Dead Never Changed Anything
by Erika Hearken
Summary: Life sucks, doesn't it? Try this one on for size before you complain about your life. You are a main target for bullying at school, your mom is dead, you live with your lazy father, find yourself attacked out of the blue, awaken to some really freaky powers that are emotionally tied to you, AND find out you have a brother? Yeah. My life tends to suck pretty badly. Eventual Hiei/OC
1. Deathly Snow

**E.H.: _Well, ladies and gentlemen, I am back. Now with a different fandom. In all honesty, I have been a huge Yu Yu Hakusho fan for a looooong time. I just never thought to write anything on this series; just enjoyed reading some of your fantastic stories. I think it's about time I did. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story UPLOAD... I had another fanfiction in the process but it's just not...working yet. _**

_**Before you read on there are a few things I need to cover. Firstly, I adore this plotline and the characters very much. I will be taking this story onward from where we left off in the anime AND the Manga. Please be aware that some things will be...dark. Parts will be a bit tense. Also, Yusuke's father was never actually given a name so his name is COMPLETELY my rendition of the man. Nothing more. **_

_**This fiction will be rated M for reasons people. If it offends you, please don't read. **_

_**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my twisted brain and own characters. Without futher adiue...**_

* * *

**Deathly Snow**

Reflection was something she didn't care too much for. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from the mirror before her. She ran her hands through her midnight tresses, sneering at the way they immediately recoiled into spirals. Sweeping the up, she contained them in an elastic band before the tell-tale signs of life began to sound outside her room. One last disgusted look at her pale reflection set her feet into motion. Yanking the door open, she slung her bag onto her shoulder. Coffee scented the air around her. A frown settled on her face. Coffee. Morning. That could only mean one thing… Suppressing a groan, she stepped around the corner. Sure enough _he_ was on the couch with a woman, both smoking. He looked up and waved half-assed.

"Morning' kid." He grumbled barely alive.

"Morning parental unit." She replied, ignoring the woman. After all, she wouldn't last. They never did. Plus, they usually got jealous of her looks making snide comments around her; not that she ever understood why they bothered. She wasn't anything special to look at; she hated everything they were jealous over.

"You have a kid?" The woman started. He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Atsuko, I uh…"

"What, Kazuki?" This Atsuko woman sat back, seeming to enjoy his squirming. "Did you leave her mom too? Or was this a 'special' case?"

"Atsuko, her mother…"

"Died." She supplied for both adults emotionlessly. After all, emotion did her little good. "_Daddy-dear-wums_ here really had no choice."

"Shiyu!"

"Father!" Shiyu threw back in a mock of his tone. She then looked at the Atsuko woman. "Word of advice? Screw him and then run. He has a hard time with commitment. Duty made him keep me or else I'd be with my mom…"

"Kid, take it easy on your dad, ok? He and I _had _a go…_long_ ago."

"Hey, it's only been eight-"

"…teen. Eighteen, Kazu. Years. Yusuke's eighteen now." Atsuko took a drag off her cigarette. "Damn it, Kazu! Do you have any idea how pissed he's gonna be when he finds out that not only have I been hanging with you again but that you've got a kid?"

Confused barely scratched the surface of Shiyu's feelings. "Who the heck is this Yusuke?"

Atsuko opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by Shiyu's phone alarm, alerting her to the time. Kazu looked relieved, "we'll talk after school."

"Sure _dad_, I'm certain that'll happen." Shiyu turned and fled the confusing tension.

School flew by as Shiyu went through the motions. Three times she was approached by the boys in her school. The first was an attempt for a date; however the other two had to do with the latest rumor the girls just loved to churn out. Apparently she was the rumor-mill created hooker. She pushed any emotional responses over the matter to the furthest of her mind and heart. She inherited her mother's looks, unfortunately. Therefore, anything she may have done in her lifetime had been handed down to Shiyu's reputation. Then there was the jealousy that came with her mother's slightly exotic looks. It caused the boys to pay attention. The girls were always jealous over that little fact. Jealousy was on the things she most hated. However, being called 'pretty' was something she hated most. Never once had it been a sincere compliment…always a double edged jibe. Even though most girls would kill to be called pretty, but she so despised the very word an all its meanings.  
With a relieved breath, she closed her locker. Time to leave school and head home; not that home was much better. Shiyu walked toward the exit only to watch it shroud over with shaded figures. She paused, feeling her inner core tensing for what was about to come before she clamped down her emotions again.

"What's with that face, Minori-_chan_?" One girl piped up. Shiyu never bothered to remember their names.

"What is with what face?" To Shiyu's credit, her tone was as smoothly bored as if she truly didn't care what they thought.

"Don't give us that! Everyone knows your mother was a stripper and a whore!"

"And?" Shiyu prompted, getting really tired of the same excuse they all used. "If that is all you have to say, then please don't bother wasting any of your precious hot air on it."

"Don't you get it? You're disgusting! No one _wants_ you here. You're a blemish on this school's reputation!"

"Why don't you leave that up to mommy dearest and the PTA?" Shiyu filled her voice with as much ice and venom as she could. Oh, how tiring this was. Before she could move, one of the girls splashed her with a bucket of ice cold water. They trailed out, trilling with a chorus of giggles and slung insults like 'whore', 'slut', 'skank', etc. The last comment that rang clearest was from the first girl, "have fun walking home, Minori-_chan. _Hope you make it safely!_" _Shiyu stared outside at the frigid swirling air. Winter was just beginning and now she had to walk home in soaked clothes. Perfect. She turned and dug for what little change she had on her.

"At least I can catch one bus before I freeze to death." Hiking it to the closes bus stop, Shiyu nearly screamed in anger as she watched the bus already leaving. Running, she ducked under the bus stop cover already shivering. She checked the posted schedule for how long a wait she'd have. Cursing her luck, she huddled as far into the corner as possible without touching anything and prepared for her thirty minute wait. As if deciding her life wasn't sucking enough, the clouds let loose a flurry of snowflakes. If she hadn't been standing in the frigid cold, sopping wet, Shiyu would have found beauty in the way the silent flakes swirled and danced without a care. The way the world seemed to slow down and even stop in quiet reverence for the snowflakes was always heart stopping.

"Yo, man, there she is. That's her." Shiyu turned at the sound of a male voice. He was standing ten feet away with a group of guys all around the same age. They were all dressed in an American thug fashion; worst yet…they were all staring right at _her_. They started approaching her, catcalling. A quick survey told her she was utterly alone.  
Fear rose in her throat, nearly choking her. Suddenly, all went absolutely silent around her save for one quiet, imperceptible voice that said one word in her mind…

'_Run.'_

All sound rushed back at once and she didn't bother to think; she just turned and ran. Her legs pumped with everything she had. The sound of extra foot-falls behind her alerted her to the fact they were indeed following. Angry shouts, threats, and curses echoed around her from behind. Shiyu turned a sharp corner, diving into an empty under bridge trail to one of the grassy parks. As she reached the end of the tunnel, her shoes slipped on black ice. She pitched forward onto the pavement, sliding off into the grass. Pain exploded in her head and body. Right as her vision cleared, one of the guys hauled her up by her hair. Reaching up, she tried to pry his hand out of her hair. In response to her actions, he jerked hard on her hair. Unbidden, a cry of pain tore loose from her throat.

"Answer me when I'm talkin' to you, bitch!"

In all her seventeen years, Shiyu could count on one hand how often she'd cried. Between the fear, anger, and pain that controlled her somehow tears breached her defensive walls. The jerk's hands were suddenly all over her. She couldn't be sure, but it almost felt like the earth was rumbling beneath her barely. One guy moved up to grab her arms while another grabbed her legs. Bringing her mind back into sharp focus, reality crashed down on her about what they were preparing to do to her. Knowing there was little she could do, she still began kick, thrash about, and scream as hard and loud as possible even if it was in vain. The main jerk let his hand loose and punched her so hard she tasted blood and saw stars behind her eyes.

Slowly, her safety net closed over her. She forced herself into a place with somewhere out there, outside her safety shell, something was happening. She fell in on herself like she did in school; letting the inner box of peace open and envelope her in calming tides. Oddly, the odd rumbling sensation slipped away with her conscious emotions too. They could hurt her body but they couldn't take her soul away. Falling into that safety deadened the blows and their groping hands. Shiyu began to feel absolutely numb so when the blows suddenly stopped and grimy hands left her body, she came out of the haze with a snapping feeling. Before her were three boys, or at least young men, who were beating back the thugs. A vicious shiver brought her attention to her clothes. Not only half frozen, they were now torn. Pushing up, she stood wobbling. One step, two, and then she was down, clutching herself. Teeth chattering, body shaking, and an odd tiredness swept over her. She only saw a flash of vivid red hair, an awful green jacket just past that, and heard an obnoxiously loud voice before her world faded to black.

* * *

_**There you have it, folks. Chapter one. I am writing this by **_**hand_ first in my spare time. So I will post as soon as possible with my work schedule and such. I've found I feel more attached to hand-written then typed work. So your chances of this being updated more often is higher. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Second one is DONE just needs to be typed up! Expect an update soon!_**

**_Also, reviews are appreciated if they are helpful! Please no angry jibes or rude gestures. Thanks! (Side note, EH has no beta reader, therefore...mistakes are bound to happen. I ask for forgiveness ahead of time!)_**

**_~Erika Hearken_**


	2. Dead Inside

**_E.H._**

_Chapter two up and away! Again, no beta reader so please forgive any issues/mistakes. This is actually only half of what I wrote for this particular chapter. I felt it was long enough that cutting it into two pieces would be wisest. Before I get too far ahead of myself, this IS going to be Hiei/OC eventually. Meaning...they aren't going to suddenly fall madly head over heels in love after five seconds. In fact...Hiei pretty much detests her for a while. So I hope you aren't looking for lots of bedroom eyes and smootchies right away. However, to make up for their...lack luster relationship off the bat there will be some little fluffies between Keiko and Yusuke. :) _

_Anyways, enough of my ramblings. You want to read yes? Here 'tis!_

* * *

**Dead Inside**

Brief moments of lucidity brushed her mind within a sea of darkness. Every now and then she breached the surface long enough to catch garbled words and phrases that made little sense.

"…sense why she was targeted…" One voice that was very young vibrated into her barely conscious state.

Another, much nearer responded, "well then what do we do in the meantime? Sit on our asses grasping at straws? You're more useless than normal, binky breath!"

A sputter before a new, calmer more velvet even soothing voice sounded before the others. "Perhaps we might be able to ask a favor of you, Koenma-san? For the sake of our past relations?"

A sigh then the youthful voice again, "of course, Kurama. I'll do what I can from our end. I'll even contact Enki. For now, observing her seems the best action."

"Agreed." This Kurama answered before she sank back into the miasma of black.

~~_Three Days Later_~~

Shiyu sat up into a sitting position, coming away instantly with the feeling of something being off. Her eyes scanned the room no recognizing anything. Rubbing her eyes, she rose and headed to the door. Without warning a loud bang rumbled over the room. Her first thought went to 'earthquake'. Diving into the doorway, she covered her head waiting for the next tremor. Nothing. She lowered her hands from her head and felt her limbs shiver with the strain of moving after lying still for a while. Why was she so weak? Where was she? Swallowing down a rise of panic, she forced her lungs to take in deep breaths.

"Spirit Gun!" Shiyu started at the extremely loud yell before that same rumble shook her surroundings again. Now inside a corridor, she was able to hear another voice. She couldn't make out what was being said. Half of her wanted to run the opposite direction of the voices; something fuzzy in her mind was trying to warn her of some danger that she just couldn't pinpoint. The other half pulled her to investigate; after all it could lead her to some answers as to what the fuzzy feeling was. Torn, she began to turn as if to listen to the first half of her.

"Oh, you're awake." The soft feminine voice made Shiyu leap out of her skin in surprise. She didn't even realize she'd made a noise until the other girl held up her hands. "I'm so sorry! I did not intend to frighten you!"

Shiyu eyed the girl. She had aqua-marine colored hair and vivid red eyes. "You have red eyes." Ice cold dread slid down her spine. '_Red eyes are not natural,_' was all she could think of as she consciously stepped back from the other girl.

The other girl tilted her head to the side, "yes. And you have very pretty amber colored eyes yourself. Although, they seem more like bronze."

There it was again…that word she hated. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "what are you?"

"I think you mean 'who', silly." The odd girl giggled before bowing formally. "I am Yukina. I live here. The boys brought you here after you were attacked. Do you…perhaps remember anything?"

"No…" Shiyu frowned, trying to recall what happened. "Wait…yes? I remember being grabbed, touched…" With what was almost a resounding snap, every detail poured over her. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. Penetrating cold sunk into her. Without a word her defenses went back up; her face went blank as her arms fell back to her sides. Her emotions filed themselves away again. "Where am I and for how long have I been here?"

"This is a special shrine owned by former psychic Genkai. You have been here four days now. Do you have a name I can call you, miss?"

Four days? Feeling oddly off balance Shiyu nodded numbly. She eyed the girl feeling her out. She didn't seem _dangerous_… "Who all lives here?"

"Myself and our pet, Puu. But my friends visit often." Yukina smiled warmly.

"Has my family…looked for me?" Maybe Kazu had looked for her? Maybe he put out a search for her? '_Yeah, _if_ he's been sober enough to notice…or care._' Yukina's face looked saddened and for a moment she wondered if the other girl was psychic herself; not that she believed in that crap. The red-eyed girl shook her head.

"We tried, but…"

"…no one answered." Shiyu finished in monotone. Taking a deep breath, she took in the faint scent of smoke. In an odd way it comforted her a little since it reminded her a little of home.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach answered for both. Flushing pink, she laid her hands on her stomach. Yukina giggled and motioned her to follow. With one last longing look at the assumed exit, Shiyu gave in and followed. "How big is this place?"

"The shrine is over fifteen thousand square feet. If I recall correctly, there is a little over four hundred fifty six acres of land."

"Four hundred fifty six _acres_? In _Japan_? Japan itself is only three thousand, seventy-seven, nine hundred acres, give or take."

"Yes." Yukina smiled innocently. They entered a large room where three other women sat talking. Well, at least two sat speaking in animated tones. The third stood, leaning in the open doorway leading outside. She was the source of the cigarette smoke as she blew out a stream into the open air outside.

One of the two girls sitting at the table stood quickly. She had brown hair and eyes. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Yes, yes, how are you doing dear? Are you feeling all right?" Another, bubbly voiced woman stated. She was the second that was sitting. This one, however was _blue_ haired and _pink_ eyes.

"Hey…give the kid some room to breathe. She looks ready to bolt," drawled the brunette in the doorway with the cigarette. Shiyu tossed a relieved and thankful glance to the tall woman who merely nodded in return.

"Oh yes, Shizuru is positively right Keiko. I'm sorry, we were just so worried over your condition." Bubbly stated.

"My condition?"

"When Yusuke brought you here, you were beaten up pretty badly and…well, you seemed half-dead." Keiko, as she was named, supplied for Shiyu.

"Botan-san, I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask for your assistance with the tea?" Yukina's soft voice was suddenly a god-send among these women.

"Yes, of course Yukina!"

Shizuru took a long drag before blowing it out the doorway. "Got a name, kid?"

Realizing she'd never given it to Yukina, she felt kind of bad. "Shiyu. Minori, Shiyu."

"Cool. I'm Shizuru. Brownie there is Keiko, bubblegum top is Botan and I'm sure Yukina already introduced herself."

Shiyu confirmed with a not. "I'm very confused. I was attacked and yet here I am. The question I can't help ask is…why? Are these boys that you keep referring to…the same that attacked me?" She carefully eyed each girl to see if any of them were going to try and lie to her. When Shizuru chuckled, Shiyu's eyes zoned in on the tall woman.

"Believe me, kid, if they pulled crap like that I'd beat them so hard they'd sneeze their balls all week." She huffed before turned to the open doorway. "Hey! Jerks! She's awake!"

Grimacing, Shiyu stepped back a little as they so called 'jerks' filed in. The first one was an average height guy with black gelled hair. He exuded an aura of 'punk' and 'ass-kicker'. The next was a tall beady-eyed, orange pompadour wielding guy who automatically shuffled to Yukina; he then started babbling about how cool he must have looked to her. The third was slightly taller than the first with long, red hair and piercing green eyes. He stood with one hand tucked into his pocket as his eyes studied her making her instantly less comfortable. Averting her gaze she felt some relief as none of them looked like the guys who attacked her. Extra, very barely heard footsteps drew her attention. There was a fourth male, shorter than the rest. His eyes were narrowed in distaste at the tall beady-eyed oaf. Blinking, she shifted her gaze back and forth between him and Yukina. Same eye color, similar height, their noses were even shaped very closely. '_Close enough to be siblings…_'

'_You're observant for a pathetic human.' _Shiyu felt a physical chill that extended from the distinctly male voice. Amber eyes met crimson, narrowed on her. '_Make no mistake, human, I have no vested interest in your life. Unlike these fools, I _will_ end your useless existence if you utter one word of your observations.'_

Too stunned to say anything, she swallowed and nodded imperceptibly. Was she safer or in more danger now? The short man turned with a 'hn' before sharing an odd glance with the red-head. Then without warning, he disappeared from sight. Staring after him, Shiyu couldn't help but feel both a twinge of fear and yet…intrigued. '_That's the first time I've been called pathetic and useless by a guy…'_

"Any idea why those guys were after you?" Gel-head shifted to grab a sandwich from the table that had oddly appeared without Shiyu's notice.

"Yusuke! Go clean up first!" Keiko growled.

"What?!" He replied annoyed, "it's not like I'm _that_ dirty!"

"Please forgive our manners, some of us lack more than others." The red-head smiled kindly. "My name is Suuichi, however I am called Kurama around here."

"Uh…should we be tellin' her too much?" The tall one's voice grated on Shiyu; it normally took much more to get on her nerves.

"It's just his name, Kuwabara." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Again, why were those guys after you?"

"Yusuke, maybe we should slow down…" Botan suggested. All too fast, question and comments that made little sense to her began to spin around her. It was as if she wasn't right there. Shiyu slowly lifted her hands to cover her ears, grinding her teeth. Her patience coiled tighter and tighter like a rubber band until it suddenly snapped.

"Enough!" Silence settled around her in response to her explosion. Taking three deep breaths she calmed herself before dropping her hands. "Enough. I am right here. Stop talking _around_ me. I don't know _why_ they attacked me. I don't know _why anyone_ does whatever they do. It happened; it's over. Thank you for your help, but I want to go…home…"

Shizuru flicked her cigarette. "Everyone out." Her voice was quiet but commanding.

"But sis-" Kuwabara started.

"Now!" She barked and everyone but the red-head left rather quickly. "You too, Red. Shiyu, stay."

Kurama nodded, pausing in the door way. "Shiyu-san, for what it is worth…you _are_ safe here."

"Sit down and eat something." Shizuru ordered, taking a seat herself.

Hesitating only a moment, Shiyu sighed and listened to the older woman. She picked up a sandwich and quietly ate. Shizuru slid a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Without a word she sipped at it too. After several minutes of silence, she set the cup down. "Shizuru-san…"

"Don't. You have every right to blow. These idiots tend to forget that people don't always adapt so quickly to change."

"It's not the change."

"What do you feel from the boys?"

Shiyu's gave snapped to Shizuru. "I just met them. I have no feeling for—"

Chuckling, Shizuru cut her off. "Not _for_, kid, _from_. Big difference."

Relaxing a bit Shiyu thought to how each had entered the room. "They seem strong and a bit intimidating."

"And?" Shizuru prompted lighting a new cigarette.

"And they…have a weird atmosphere around them."

"You get any odd tingling or stings or anything off around them?"

"A little yeah…"

"Congrats, kid. You're spiritually aware."

"I'm what?"

"You've got a sixth sense for the off-beat end of our world. Each one of those boys has a unique spirit signature or energy. You, like me, can pick up on it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're scared and deserve to know something about what's going on. Those guys that attacked you, you remember what they did?'

Shifting in her seat, she stared back down into her tea. "They…chased me. I slipped on some ice and they were all over me. They grabbed me, tore my clothes, hit me…when I realized they were going to violate me, I…I turned it all out. I didn't want to be mentally present."

Shizuru paused with her cigarette hand inches from her face. The brunette's eyes widened before narrowing down again. "Damn…"

"All I remember was cold, numbness, and blurred figures behind my attackers. They said something about me being the one." Shiyu added as a side thought.

"You said you 'turned it out', meaning you blocked out what happened?"

"No. It-it's more like a barrier I can construct that lets me hide my emotions and even dull my physical feelings. Kind of like a filing cabinet that I can store each thing away in. But that makes me sound crazy."

"Not even slightly." Shizuru stood and excused herself from the table and room. Shiyu sat silently, wondering if she'd said something wrong. Moments later, Shizuru returned. "Come on. Time to let the idiots talk."

"How do I—"

"…know you can trust me? You really don't. Unlike some, I don't suffer from delusions of blind trust. Come or don't, kid. It'll just be easier if you do."

Shiyu hesitated before deciding. "All right. I'd rather not be left here alone anyway." She fell into step behind Shizuru. It occurred to her just how tall the other woman was. They entered a large room with an odd statue in back. It was a vast space that seemed to have it own atmosphere. Suppressing a shudder, her eyes settled on the people occupying cushions near the statue. Shizuru didn't pause as she headed to one of the empty cushions. Shiyu sat on the last one. It was then she noticed a small TV that faced her. Silence seemed to be completely coating the room in a sticky layer.

"Shizuru…" Yusuke started only to pause at the look given by the older female. Shiyu didn't register the other presences as she stared at the screen.

Botan began to giggle awkwardly. "Oh, I never can seem to tune this old thing to the right station! Silly me! Just static!"

Shizuru pointedly looked at Shiyu, "well whatcha seeing, kid?"

She blinked once more before looking at Shizuru confused. "Why is there a baby with a ridiculous hat? And what is Botan talking about static for?"

"So she can see me. Interesting. Also, it is _not_ ridiculous, merely a fashion statement." The 'baby' spoke. Shiyu's eyes snapped back to him. "I am Koenma. But that is not of importance at the moment. I'm more interested in what four days ago. Can you elaborate about what occurred to you?"

Shiyu glanced around the room, wondering if she'd finally gone off her rocker. "Am I…am I the only one who sees this…?"

Koenma sighed, "Yusuke, please assure her that I'm very real."

"Oh…I don't know…I'm not too sure what you're talking about Shiyu…" Yusuke grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Urameshi! Don't be mean to the lady! Where's your sense of manly pride!" Kuwabara hollered looking at Shiyu. "We can see him too."

"Enough already!" The baby person Koenma cried before looking back to Shiyu. "Back to my question…"

"This is far too ridiculous to be real. I'm sorry."

"I understand much of this is overwhelming, however…I'm afraid we cannot allow you to return home until your safety and that of those around you can be assured."

"My safety? When was my safety ever guaranteed in this world? I'm well aware of the fact that I'm a freaking target! I can't go anywhere without my mother's past becoming a large topic. I just want to go home and pretend that none of this ever happened and that I just merely exist, okay? Is that too much to friggin' ask?"

"I cannot stress enough how important this is. I promise you that you can go back to your life as soon as we can figure out who attacked you and why. That is our main priority." Koenma stated, hopping onto of his desk.

"Just tell her already. Her pathetic human mind won't rest until she thinks she understands something." The dark haired, red-eyed man said from the shadowed corner. When he arrived, Shiyu couldn't have said but it was un-nerving.

She wanted to ask what they weren't telling her, but it seemed rather mundane a question. Sighing, she rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling. If it weren't for the painful throbbing in her left cheek, she'd believe she was dreaming. Well, that and the fact that dark-haired guy had called her 'human' as though he wasn't one himself was a little too weird even for her head to make up.

"Agreed. It may be more beneficial in the long run if she were allowed to know exactly what the reason for concern is. It may even make it easier to help her." Kurama stated in a much kinder, positive way comparatively.

"I suppose when you put it like that Kurama..." Koenma mumbled for a moment before nodding. "Shiyu, there are several things about the world you know that aren't exactly common knowledge. There are things such as-"

"Koenma, sir!" A giant blue beast with a horn appeared on the screen making Shiyu's eyes widen.

"Ogre! Can't you see I'm busy here!"

"But sir! We have identified one of the demons Yusuke beat up over that girl! You aren't going to like this other piece of infor-" The blue ogre turned to stare at the screen blankly before looking shocked.

"You idiot!" Koenma smacked the ogre, "I was trying to explain demons to her and you just blew it!"

Shiyu stared at the screen in stunned silence. This was a creature she'd only seen in books or fictional movies; something that was _supposed_to be frightening. Yet, here it was, being beat up..by a talking baby. She hung her head, not able to look anymore.

"Hey," Yusuke's voice piped up, "you okay over there?"

"Perhaps this may have been too much after all." Kurama stated softly.

"Hn."

Shiyu began to shake, causing several to tense in the room. Before she could stop it, a loud snort of amusement escaped followed by a bubble of laughter. She leaned back on one arm, throwing her head back and laughing. Koenma paused in his abuse of the blue ogre. Shiyu managed to regain a little composure and slow her laughter down to a small giggle. "Y-you've _got_to be kidding me! First a talking baby and now a blue ogre who gets his ass kicked around by a baby? This is freaking psychotic! You know that right?"

Chuckling, Yusuke nodded, "that's what I thought at first too. At least I was ghost though, so it was a little easier to believe at the time."

Koenma snorted, crossing his small arms over his chest. His eye was twitching, "and you laughed much the same way. You know, it does get old being laughed at..." He trailed off as a paper was shoved in his face. At first he made a sound of annoyance before falling completely silent.

"Yeah, yeah, pacifier breath…"

"Oh my…ogre! Is this accurate?"

"Y-yes, Koenma, sir." The ogre replied, peeling himself off the floor, nursing his head.

"What's up? Miss a diaper change?"

"No, Yusuke! It's much more serious than that! Explain the rest about demons to her, I have to go!" With that the screen went blank.

"What the hell?! Don't ask favors of me then boss me around, you baby-faced bastard! I'm retired, remember?!" Yusuke yelled at the blank screen.

Another 'hn' came from the dark corner.

Kurama smiled small while a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. "Perhaps it would be more useful to do what he asked rather than lose our tempers at inanimate objects…"

"Yeah, Urameshi. The TV can't answer back." Kuwabara frowned at Yusuke.

"Oh shut it, Kuwabara!"

"Calm down, Yusuke!" Keiko snapped. That deflated the punk. "At least you have some idea what he said."

"Jeeze, you sure know how 'ta make a guy feel like shit, Keiko." He drawled yet didn't meet her gaze.

"You can't see him?" Shiyu asked surprised.

Keiko smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm not like Shizuru, I don't have any spiritual awareness." She paused with a small giggle, "at least not like them. I can still kick Yusuke's butt though, dead _or_ alive."

"Hey!" Yusuke protested. "You don't gotta say it out loud!"

"However true it is." Kurama teased.

"What? Now _you_ gonna pick on me too!"

"So, kid, you still want to know what they're talking about?" Shizuru asked.

Shiyu shrugged, "I'm this far in and I hate going backwards."

"Are you certain? Once we tell you, there is truly no going back, Shiyu-san." Kurama inquired, emerald eyes trained on her with slight intensity.

"I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

"You've got guts, I give you that." Yusuke replied.

"The world as we know it is in reality a balance of many. Koenma-san, is in actually the leader of Spirit World. Yet there is another realm in balance of both the human world and the Spirit World. Demon World."

Shiyu listened to the pause, raising an eyebrow. "So, baby pants is essentially dead?"

"Not exactly. He is merely the ruler of Spirit World. He makes decisions on where the spirits move on to in the afterlife."

"Then this…demon world?"

"In simple terms, where demons tend to live. However, they do cross into human world. They are no longer permitted to harm humans due to the Demon Lord's decree in recent years. And until recently…they had done well to keep it." Kurama's look was fairly pointed as he stared her down.

* * *

_I know, lots of dialogue in this chapter, but I think it helps make it happen. In any case, hope you guys like and please feel free to review. _

**_~Erika Hearken_**


	3. Deadly Sweet

**E.H.:**

_So, a quick shout out to **SakiHanajima1** and **RiinaVenecara** for your reviews. Much appreciated. :) _

_Please let me know how this next chapter goes over. I can only imagine what my face looks like when I write this out on my break time at work. I can feel my face making expressions based on what's going on. _

_Also, this chapter is a bit smaller than last. This is probably around the average of what my chapters will be. I don't promise they won't be longer though! Onwards!_

_Here is the third chapter..._

* * *

**Deadly Sweet**

"Recently?" Ice slid down Shiyu's spine.

Kurama's eyes were penetrating as he merely nodded. Her stomach dropped. What he was insinuating...couldn't be true. She knew what she'd seen, didn't she?

"You're trying to say I was attacked by demons." Statement, not a question. Shiyu didn't have to ask. "No. They were just thugs. Human..._human_thugs. They just-"

"They were a specific class." He continued without mercy. Couldn't he see she didn't want to hear this?

"No."

"Shiyu-san, please listen. They were of a unique class of demons. They manipulate and use mental projections as they're main attack force. In other words, half of what you _believe_happened was purposefully placed there to confuse you."

"No! I wasn't attacked by demons! They were...they were human!" It was pure denial and she knew it, but she couldn't stop it.

"When you said you blocked it off, kid...it's possible you saved yourself from becoming a forced vegetable." Shizuru replied tonelessly.

"Intriguing...you blocked them off?" Kurama's studious gaze really was unsettling.

"More like compartmentalizing her emotions. Like a filing cabinet." Shizuru offered, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

A loud blip sounded as the screen came to life again, effectively cutting off anything Shiyu was about to say. Koenma's face appeared, yet he looked troubled. "With you retirement Yusuke, I assume you don't happen to still have your compact anymore."

"Why the hell'd I carry around a pink compact when I don't have to anymore? I'm not a sissy." He grumbled.

"As I assumed. Botan, I need you to lend Yusuke your communication compact."

"Well, of course Koenma-san. But why-"

"Just do it!"

"Y-yes sir!" Botan handed it to Yusuke. Shiyu cast a glare at the screen. Baby or not, talking to a girl like that was uncalled for.

"What now?" Yusuke glowered at Koenma.

"It's an urgent and private matter."

Yusuke frowned at that but didn't comment as he shrugged. Getting up, he mumbled unintelligibly into another room. Confusion rippled with endless motion inside Shiyu as the screen went black again. Glancing at Keiko, she could see the stress on the girl's face. The concern shining in Keiko's eyes was drowning. Guilt tugged at her; this was pretty much her fault for Keiko to be feeling so worried over Yusuke. With a sigh she turned to Keiko.

"Keiko-san..." When the girl turned to her, she pulled her mouth apart with hooked fingers into a silly face that automatically caused the other girl to start giggling.

"Y-you look ridiculous!" Keiko managed through her giggles.

"What?!" The explosive yell echoed from the other room into the one they were occupying. In a flash, Yusuke was back in the glaring Shiyu down in a non-threatening...per say...fashion. Much like his own version of Kurama's studious gaze; just with a bit more intimidation to his stance.

"Calm down, Yusuke! The possibilities of this happening weren't exactly non-existent, you know!" Koenma's voice seemed nearly placating yet still cautious.

"Bullshit!"

"I assure you, if we knew beforehand-"

"What? What would have changed this?!"

"Yusuke?" Keiko slowly stood and walked over to him. She gently laid her hand on his arm. It was interesting really; seeing the visible relaxing one touch from Keiko could instill in this boy. In reply he growled and shut the communicator not caring about the cut-off protest from Koenma.

"Hope you don't mind my rudeness...but I have a call I have to make." From his tone, it was obvious he was still seething. He moved to the next room again, obviously where a phone was located. Keiko stood in the doorway watching Yusuke.

"Yeah, it's me. Wanna tell me who the hell this Minori, Kazuki jerk is?!"

Shiyu tensed, suddenly moving to her feet. "How does he-?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him! Why the hell'd you never bother to tell me! What kind of twisted mother doesn't even tell a kid his own dad's name?!"

"Yusuke! Please!" Keiko rushed into the other room. "Calm down!"

"Why?! Why should I?! I had to find out about my damn dad from-" Realizing his near slip-up he growled and shoved the phone into Keiko's hands. "Here. I'm gonna take a walk. Blow some shit up." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Yusuke stalked from the room without a backwards glance. The only indication to his leaving was a slammed door.

Keiko took a deep breath, turning to the phone. "Atsuko-san? Yes, it's Keiko. Yes, he left…he's pretty upset…yeah; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. Bye." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, that could have gone better."

Shiyu was still immobilized from the shock of hearing her father's name in Yusuke's conversation. Only after Keiko hung up did it dawn on her that Atsuko-san had been named. The truth of her current situation slugged her in the gut like a fist. Keiko re-entered the room just as Shiyu's feet moved. She passed Keiko and rushed after Yusuke. She didn't listen to nor really care about the shouts after her. She hit the deck and started calling out Yusuke's name. Just as she was about to give up, an enormous blue light roared into the sky from the woods. The energy the ball gave off was so intense it nearly knocked her back a few feet; and she wasn't even _near_ the source of that light! Following the remnant tingling the energy left behind, she found Yusuke standing in what was now a small clearing. Broken trees, boulders, and ground littered the area. "H-how did this…?"

Yusuke either didn't hear her, or didn't care, as he pointed his finger at another huge boulder. Yelling, the same blue glow emanated from his fingertip and only grew larger. Screaming, he let loose the blast. The glowing orb of power obliterated the huge rock into mere dust and gravel. If she had any doubts about this spiritual energy crap she'd been fed since arrival…it was removed in that moment. The force alone from the blast did, indeed, knock her off her feet. Not daring to move, Shiyu shielded her eyes from the light and the debris flying around. Once it calmed around the two, there was a very unique absence of any and all sound.

"Did you know?" Shiyu automatically turned at Yusuke's question. He only stared ahead blankly, obviously pissed off.

"No. I'm not even all that sure of what the hell just happened." The way Yusuke tilted his head to look at her froze her blood in her veins. It wasn't that it scared her or intimidated her; no…in fact it was a damn near match to the same gesture her dad took when he was pissed too. If Yusuke had a cigarette butt clenched in his teeth and a half empty beer bottle or can in his hand, he'd be the spitting image of Minori, Kazuki.

"Your _daddy dearest_ is Minori, Kazuki…isn't he?"

Stiffening, Shiyu pushed up from the ground. Although she didn't like his tone, she wasn't about to purposefully piss him off more. The dusted boulder was enough evidence to her that could potentially kill her with no effort on his part. It was a humbling feeling. Swallowing the lump that rose in her throat over that particular thought, she slowly nodded. "Yes, he is. Is…Atsuko-san your mother?"

Yusuke snorted and spat to the other side, planting his on his hips. "If you mean is she the drunk bitch who popped me out? Yeah. She is." He sighed and ran a hand over his gelled hair. "Jeeze, you don't gotta be so scared of me, 'kay? I ain't so fucking pissed I'd kill ya. Just got blindsided is all."

Not about to question how he knew she was scared, she frowned. "What exactly is it that blindsided you? I heard you say something about your dad but you couldn't have meant _my_ dad. I just misheard that part…"

"No you didn't. Apparently _mommy dear_ has been recently dating _my_ dad…again…"

A force stole her breath as the odd conversation between the two parents came back to her.

"_You have a kid…"_

"_He's gonna be pissed when he find out…"_

"Oh…oh god…" Suddenly dizzy, Shiyu stumbled to a fallen tree to sit. "She meant you! And they left me out of the loop on purpose!"

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Yusuke drawled sarcastically.

"Atsuko…she said 'he's going to be pissed'…she meant _you_! They stood there talking about you and didn't even think to tell me!" Shiyu was trying to breathe and too many things bombarded her at once. The same quaking feeling from when she was attacked came back. This time she really felt it and it wasn't just her imagination. But it still felt more like an odd vibration through the tree she sat on. Above all the other emotions one rang true; fear of losing control. She quickly began resealing the strongest of emotions before daring to do anything else. Unknown to her, Yusuke was watching her very closely.

"The hell…?"

Shiyu looked up only when she was done. "What?"

"You were glowing with energy…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever the hell you just did, you friggin' glowed like when I shoot my spirit gun."

"I was just…relocking my emotions. I can't really explain it well but, I just know that if I can't shove away my feelings something bad will happen. I can't lose control of them." Staring at her hands, Shiyu felt a little better and calmer. "I guess this means you're my brother, however obvious _that_ statement just was."

"Che! Yeah. Apparently. Nice of the whole _GODDAMNED UNIVERSE _to let me know!"

She didn't even try to stop the chuckle that rose up. "Like screaming at the world much?"

"You kidding? I'd beat the shit out of the whole fucking planet if I thought it'd do any good! For now, I just stick with screaming at it. You should try it sometime."

Both laughed at his statement, slowly teetering off into silence.

"You're a lot like him, you know…" Shiyu stated quietly.

Yusuke scoffed, "yeah, yeah. I'm sure we're all friggin' identical and shit."

"Oh, hell no. Not even close. Where you are loud and cocky, dad is quiet and lazy. He also smokes _way_ too much, hardly ever sober, he's crass, gambles, world off and on at dead end jobs with no steady income…inconsiderate, rude…"

"Gee, sounds like a really _great_ guy…" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"By most standards, yes. He's absolutely horrible. But he's still my dad. When he could have left me to any willing person, he found his paternal instincts suddenly."

"Since you aren't from _my_ mom…what happened to yours?"

"She died when I was six months. No one really knows exactly how but afterwards…her body couldn't be found. There was a big investigation in the police department to see if anyone had crossed a sick line…but no one could recall much about the incident after a month passed. It kind of just slid into the cracks after that."

"Never found out, huh?" He frowned and looked at the tree tops around them. "Wonder if Koenma can find out for you…"

Shiyu perked immediately. "You think he'd know?"

"Well, yeah. He _is_ the ruler of the Spirit World, after all. Since she's dead, he's had to have processed her at some point."

Shiyu couldn't help the swell of hope that rose in her chest. If she could find out what really happened, she could finally have some real closure…or at least a target.

* * *

_Well? A little lead into the next rapid fire situation for Shiyu. I do promise things are going to start picking up a little more when it comes to our favorite Fire Apparition. He will be making a few more appearances coming up. _

_Hope you enjoyed so far! _

**_~Erika Hearken_**


	4. Deadly Sight

**_E.H.:_**

_First! Again, thanks to **RiinaVenecara** and **SakiHanajima1** for your reviews! Thank you to **Anon** for your review as well! I will keep up my hard work on this!_

_So, I had to get crazy glue to fix a certain key on my keyboard. It's been a pain in my butt trying to type without it properly affixed. And guess which key it just so happened to be? One of the vowels used in fifty percent of words in the English language...if you said "A" than, BINGO! You're correct! _

_So, now that it is...somewhat fixed, I may be able to type easier. This chapter is going to have a little, eensy bitsy bit of gore toward the end. So just a mild warning. But since you all know it's Rated M for a reason, I don't foresee big issues. Here is the fourth chapter!_

* * *

**Deadly Sight**

"I've sent out for records on…Ketsuro, Koname? Yes, that's right. Ogre needs to work on penmanship."Koenma mumbled, looking back up from the papers. "I'm afraid that as of right now, all we can do is wait."

"One last question then, am I allowed to contact my father if I am to stay here?" Shiyu felt the desire to stay and become more acquainted with Yusuke and his friends. She was, by no means completely over her skepticism; however now with the knowledge of Yusuke's blood ties to her, she was willing to at least try.

"I don't believe I have to stress that it is imperative that you do not mention anything of Spirit World to him. However, I don't foresee your contact with your father to be a _bad _thing." Koenma nodded, before breathing out a long breath. "I will update you as soon as we have some more information."

Shiyu excused herself to the other room where the phone was located. She dialed home. Who knew if he'd even be lucid or sober enough to answer?

"Yo, Kazuki here." Without warning, a lump choked her at the mere sound of his voice. Tears began to swell up in her eyes unexpectedly. Reminding herself that she couldn't say too much, she steeled herself. "Hello? This some prank crap?"

"Dad...?" She was having such a hard time clamping down on her emotions.

"Shi?" A pause, "oh god, Shi! Where the hell are you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?!" His concern broke her. Weak kneed, she fell to the floor with flooding eyes.

"Oh daddy...I-I'm okay. I'm safe. I-I just...I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"Shiyuki, baby, where _are_you?"

Covering her face with one hand, she trembled. "I...you wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell you. I met Yusuke. I-I...fell. I fell on the way home from school into the river and I-I hit my head. Stupid really. Yusuke ended up seeing it all and coming to the rescue. We...kind of shared some stories and found out about...it all..." She wasn't very convinced her lie was going to be believable.

"Y-yusuke? As in...Urameshi, Yusuke?"

"Yeah..." Shiyu looked up and fell utterly silent. Around her the room was bathed in glowing blue liquid that coated the walls, ceiling and floor; dripping like a watered down syrup. She lost track of her dad's voice as her eyes widened. On the other side of the door, Yusuke and his friends were there trying to get through. A crackle sounded before Yusuke jumped back and looked like he yelled. No sound came through. She couldn't hear them as they obviously were crying out to her through the thick wall. Fear purged forth, sending shocks of black electricity from all around. With a cry of surprise, she fell back from the bolts. She clutched the phone to her check and slammed her eyes shut. It wasn't real! It couldn't be real!

"Shi?! What's wrong?!" Her father's voice was muffled by her shirt. She put her trembling hand holding the phone to her ear.

"I-I fell. I gotta go dad. I'll call later."

"Shiyuki, don't you dare hang up this ph-!" The click cut him off as she put the phone back on the cradle.

'_This…this is _me_ doing this…' _She thought before shutting her eyes and forcing her emotions back until she felt damn near empty.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Yusuke's bellow cut through the silence meaning she'd done something right. Opening her eyes she found the room was back to normal.

"I think I did it."

"Yeah, but how? It's not like you've got ESP or some super spiritual energy like Urameshi or me." Kuwabara replied rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Shiyu, how did you retract it?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I pulled my emotions back again. How did you guys even know what was happening?"

"Massive energy explosion. Even Keiko felt it." Yusuke pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I don't know _how_ I did it. I…" She paused, recalling when she lost control over her emotions. "Relief, sadness, and fear."

"What?" Yusuke frowned.

"I was relieved to hear dad's voice and at the same time sad and then scared. I let them out and then…" She gestured around her.

"Your emotions trigger a physical barrier." Kurama sounded a bit too eager and calm for her taste. "Interesting. Yusuke, may I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure…" Yusuke trailed off, following Kurama out of the room. He glanced back once before disappearing with the red-head behind the corner. Kuwabara stared at her cautiously, squinting the whole time. It was beginning to wear thin on her already raw nerves.

"You a demon in disguise?" He finally spoke.

Annoyance flared brightly, like a crackle of fireworks beside her left temple. If it weren't for the sudden shock of it appearing, she would have called him something rude. For whatever reason, her usual blocks on emotions were worn down. "Don't you think I'd be a little more under control of…whatever _this_ is if I were? I am just, " she paused as her mind flung out _'seriously messed up?' _before settling on, "confused by everything.

Yusuke and Kurama came back into the room. "We'll just have to wait and see what baby face pulls up." He eyes Shiyu oddly before shaking his head. "If you're close, Kurama…I hope she doesn't have to go through what I did to 'awake'."

"Naturally not."

"What's up, guys?" Kuwabara looked as confused as Shiyu felt.

"Just talkin'." Yusuke being vague bugged her.

Another day went by with Shiyu stuck at the temple. She had spent the rest of the day before and most of the current one rebuilding her 'files' as she dubbed them. Not wanting another episode like the last one to happen again. She used most of her energy on re-blocking her emotions. Every hour or so, Keiko or Yukina would stop by to check on her. It was actually really endearing not to mention refreshing. Not once had she seen a flash of jealousy or possessiveness in any of the girls here. And she'd been looking for it too. Yet still, even when around the males, they didn't act the least bit concerned. She almost felt like she could really relax here.

It was very quiet, save for the boys, all day up until evening. Shiyu, finally more confident in her control had joined the others for dinner and a round of video games. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the midst of a _Tekken_ brawl when the screen went blank. Both cried out in protest before Koenma popped up. Without a word, Shiyu knew it wasn't going to be good news from the pale cast to the baby ruler's face.

"What the hell?! We were in the middle of something here!" Yusuke yelled, motioning to his controller.

"Can it, Yusuke. This is far more important than your stupid video games." Koenma replied distractedly, his eyes finding Shiyu and not leaving. "I have at least a little information pertaining to your request. We were able to come across a couple files on Ketsuro, Koname."

Shiyu sat up straighter. She only nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. Koenma began to pace on his desk top. When he didn't seem to be close to continuing she prodded, "and…?"

"A few of the files detailed her death. It would seem," he paused to look at her again, "Ketsuro, Koname died at the age of eighty-eight and had no children. She was never married and even took a vow of celibacy at eighteen to take on a position of head miko-sama at a local temple…in Hokkaido."

"What? How? No, you're wrong…that can't be—"

"Before you get too far ahead of yourself, there was another file. Much smaller in size. Apparently, a young demoness sprung up on the board nineteen years ago…three years after Ketsuro-san's death who took on the name. However, three years after taking the name she was brutally murdered." He sighed and fidgeted a little, "Shiyu, is there any chance—"

"Don't." She snarled, temper flaring. "Don't even _go_ there. Don't you _dare_ ask me if there's a chance my mother was a demon. I was barely six months old when she died." Feeling oddly warm, she glanced at her arms. They were pulsing heat and even a redder hue. In that moment, she realized how silent the room was. Her anger dissipated. _'I'm scaring them. Hell, I'm scaring myself.'_

"Koenma-san, do you have any further information on this demoness?" The inquiry from Kurama was quiet. A stab of guilt lacerated her conscience.

"I have the ogres already searching. Shiyu…please understand, I meant no—"

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. If…" swallowing, she pushed forward, "if my mom _was_ a demon, what…what does that make me?"

"That is an answer only time can tell. Unfortunately, things like this tend to wait until extreme circumstances before rearing their ugly heads. All we can do is pray that if she was a demon after all, she wasn't evil."

Shiyu nodded, feeling heavy. Standing, she left the others. Rounding the corner, she barely caught Kuwabara's comment.

"Man, she is really intense. Are we sure it's safe to keep her here, Urameshi? I don't know if I'm comfortable with her wanderin' around…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, she ran the rest of the way to 'her' room. Barricading herself in, she slid to the floor. Leaning on the wall next to the door, she stared at the wall across from her. Tucking her hands between her knees, she sighed. It was starting up. First would be the small comments, then the full blown verbal attacks. "I don't want this. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't this have been told to me? Why couldn't anyone tell me the truth for once? I hate secrets, mom…at least the bullies at school make sure I know their intentions toward me."

"Talk to yourself much, kid?"

Shiyu jumped and looked up into the doorway on her left. Shizuru stood there nonchalantly. "When I'm too afraid of the world ganging up on me? Yeah…"

A scoffing chuckle, "gonna let me in?"

"Door is open." Shiyu sighed. Shizuru stepped in and closed the door. She made her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Mind if I smoke?" She asked holding up her pack.

"Nope. Used to it."

Shiyu watched as Shizuru tapped out a cigarette and placed it between her teeth. "Kazuma was out of line."

"How is it you just know exactly what upsets me?"

"Hm, call it a gift." Shizuru smiled around her cigarette. She had yet to light it, Shiyu noted.

"No, he wasn't. If I can't control it…I could hurt someone."

"The fact you care means you won't."

"How is everything so simple an answer to you?"

"Life _is_ simple answers, kid. Just because the answers are simple, doesn't make them _easy_."

"I've noticed."

"Well, so what if your mom's a demon?" The older woman's blasé tone as she leaned back make Shiyu pause.

"I know so little of her. Just what dad told me. What if she really was evil?"

"Does that make you evil?"

Rolling that thought around, Shiyu looked up to the ceiling. "Will I still be _me_ if the powers wake up?"

"Think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, sweetheart. No one's found anything to say for sure that you are or aren't the daughter of a demon." Shizuru sighed causing Shiyu to look away. "However, didn't seem to change Yusuke much."

"Yusuke? Atsuko is—"

"No. But one of his ancestors centuries before was. Tends to be recessive or something."

"So…I could be fairly normal."

"Yusuke's never been _normal_, hun."

Shiyu could feel how true the words from the other woman were. "So, say it _is_ true and my nature changes…then what? What if I become what goes bump in the night?"

Shizuru let out a long breath. "Chances are if you go evil and go rampaging about…you'll be hunted down by the boys."

Numbness settled over Shiyu; however unlike the one that dulled her emotions this one was uncomfortable and made her feel vulnerable. Without another thought, she stood and headed out the door. Traveling the long hallway, her mind was so caught up in everything. When she ended up outside and walking into the woods, she wasn't aware. The sun was slowly dipping below the horizon. Night began to chill the air even more. Shiyu slowed and realized all this time she hadn't been paying any attention to her surroundings. A curse blew from her lips while her hands planted themselves on her hips. Rustling brought her frustrations to a stall. Looking around, she couldn't pinpoint its location. The next time was followed by an odd chitter and growl. Her heart rate sped up exponentially. Not wanting to become intimate with anything nasty, she turned and started back in the direction she _thought_ she had come from.

The sounds of movement all around her intensified. Some deep seeded instinct kept telling her to run. But, after all the horror films her dad had forced her to watch and all the crazy news stories on TV…she knew better. The first to lose their cool was the first to die. Keeping that thought at the forefront of her mind, she calmly kept walking. A single bead of cold sweat trailed down her neck. It had gotten so dark it was hard to see and so cold that her breath was visible. Little snowflakes began to fall. Shiyu absently began to wonder if snow was her own unique, personal omen. All too quickly she walked into something spiky. The plant stabbed her arm, leg, and scraped her cheek. With a small squeak of pain, she pulled back. Some warmth on her cheek distracted her. She brought her fingers to her cheek and pulled them away. Red, warm, sticky blood coated her fingertips. That tiny voice telling her to run earlier fell eerily silent. Somehow, she felt like she was really screwed now. Directly on the hells of that thought came the most terrifying inhumane howl she'd ever heard or imagined. The undergrowth and trees around her exploded with monsters. Shiyu only saw blurs of flashing eyes, gnashing teeth, and vicious claws. Something hit her…_hard_. She was airborne for only a few moments before slammed into a tree trunk. All air left her lungs in an audible whoosh. Sparkles twinkled in the corners of her vision. This time, though, she fought them back. When her vision cleared, she _really_ wished she _had_ passed out.

Creatures were clawing at one another in an attempt to get to her. Tearing flesh sounded the air as monsters screamed and fought. Grotesque beings clashed. It made her feel small…and sick. And it also brought a fresh load of fear and panic. A wet slap came from just above her head on the tree trunk. Looking up, she watched in horror as a still beating heart flopped down onto her shoulder then off to the ground. She made a gagging noise as an intestine flopped onto the roots beside her right ankle. She turned and retched to the side. Her eyes snapped up as she caught movement from the corner of her vision. Three monsters noticed her at once. In a surreal moment, they all lunged at her at the same time. A piercing shriek filled the air before she was standing above the commotion in a tree. Something hard slammed forcefully into her gut; if she hadn't just vomited earlier she would have again. It was in that moment she realized the shriek had come from her. Her gaze found highly agitated red eyes glaring at her. With a sneer he merely uttered a grunt at her before flashing away. The rest of the monsters fell in what was only seconds before he was back.

He lifted Shiyu roughly onto his shoulder; like a sack of potatoes and ran so fast her vision blurred and her stomach flopped again. They stopped too suddenly making her head ache. Without a word, he literally tossed her onto the front steps.

"Do us all a favor and stay inside." He snarled.

Shiyu, already out of control on her emotions , snapped. "Who the hell died and gave _you_ permission to boss me around!"

"When I have to _save_," he spat the word out like it was vile, "your _pathetic_ human hide."

"No one asked you to!"

"Hn. Next time, I let you die worthless woman." With that he was gone.

* * *

_I will be typing the next one up asap. Thank you for the reviews! As always, reviews are nice. I won't beg for them though. :) Review or don't, your choice...but if you do I will try to acknowledge them in the next chapter at the beginning. _

**_~Erika Hearken_**


	5. Death's Ledge

**E.H.:**

_Whoo wee! Let me tell you, writing these up by hand and then typing them takes a lot of effort. However it's more satisfying to me as I type it to cut this here or add this there as I re-read what I wrote. I don't usually get caught up in readying my own material but...I'd be lying if I said I didn't do that just now. So, this chapter WOULD have been posted around ten minutes ago IF I hadn't started reading through what I wrote... I have to say, I am really enjoying writing this fiction and with each review I've been getting I feel better and better about it. _

_I actually started re-watching the series so I've been brushing up a bit on my memory of the characters. Hope I'm doing good with them! (This is my third time watching it however my Husband's first time.) _

_As always, a thank you to all my reviewers! Names shall be mentioned here: **SakiHanajima1**, **Kunoichi Chaos**, **Criala**, and **Dice. **Really appreciate the reviews on chapter three! _

* * *

**Death's Ledge**

Rubbing her bleary eyes, Shiyu dragged herself from fitful sleep and from her bed. Her back ached. Touching her cheek, she couldn't even feel the scratch from the night before. She wandered down the hallways. Almost to the kitchen by chance, voices floated out to her. With a sigh she neared the doorway wondering idly how late she'd slept in.

"…when'd you get back from Demon World, Hiei?" Yusuke's voice was the first she could identify.

"Hn." Shiyu stiffened at the sound of _his_ voice. It was _him_; that red-eyed bastard. Biting her cheek, she fought the swell of anger he caused in her with a simple grunt.

"Did you acquire any information regarding our guest's attackers?" Kurama was in there as well, was he? Not that she'd doubted he would be.

Tired of standing off to the side, she entered the kitchen area. Her back and side were truly protesting all movement; no doubt bruised. The heavenly scent of breakfast being prepared along with tea drew her attention to where Yukina stood. The small woman tossed a smile in her direction. A scoff from the opposite side of the room brought her gaze back to where _he_ was sitting. He was watching her with a sneer that clearly stated how superior to her he believed himself to be.

"It was hardly worth the effort."

It was meant for her. Shiyu could feel it as her blood began to boil. _'Hardly worth the effort'_ etched in her head as her fists clenched at her sides. As if in reaction to his comment, her back flared up with pain. She ignored the pain the best she could.

"Damnit. Not even a word? Where the hell are these bastards hiding?" Yusuke grumbled while turning. He nodded to Shiyu. "Hey Shiyu."

Nodding in greeting, she turned to go help Yukina; pushing aside all dislike for this _Hiei_. He wasn't worth her frustration.

"Some advice, Detective? Just ditch the useless woman. She isn't worth the time, regardless of Koenma's wishes." And with that statement, he'd become worth her frustration. The very feeling of jackass tainted the air around. It seemed like a collective breath was suddenly being held.

It didn't take much now, really. Her patience didn't snap, crackle, pop, or anything like that. No, it exploded. Turning she glared at the short man with every ounce of malice and hate she could muster. The air around her seemed both super chilled and super heated. "You know what, asshole! I'm trying really hard here to give you your space and leave you the hell alone…but fuck it! _You_ aren't worth _my_ time or effort! I won't walk on eggshells around you anymore! You're such a jackass! Do _me_ a favor and everyone else; _**KINDLY KISS OFF AND DIE**_!" Several pots, plates, cups, chopsticks, and silverware flew around in a whirlwind like cyclone before clattering to the floor. Shiyu stormed from the kitchen with a yell of frustration.

Silence hung over the kitchen as the four looked around. Chopsticks were imbedding in the walls, table, and chairs. Cups and plates were shattered about while pots were flung on every surface imaginable. The only zone untouched was the area surrounding Yukina. Nothing was flung around her.

"Damn, Hiei…the hell'd you do to her?"

"Hiei, I don't think it wise to anger her again…" Kurama stated with a troubled look.

Hiei ignored the comments of his friends. Yukina's movements drew his attention however. She looked at him. "Hiei-san…" The other two looked to Yukina. "That wasn't very kind."

Shiyu stayed inside her room mostly for the next couple of days. She emerged for bathing, fresh air, and helping Yukina clean. Yukina would mostly be the one to bring her food to the room.

She'd called her dad off and on. Each time was more stressful than the last. He just couldn't seem to accept the story she'd told him repeatedly. He kept coming to his own conclusions. Usually after the conversation, she'd find herself scrubbing something to alleviate the stress.

That's where she was found after the latest call.

"_Just tell me the truth, Shiyu. Are you pregnant and shacking up with the guy? I can handle it, I'm a grown man!" _

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_After you and Yusuke, do you think I'm going to judge you? Kill the bastard who touched my baby, sure…but _never_ judge you!"_

"_You couldn't be more wrong! It's like I told you! I'm taking some time to get to know the brother you kept secret from me!"_

"_Is he abusive?! Is that why you can't leave! Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you! I can protect you!" _

She'd hung up after that. A snarl escaped her as she scrubbed the floor harder. "What the hell does he take me for anyway? Can't he just accept the story that I'm with Yusuke and getting to know him?" A soft thud made her look up. Red eyes glared at her making the temper inside her flare. "In case you failed to notice, I just cleaned that floor if you don't mind."

"Hn. Like I care." He replied, turning and walking on the newly scrubbed floor. Slight smudges of dirt from outside tracked into the shine of the floor.

Not about to take his crap, Shiyu reared back and let fly the rag she'd been using to clean. It sailed through the air. Just when she was sure it'd make contact, it hit the wall where his head was moments before. She found herself lying back on the floor, back pressed to the hard surface. The water bucket had overturned in the process of her falling back and was soaking her entire left side as well as her back. Amber eyes widened as the razor thin edge of a sword was held to her throat. She didn't dare swallow or ever breathe deeply for fear she may do herself in accidentally. The pressures increased on the blade as Hiei's blood colored eyes were narrowed slits. She couldn't close her eyes no matter how badly she wanted to.

"You are nothing. Never mistake that, human." Pulling back, he flicked what looked like blood onto the floor. His lip pulled back in disgust. "You reek of fear." Then he was gone again.

Shiyu shivered from more than just the chill of the water. Bringing a trembling hand up to her neck, she pulled away to find a smear of her blood. This time the sight of blood on her fingers was far more nerve wracking. Hiei was obviously dangerous; and he _hated_ her. Pushing herself up, she barely registered the sound of soft foot falls before Yukina's face came into her line of view. The worry that creased the woman's face was so odd. How could such different beings have the same eyes?

"Shiyu-chan! You're bleeding!" The girl began to hold her hands up to Shiyu's neck. A chill, then a tingle followed the glow of the small hands. "I don't understand…"

"I-it was j-just an…" Shiyu tried to push the lie out in stutters but faltered at Yukina's look. Her eyes held such a…cool look to them. Anger was among the emotions that flashed in the aqua-marine headed woman's eyes.

"I can't condone his behavior towards you. It's one thing to be upset by words, but to attack an innocent person twice…"

"Twice?" Shiyu tried to hold in her surprise. How did she know?

"I saw what happened out front a few nights ago. Hiei-san had no right to throw you like a doll. You are a human girl whose body is not built for such abuse. After you collapsed, I helped you to your room and healed your injuries to the best of my abilities. Hiei-san mustn't be allow—"

"Yukina-san, please. I haven't exactly endeared myself to him either. Besides, I prefer to fight my own battles." The look of anger in Yukina's face wasn't right. It looked wrong; misplaced even. She didn't look herself with that flare of emotions.

Yukina sat back on her feet with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. You have become such a dear friend to me that I can't help but to be upset when I find you so injured." She looked at her hands before looking up with a smile. "How about a hike to the hot springs?"

"Hot springs? Do you have some here?"

"Why yes. It is quite a hike there, however with Puu, it is much faster. Shall I invite Keiko and Shizuru?"

Shiyu nodded and found herself smiling in spite of herself.

Puu landed around ten minutes earlier. The women had walked with the large bird-beast up to where the steaming pool of water sat higher up in the mountains. The women stood before the pool. The spirit beast lied just a few feet off. Shizuru dropped her bag next to the hot spring. Yukina and Keiko set theirs down before pulling out items to lay out. Shiyu cast a weary look about. The other's chatted on. Was it really wise to bathe _this_ far away from the temple? What if they were attacked? What exactly could Puu do?

"Chill, kid. Puu's not just for show." Shizuru mumbled as if reading her mind before pealing her clothes off.

Each girl did so, including Shiyu, before wrapping up in a spare towel to actually bathe in. The icy chill to the air was causing so much steam to rise around the spring. Stepping into the water, each female uttered a sigh as they settled in. Closing her eyes, Shiyu laid her head back on the edge. Yukina's sudden gasp made her shoot back up and look around frantically.

"How beautiful…" Keiko murmured, transfixed. Shiyu turned back to them with a frown before seeing why. It was snowing again. A knot of uneasiness settled over her. Was it another omen? After a while, when nothing happened, the knot slowly unwound itself.

Keiko smiled, "I'm sure glad the boys aren't here to ruin this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Shizuru chuckled.

Yukina smiled innocently.

Keiko sighed softly, "I think this is the most relaxed I've been in a while."

Shiyu began to kneed her shoulder; she hadn't even noticed how tense she'd gotten in the last several days. Too much stress for one girl wasn't a good thing. A slight shudder went down her spine. It felt like someone was watching her. She glanced at the trees surrounding them. She went cold when she was positive a set of red-eyes was trained on her before disappearing just as quickly. Shivering, she sank deeper into the water. _'What the heck would he be doing out here?'_ She frowned, thinking a bit. _'Yukina is here…probably just making sure I don't say anything to her while he's not around. Not like I didn't say anything while he was_ gone_. But that obviously wouldn't matter to him anyways either.'_

"You okay? Look like you've seen a ghost." Shizuru rose an eyebrow at her.

"A bird." She answered automatically. "Saw a weird looking bird. Ugly and malformed…" A quick flash of sharp pain went through her head. Wincing, she snorted mentally at the reaction. No doubt he'd heard her.

"How weird?" Keiko nearly whimpered, looking around as well.

"Just a bird. Don't worry, Keiko. It didn't look too menacing." Shiyu smiled, trying to alleviate some of the girl's worries. She looked down at watched the tendrils of her inky black hair swirl around as if they had life in the water. After a while of sitting there, she felt effectively prune like. The conversation stayed light and easy to ignore. Every now and then a few words sunk in, but all in all…the rest of it didn't register in her mind.

Shizuru's movement to stand brought Shiyu's mind back into focus on the here and now. The older woman seemed…off. "I'm done. I think we ought to head back."

All the other three women stepped out before Shiyu. Keiko and Shizuru began to quickly dress, trying to stave off the cold quicker. Yukina seemed to not have the slightest bother over the temperature. Shiyu rose from the water, still wrapped in her soaked towel. Just as she settled her feet on the frozen ground, Puu reacted to something. Keiko frowned, petting the beast. Both she and Shizuru were closest to him while Yukina was just a little off to the side.

"Puu? What is it, boy?" Keiko ran her hand over his neck.

Shiyu caught shadow movement behind Yukina. Without thinking, she ran at Yukina. The moment the figure of a demon emerged from the thicket, Puu let off a loud bird-like shriek that echoed for what seemed like miles. It was obviously a cry of warning. Shiyu didn't slow, shoving Yukina with her whole body weight. She didn't have time to think. White hot pain exploded from her bare left shoulder down across her back to her right hip. Both girls landed in a heap on the ground. Yukina made an odd cry before she moved Shiyu, throwing her hands over the area of Shiyu's back that was screaming in agony. Shiyu tensed at Yukina's touch. Her breathing felt slower, harder. The wet smack beside her did little to draw her away from the pulsating pain.

Blurs of motion, barely heard mumbles under the over powering screams in her head as she refused to let them out made up Shiyu's world.

'_It's not your time, Shiyuki.'_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the same voice that told her run. However this time, she was able to distinctly make out a woman's intonation from it. Moving only her eyes, she looked around not daring to move. There was stillness before something began to burn her back. Not able to hold it back, a scream tore itself free of her throat. Clutching the blue tufts of fur beneath her hands, a breeze flowing past her didn't stop the searing of her back. She must have been on Puu's back face-first as she was only really able to see flowing blue fur.

"Hold still." It was Hiei's voice. Instead of fighting, she nodded. It felt like eternity before the pain dulled to a very uncomfortable throb. What felt like ice being pressed over the burned area helped dull it down to barely tolerable. Puu jostled a bit with what she assumed was landing.

"The hell happened!" Yusuke's voice drew near along with rushed footsteps.

"This fool threw herself in front of a demon."

"To protect me." Yukina interjected from somewhere beside her. "We must get her inside."

"Yukina! My love! Are you hurt?!" Shiyu felt guild rise up along with fear.

'_Here it is. They're finally going to be sick of me like everyone else eventually becomes. If I hadn't wanted to go, none of this would have happened.'_

"Hn. You are truly an idiot if you believe that." Hiei stated to her. Kuwabara was worrying over Yukina. She felt her consciousness slipping away.

"Shizuru, did you happen to have a spare towel on hand? Shiyu looks very—" Kurama stopped mid-sentence.

Something warm covered her. At first she flinched. Then she realized it was warm, not burning. Glancing over, she saw that black fabric covered her.

"Can you move?" Kurama was much closer than he'd just been. He was knelt beside her now. Shiyu attempted to move only to hiss and fall back onto her face. She shook her head. Gentle hands moved her until she was cradled to a chest. Her eyes settled on Hiei where he was standing before, whom she assumed was Kurama holding her, for only a moment. His ever present cloak was gone, leaving his bare arms exposed to the winter chill. Looking down, the black fabric took on familiar shape of a black cloak. In seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

_I swear, if my characters ever actually came to life, they'd strangle me. All of my original characters seem to be put through hell and back again on a daily basis. "Here, you're going to be sliced here...oh! And over here, someone's going to attack you!" Heeheehee. They'd kill me. For certain. Oh well, can't say I'd blame them. _

_In any case, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am promising more developements in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading! _

_~**Erika Hearken**_


	6. Dead Pace

**E.H.:**

_Before I go any further on updating this fiction with a new chapter, I want to immortalize a remembrance for all the children and people lost in the horrible school shooting in Connecticut today. As a daycare worker with Kindergarten and 1st grade classes in our building…it was especially hard today looking at these kids that I work with every day. Now, some mothers…fathers…sisters…brothers…family will no longer have a chance to spend another day with their child. May each child forever be remembered in someone's heart._

_Sorry to start with such a somber mood, but it definitely got to me. I have an update to get to! Thank you all for sticking by me and reading/reviewing this fiction. Thanks again to **Kunoichi Chaos**, **SakiHanajima1**, and **Criala** for your reviews. I'm very happy you are enjoying my work._

* * *

**Dead Pace**

"She's stable." Kurama sighed, sitting back with a look at Yukina. "You mustn't feel guilty, Yukina."

"I should have noticed…"

"He snuck up on all of us, sweetheart." Shizuru frowned at the wall. "Even Puu."

"So how'd the hell that happen?" Yusuke growled.

"Hard to tell, Yusuke. Perhaps it was a fluke-"

"You don't believe that shit any more than I do, Kurama."

Hiei was leaning in the most secluded corner of the room. "He was an assassin."

"Quite troubling. Whoever sent him had a clear target. However, why Yukina? More importantly, why now?"

"Or more likely, why strike the wrong target?" Everyone turned to see the teen version of the Spirit World ruler in the doorway.

"Elaborate." It wasn't a request, rather a demand from Kurama.

Koenma moved further into the room, taking a seat near Shiyu. "The actual target was Shiyu. We did some in depth analysis on some of the DNA samples found from the human crime scene surrounding the death of Ketsuro, Koname. Quite a gruesome one too, it looked like." He trailed before shaking his head. "It appears that her mother was indeed a demon. In fact, the same demoness that took the name Ketsuro, Koname after the older human woman's passing. Her true name is still unknown at this time. However, I had ogre do some digging and found out _why_ she was running."

"So Shiyu's got demon blood. Like me. What are the chances…?" Yusuke's sarcasm was like an acid backdrop.

Kurama ignored Yusuke, pushing forward. "What was the running from?"

"Not so much _what_ as _whom_." Koenma looked highly uncomfortable. "She was running from Toguro."

"Say what?! But he's dead!" Kuwabara's loud outburst was silence with a punch from Shizuru.

"Shut up, bro!" She hissed quieter than her younger sibling. "Don't wake her up."

"She was from the Quest Class of demons. As you all well know, they are able to manifest objects seemingly out of thin air using their demon energy."

"Naturally, Shiyu inherited the same abilities then. Her emotions are the trigger. However, that does not explain the telekinesis." Kurama looked at Shiyu's sleeping form.

"But why was she running from Toguro?" Yusuke frowned, scratching his head. "That doesn't make much sense…"

"I assume it had more to do with Karasu than Toguro. After all, he was also from the Quest Class of demons, wasn't he?"

"Yes." It was a fairly absent response from the fox demon as he stared off into space locked in obvious thought.

"If she's got demon blood like Urameshi, than how come she ain't stronger?" Kuwabara grumbled, holding his head from his earlier assault.

"It has yet to awaken, dolt." Hiei snapped with an eye roll accompanying it.

"Who are you callin' a dolt?!"

"Have you any idea as to what it even means?" Hiei fired back.

"Yeah! Means like dead and stuff…"

"Hn." The smirk from the smaller man only served to set the taller one off.

"Ya know what, runt?! I've about had it up to here with you!"

"Would you just shut up?" Yusuke bit, turning back to Koenma. "Is she a demon sleeper like me?"

"Not exactly. See, you were a unique case of hidden genetics over centuries." Koenma frowned, crossing his arms.

"So if she's like, half demon…how does her power wake up?"

The teenaged ruler looked at Kuwabara. "That's the kicker, Kuwabara. We don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Glacial daggers were being thrown by the former Spirit Detective's eyes.

"Don't you find this all a little odd, Yusuke? Half demons are supposed to be a very rare occurrence. Often times, the baby is naturally aborted by the mother's body due to the harshness of the demonic energy on the womb. Yet your family just happens to have two? Because of how rare these cases are, there really are no ways to tell how or even _if_ the demon blood will wake."

"It will." Eyes turned to Hiei. "If she's even half similar to Yusuke, she will awaken."

"Gee, Hiei, that almost sounded like a compliment."

"Hn. It was a warning."

"Which leaves one question…when it does wake…what will we be dealing with?" Koenma's face was filled with nearly palpable worry.

"She won't be evil." Shizuru stated firmly. However, it was unclear if she was trying to convince everyone else or herself.

"_Shiyuki."_

'_Who are you?' She stood on the precipice of the highest cliff she'd ever seen. 'Where are you?'_

"_You know me. I'm always with you. Around you." A brushing, ghost of a touch trailed her cheek. "Stop hiding from yourself. You can't hide who and what you really are. You have so much unrealized potential_."

'Potential?' _She scoffed. 'I'm nothing! That's all I've ever been. What potential could someone the world hates so much have?'_

"_Stop that. You matter very much."_

'_Oh yeah? Let me guess…I matter to you? You're just a voice in my head!' She laughed then, shaking her head. 'I'm arguing with my own head. Perfect.'_

"_I am not just a voice in your head. I have such little time to reach out to you. I can't do it often or even for long. And to answer you, yes…you do matter to me. And to your father. I have to leave you now, love…" That ghost touch was back. Shiyu closed her eyes against it, wondering why it felt so reassuring and safe. Tears gathered in her eyes, pooling at the edges. _

'_Who are you…?'_

"_Someone who loves you beyond death. Now, it's time to open your eyes, Shiyuki. You're needed elsewhere."_

'_But—'_

It was like being torn in two directions at once; lacerating pain blooming along a set path. Moist tears leaked down her cheeks before her eyes opened. Muted voices around her that had previously been strange background noise, hushed. Too many pairs of eyes were on her.

"Oh dear, don't you move now, Shiyu-chan. Your back hasn't healed completely." Botan's face was nearby and filled with concern.

'_Who was that and why do I feel so…broken and lost?'_

"Yo. Welcome back to the land of the living." She looked to Yusuke, sitting beside her with Keiko to his left. To Keiko's left was Yukina.

"Shiyu-chan…" Yukina started with unshed tears on her eye lids. "I'm so…I'm so sor—"

"…it was my choice…" Damn her throat was dry.

"Here, drink this." Keiko held a straw to her lips. Trusting the other girl, Shiyu struggled to slurp some liquid into her parched throat. The moment the cool water hit her dry throat, she closed her eyes. She sighed in content before a snort escaped as she lied back down.

"How long this time?"

"Just a day, kid."

"Maybe I should glue the damn bed to me."

"Might help." Shizuru chuckled. "You seem pretty damn fond of lying there often."

She let her gaze roam the room, surprised to see Hiei _and_ Koenma. "Why does my back feel like I tried to lay on the stove top while it was on?"

"Hiei cauterized the wound an assassin inflicted upon you." For once, she could say she was overjoyed to heard Kurama's voice of logic. It was really nice to hear someone answer her question for once.

"Goody. Assassin." She smirked as sarcasm laced her tone.

"Shiyu…I know this probably isn't the best time but…we found your mother."

She waved her hand at Koenma to continue. The young ruler arched an eyebrow at her before clearing his throat. "If you recall our previous conversation, I mentioned a demon that crossed into human world and took on your mother's name. It would seem that your mother was indeed a demoness. She ran to Human World and hid away by taking the name Ketsuro, Koname. She was from a special class of demons in Demon World called the Quest Class."

"You were right about timing. All of this when I can't move? Can't even attempt to pace or whatever?" Shiyu sighed. "I'm so exhausted. My mind doesn't even know whether I'm sane or not anymore."

"I'm aware that this is a lot to swallow. Maybe we should leave you to rest some more before approaching this subject again."

"You heard the Royal brat, everyone out." Shizuru led the group out before tossing over her shoulder, "take it easy, kid."

Shiyu sighed and turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Why did you save her?" She tensed at Hiei's voice, assuming he'd been the first to leave.

"She's my friend." She replied exasperatedly.

"It was idiotic." He growled.

"And why the hell would _you_ care if it was idiot and I happened to get myself killed?"

"What makes you think I do?" He snapped. Like an adolescent girl who didn't like what she heard. Did she just hit a nerve somehow?

"That's just it, Hiei. I don't think you do. I _know_ it was stupid beyond any measurable capacity. It didn't do it because I thought I'd be heralded as a hero. I couldn't care less about that crap. Yukina and the other girls did something no one ever did for me. They reached out to me and were kind to me. They never judged me. I'm no fool, I know I don't deserve their friendship. But, because they are the first people to truly befriend me…I would do anything for them. Even give my life."

Silence. She half wondered if he'd cut out at the beginning of her little speech. Her voice probably just irritated him. She almost smirked in bitter amusement.

"Hn. You talk too much."

The comment was followed by a cool breeze from the window. She blinked. That…was the first thing he'd said to her _without_ venom dripping from every syllable.

A few minutes passed before she lost her patience with lying there useless. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she forced herself to roll over. Panting from the exertion, she shoved herself up onto her hands and knees. Her arms and legs shook as she took several deep breaths to quell the pain. Weak. She was sick of being so weak. It was time she stopped relying on everyone else's strength to keep her safe. She needed to learn how to fight back for herself. She couldn't keep asking or expecting Yusuke and his friends to come running to her rescue and save her all the time. She didn't want to. No. It was time to learn how to stand alone. Crawling to the wall, she pulled herself to her feet. Stumbling through the door, she leaned against the wall as support. She slowly worked her way around the complex. A door ahead opened; Kurama stepped into the hallway. He turned with a frown and saw her. His face shifted to concern as he quickly moved to her side.

"Shiyu-san! You mustn't be up and moving about! You risk reopening your wound!"

Gently, she shoved his hand aside giving him a small smile. "I'm done being a useless weakling. I need to grow up and face my demons." She nearly winced physically at the bad usage of words.

"I understand your sentiments, however one can't face their demons whist dead."

"Am I really worth all the fuss if I just give up and die? If I'm _that_ weak, what does it matter in the end?"

An odd look passed through his eyes before amusement lightened behind the green. "You are too similar." He'd barely spoken loudly enough for her to hear. Before she could comment, Yusuke and Yukina were in the hallway.

"Who you talkin' to fox-boy?" Yusuke stopped and frowned at Shiyu. She was ushered soon after into the room by Yukina. She sat stiffly, pushing the pain aside; even though her eyes watered from the effort. Yukina disappeared for a brief time before returning with a small jar of oddly colored gel. It was a dusty pink that seemed to…move on its own within the jar. Shiyu trusted Yukina; so when the maiden settled behind her and pulled her shirt up very carefully, Shiyu managed not to flinch. The gel was cool and soothing on her throbbing back. She let out a deep breath as the pain subsided for the time being.

"I want to be trained." She broke the tense silence as Yukina moved aside.

"Trained?" Koenma frowned. "Trained how?"

"I'm sure you already know. I'm not all right with being protected all the time." She paused, meeting Koenma's gaze so no mistakes could be made about her intentions. "Believing that Yusuke and his friends will be able to continuously watch over my safety is not only a ridiculous notion, but also an unjustified action. They have sacrificed enough already. They each have places to be and people they need to be with. I will not allow myself to be used as an excuse for them to be held away from their lives in order to protect me."

Koenma sputtered at the obvious accusation. "How dare you? That's an unsound accu—"

"Train me."

"She's got a point, Koenma." Shizuru sighed from where she was against the wall by the nearest open window. Smoke blew from her parted lips.

"I'm not holding them here! They work for me as a—"

"Favor from the past. These boys are too damn prideful and loyal to walk away from a request made by an old friend." The older female groused. "Whether intentional or not, you keep dragging them through hell for your own benefit."

Kurama shifted as though uncomfortable with the line of conversation. Yusuke glowered at them both.

"Can't tell if I'm pissed or flattered…"

"Agreed, Yusuke."

"Well, Koenma?" Shiyu stared him down.

"I…I just know if this is a good idea…"

"How could trainin' her be so bad?" The young ruler shot a glare at Kuwabara. "Hey! I was just askin'!"

"_Because_, Kuwabara, there is no telling what could cause her demon side to awaken!" Koenma stressed.

"And sitting here, doing nothing to _train_ my abilities is a much better option? Right now, I_ can't_ control them! I'm like a ticking time bomb and I don't want anyone I've come to care for to end up hurt because of me!" The Spirit World leader's gaze was focused past her shoulder. By the stiff set to everyone else's shoulders, she had a very good idea as to why all at once. Releasing a shaking breath, she forced a taciturn calmness over herself. The light thuds of items being placed or dropped back to the floor was a small cacophony of sound. For once, he little outburst didn't leave her feeling ashamed or scared; rather she felt her point was made.

"As I'm sure you could see, my control is a moot point. Koenma, the last thing I want is become is a harbinger of doom. However, I just can't see any other way to approach this! I couldn't live with myself if I caused someone harm because I couldn't keep myself in check."

"I can see that. However—"

"It seems imperative that control is learned and quickly. These outbursts have become not only more frequent but stronger as well." The red-head seemed to be deep in thought. "Perhaps it would be wise for Yusuke and myself to being training Shiyu-san."

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you, Kuwabara? You're not going to be help in this."

"You can it, Urameshi! In case you forgot, I'm the one who mastered the Spirit Sword _and_ I'm psychic!"

"Tch! More like psychotically annoying."

"Actually Yusuke…Kuwabara may be of some assistance."

"So you're just going to go ahead without any consent?!" Koenma blurted.

"Hey! Don't you friggin' remember?! You fired my ass a long time ago! I don't gotta work for you anymore! I'll do whatever I damn well please!"

Shiyu smirked; she was glad to know someone was willing to do what, in her opinion, needed to be done.

"Shiyu-san, I understand you probably desire to do anything other than sleep. However, you will need rest if you wish to start training tomorrow. We will wake you at five."

"In the morning?! Hell no, Kurama!" Yusuke sputtered.

"Five it is." Shiyu nodded before rising slowly. She headed back to the room to sleep. She pushed beyond the discomfort of her back. Once she was lying on her stomach, sleep refused to come. Somewhere near two-thirteen in the morning did her body fall into a fitful rest and her mind into a horrible nightmare.

* * *

_Hope you all like this one! Next chapter will be a bit more…interesting. Training of the Shiyu shall commence! Also, if Yukina seems a little out of character, I apologize! I'm trying to keep her in character! (In response to SakiHanajima1…Yukina will have a bit of a…sibling smack down with Hiei in the near future. I had that planned out so it's funny you asked for it! Haha!) Peace out! On to the next chapter!_

_~**Erika Hearken**_


	7. Dead Silence

**E.H.:**

_Ahhhh…another chapter done. This chapter both depressed me and made me laugh while writing it. It always amazes me how the characters seem to pretty much take the story away from me and make it their own. I know that sounds really weird, but that's how it feels. It is a much more personal story to me because of how I'm going about writing it._

_Again, thanks to my reviewers! You guys keep me going whether you know it or not! __**SakiHanajima1**__, __**RiinaVenecara**__, __**Kunoichi Chaos**__…thank you three for the reviews on chapter six. I keep getting more encouragement every time I read them. :D Thanks a bunch all my reviewers! _

* * *

**Dead Silence**

_Running, running, running. She couldn't stop no matter what. There was no option besides run. Her baby would live. That's what mattered. Once she was far enough away from the human city, she slowed. He was there in an instant, as she knew he'd be. A rise of fear angered her as she choked it down. She would no more fear this bastard then she would the inevitable death that was her destiny._

"_Are you truly done running, Kurotsuru?" She grit her teeth as his smooth, bored tone made her blood boil._

"_Keh!" She spat at him with a smirk. "You are still too prideful and stupid for your own good, Karasu."_

"_And yet here you stand…trembling…" He sighed, wiping the spittle from his cheek. "Things could have been different, dear sister."_

"_Half. Don't you ever forget that we only share a sperm donor. Your disgusting pig of a father raped _my_ mother. That makes us not more sibling than it makes a bird into a fish."_

_He tsked. "Such foolery. And for what? You knew I'd find you. If you won't join us, then you'll die." It was so matter-of-fact._

"_I hate you. Remember?" She sighed in annoyance. "So why the hell would I join you, sadistic asshole?"_

"_Yes, I remember. And thus, you die." He disappeared, but she knew his moves. She moved in time as he touched the ground she'd previously occupied. She wanted to be sure he would never forget that he won this _only_ because she _let_ him. His tall, lithe form straightened. The black of his pin straight hair flowed around him as his dark eyes followed her movements. The metal mask over the lower half of his face hid the obvious smirk on his lips. "Aren't you going to use your power?"_

"_Why? _You_ aren't worth my time, Karasu." In reality, she knew she had very little left to use. She'd planted the majority of them into her precious baby. It was a risk, but Kurotsuru knew it was the right choice. Her baby would live. With a smile, she faced Karasu, throwing out a barrier surrounding both of them within a glowing net. She wouldn't risk making this too large scaled and too obvious to the humans. They had to believe it was violent humans that did this. The truth wasn't something she was willing to gander at them knowing. _

_The bomb Karasu manifested pressed into her chest. Instead of escaping like she knew she could have, she wrapped her arms around it…accepting it. The face of her baby filled her mind along with her lover's. He'd care for the child, she knew. He'd promised her two nights before. "You've done well playing the fool, Karasu. You'll never know the truth of to what extent either." The bomb ignited as she grinned victoriously. _

_Pain tore through her chest. Blood sprayed around them, staying within the barrier, as her heart seized. Her body hit the ground with a muted thud and bounced lifelessly twice. However, she wasn't dead yet. Her entire chest cavity was blown open. Her body was in so much pain, she only saw glimpses of what she'd left behind in order to protect them. Karasu bent and laughed in her face. It was a maniacal sound; insane and twisted. He was not in his right mind; he'd never been since Toguro had stripped his dignity from him. _

"_If I had more time, dearest sister, I'd drag this out. Make it more intimate seeing as how you _are_ family. But since I'm a little rushed…" He dug his sharp nails into her still beating heart before wrenching from her body, holding it over her face. Grinning like the mad man he was, he crushed it in his hand and made sure every last drop of the red life essence trailed over her face. Everything slowed down as her brain registered no more blood was pumping to it. Her body convulsed before stilling and her life leaving her eyes._

Shiyu shot upright with a mangled, silent scream on her lips. The blankets were twisted around her as she frantically gasped lung filling breaths. Her chest hurt. Grabbing the night shirt's front, she stared glass eyed at her lap. The dream was barely able to be recalled now. It was fuzzy and fading quickly; however the feelings it left behind were hard to ignore. She tried to grasp onto what it was that could make her feel that way. All that she could comprehend was fear and a deep, soul-searing sorrow that made her want to curl up and cry until she had nothing left. Her door slid open after a soft knock. Snapping her gaze to the door she found Kurama standing in the doorway.

"Ah, you're already awake, I see. Are you prepared to begin?" If he could see the distress on her face, he didn't comment or give her any indication. For that small blessing, she was overly grateful to the red head.

"Let me change and I will be…"

Shiyu stood in the dark, cool morning air. Yusuke was yawning for the hundredth time so far. He kept grumbling off and on over the early morning being 'a fucking bastard'. Kuwabara looked just as tired yet was surprisingly quiet. She found it oddly disconcerting for the tall, boisterous male to be so…out of it.

"Shiyu-san." She turned back to Kurama as he spoke. "Whenever your abilities arose, what emotions were the strongest at those times?"

It was odd really; Shiyu could have sword Kurama looked distracted for just a quick flashing instant. She shrugged it off as nothing. "I mostly remember fear, anger, and sadness."

Kurama grimaced at her answer. Frowning, she didn't get a chance to respond to his look as Hiei suddenly sprung out at her. Surprised, she yelped before realizing he was going to hit her…_with flaming fists_. Without fail, fear leapt off her skin. By some miracle, she dodged him. The ground trembled around her. "Wh-what?"

"Don't try to dampen it! Try to gain control over it, Shiyu!" Kurama yelled over the noise.

"How?!"

"Concentrate!"

Hiei appeared again, fueling her trepidation. With a scream she threw herself to the side away from his fire fists as black lightening flung out from where her feet had been. The demon man dodged it, coming at her again. Seeing this she flung her hands out toward him, shutting her eyes tightly. The sound of exploding rocks and feet hitting the ground farther from her was the last noise she could hear. Panic swelled in her. What…just happened?

"Remarkable…"

"Holy shit, Hiei!"

"Uh guys? Remind me not to scare her...like ever…"

"Hn."

Opening one eye, she gasped. A broken shell of earth and rocks surrounded her with a cocoon of the same sparking lightning licking out and back. Blinking, she swallowed. Her thoughts became vocal, "w-w-what just ha-happened?!"

"I dunno! You tell us!" Yusuke shot back.

"It appears that when frightened, you utilize this lightning energy as a shield of sorts. It even brings the very rock under your feet up as a shell to create a layered protection. Interesting."

"Interesting?! That's really messed up!" Kuwabara hollered.

Shiyu began to push herself up from the rubble around her. She looked terrified of what surrounded her. Shaking, she flinched from a bolt that swerved too close for comfort.

"Shiyu! You mustn't fear it! Instead, control the flows of energy." Kurama sounded rather urgent which didn't help her at all.

"How do I do that?"

"Reach deep within yourself. How does this energy feel to you?"

Swallowing, she dared to close her eyes. She visualized a file cabinet labeled with 'fear'. She reached out the one partially opened drawer and pulled back as it chilled her fingertips and tingled through. "C-cold and tingles…"

"Focus on that! You must grasp it and utilize it. _You_ control _it_, not the other way around."

She reached back and watched the same electric shocks leap from the drawer. Shaking, she waited as a few shot out at her. '_Grasp the bolts…'_ The soft voice that didn't belong to her sent a tendril of warmth through her. It calmed a modicum of the trepidation within. Her hand shot out and gripped a bolt as it darted at her hand. It was so cold that it hurt at first. The tingles became pin pricks that soon brought a small cry from her lips. She couldn't lose to this. No. She _wouldn't_ love to this. The bolt wiggled as though to free itself before the coldness faded back to a small pulse of chill; like a heartbeat. The tingle was still present but was no longer painful. Just mildly uncomfortable.

Her eyes snapped open. She held one of the energy crackles in her grasp. She looked up and met Kurama's gaze. Surprised, she opened her hand and released it. A swirl of the energy encompassed her but flowed _from_ her now and not just _around_ her. "I-I did it…"

"Fascinating." The red head murmured before smiling at Shiyu.

Yusuke was silent, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Whoa…that was freaky."

"Well done, Shiyu. Let us take a break." Kurama nodded to her.

"A break? She's hardly tapped into the well of her power, Kurama." Hiei glowered. "Unless you trust that she won't have another outburst, which is unlikely."

The field of energy faded away. Shiyu rolled her eyes, "kill joy."

"You may have managed a portion of that energy. That only makes you little more useful than a pebble tossed against a mountain."

"Would you just back off me?!"

"No. Not until you learn your place, woman."

"Geeze, Hiei…why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Yusuke glared at the shorter male.

"You said to train her yet you find the liberty to allow her to 'break' from the exertion. If she's exhausted by _this_ already, then she's better off dead."

Shiyu was about to comment when Yusuke snapped.

"You watch what the hell you say! You may be all happy and shit with your stand-off ways with your family, but I'm not! Like it or not, that's my sister you're wishin' dead! I've never and would never say that 'bout Yu—"

"Watch yourself, detective." Hiei's voice held such a sharp edge to it that it made Shiyu shiver. "I, for one, would hate to kill you."

"Yeah? Why don't you bring it?" Shiyu felt their powers explode from them as the challenge was leveled. The intensity of them made her quiver. How the hell were they this strong and yet not give off any signs of it until now?

"Would you two stop playing roshambo*?" Shiyu didn't mean to sound so sharp but at the same time annoyance was rising. Yusuke stopped to stare at her, mouth agape at the slang she'd used.

"And what the hell is roshambo? Another stupid human game?"

Kurama dropped his head forward as if in shame or exasperation.

"Naw, it's a game where two guys keep kicking each other in the balls until one falls." Yusuke seemingly recovered from his initial shock. "Though how she knew that…"

Hiei turned to glare at her. "Does your idiocy have any limits?"

"Does yours?" She snapped back. She caught Kurama's cringe. The small male blurred for a breath before his face was level with hers. In that moment, oddly enough, the thought that crossed her mind was that he was taller than she gave him initial credit for. She actually had to tip her chin _up_ a bit to see his eyes clearly. He sniffed her; _sniffed_ her before grunting.

"You still reek, human." Then he did as he always did; he flashed out of sight.

Four weeks blurred together. Day after day, Kurama put her through the same set of practices to gain control over her 'fear spikes' as she'd come to dub them. Each time she thought she had it, it would either explode in her hands knocking her yards across the ground or she'd pass out from exhaustion. Kuwabara forced her to meditate; something she quickly learned she truly hated. However, Yusuke was the most torturous. Every damn day she ran laps around the area. However, the laps were five miles long. To make matters worse, not only did she have to run this five times but then she had fifteen repetitions of laps up and down the staircase from hell. Sore limbs, exhaustion, hunger, and wariness became her closest companions.

Dragging from her warm blankets at five am sharp, Shiyu dressed in the training clothes Yusuke had loaned her. She used ribbons to tie his too large pants to her waist and secure the bottom cuffs above her ankles. Once ready, she made her way to the peacefully quiet kitchen. Inside, Yukina was busy preparing food. With a smile, Shiyu grabbed a cup of tea sighing in content.

"Are you prepared for another day of training?" Red eyes cut to the side filled with inquiry.

"Yes."

"You've certainly been working hard, Shiyu-chan."

"If I gave up now, I would let her down."

"I'm sure your mother is extremely proud of you. I know I am."

Shiyu looked at the smiling ice maiden who'd come to mean as much to her as Yusuke had in the past weeks. Returning the smile, she nodded. "Yours would be as well."

Kurama entered, cutting off whatever reply Yukina may have had. "Are you ready, Shiyu-san?"

Setting aside the tea, Shiyu nodded. With a parting wave to Yukina, she followed Kurama out. They walked in silence for a while, passing the usual training grounds. She didn't comment even if her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Here we are." Kurama stopped before a large crevice that was wide and looked very deep.

Frowning, she looked at the red head. "What am I to do?"

"See what ya can feel down there. Using only your spirit energy." Yusuke replied, waking up from the side with Kuwabara. The black haired punk had his hands locked behind his head.

Raising an eyebrow, she obeyed without a word. Stepping up to the edge, she peered in. It was so deep that she couldn't see the bottom. She closed her eyes and gathered her energy. She opened her eyes gradually preparing to 'see' what she could with her energy. Yusuke came up and clapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Good, good…" Something was off in his eyes and voice; she darted her gaze to the side in suspicion. What was he up to? "Whatcha feel?"

A spark of annoyance glittered within her. "If you give me a minute—"

Yusuke shoved her, full force off the edge. Horror surged upwards. That weightless feeling that over took her made her stomach spiral. A scream dislodged from her throat, echoing for what seemed like miles. She began flailing.

"Stop freaking out and use your energy, damnit!" Yusuke's voice shocked her. She looked beside her, watching in horror as he was falling beside her.

"Are you fucking insane!" She shrieked at him.

"Probably!" He laughed. _He laughed_ as they were falling to their _death_! "Now shut up and use your fear to access your bolts. _Before_ you become a pink gooey pancake!"

She snapped to see the ground that hadn't been visible earlier rushing up to greet her. She couldn't. She couldn't concentrate and only felt fear racing over her. "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"NO I CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, throwing her arms out. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Right as the greedy ground rushed forth to tangle her in death's limbs, a huge explosion of blinding light erupted within the area around the free-falling figures. Everything slowed down and Shiyu knew she was dead. But wasn't death supposed to hurt? Wasn't it supposed to be less…dangly? At that particular thought, her eyes opened. She hadn't even realized she'd shut them so tightly as they ached from the strain. The ground was maybe two or three feet down from where her feet hung. Blinking, she looked to her hands and saw the fear spikes tethered to the rocky walls on either side of the crevice. Their long, crackling ends were extended from her hands like sparking purple-black ropes.

"Well I'll be damned…you managed it after all." Yusuke chuckled, walking up to her. How wasn't he a pink gooey pancake himself? She looked past him to where he'd 'landed'; a small crater marked where he'd landed. His words sunk in as she let go of the energy tethers to drop onto her feet.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"You deaf or somethin'? Maybe all your screamin' damaged your ears." His cocky grin was quickly burrowing into her patience.

"What exactly did you mean by…'after all'?"

"Just what I said. You had me worried for a sec there. Didn't wanna bury the sister I just met already. But you pulled through in the end; jus' like I thought."

"Y-yo-you…BASTARD!"

With a giggle that snapped her patience like a dry twig, Yusuke took off a run. She tailed him finding that he'd been holding back much more than she'd thought before. She couldn't even keep up.

* * *

_So! Had to have some sibling quarreling! I do promise for some sibling fighting between Hiei and Yukina soon! :D _

_As a side note…_

_*Urban Dictionary Definition, Roshambo:  
A game; to kick each other in the balls over an object, last one standing wins. _

_Not kidding. I could not for the life of me while writing this the other day remember a word for facing off against each other or basically ego boosting when I stumbled across this on Google. At first I was kind of shocked, then utterly inspired. Somehow, this term is just far more apropos for the boys. _

_As for the name Kurotsuru, I means in a literal translation- Black Crane. Wanted to make it fit into the idea of Karasu's name which means Crow or Raven. Since they are black birds…black crane seemed plausible. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I really enjoyed writing it! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	8. Death Dangling

**E.H.: **

_Nearly Christmas. __ I can stare at my tree from where I sit writing. It's kind of nice really. Now all I need is to flash the puppy dog eyes and maybe my hubby'll snag a mug of hot chocolate for me. Heehee! _

_Thanks be to all my reviewers on the last couple of chapters! __**SakiHanajima1**__, __**RiinaVenecara**__, __**Kunoichi Chaos,**__ and __**Pelawen Night**__…you guys rock!_

_This next chapter seemed so much smaller in my actual writing but it turned out longer than I thought! Besides, this chapter has quite a bit of development in it. (Cue the evil giggles and hand rubbing.) Without any further ramblings on my part…I present, the next chapter._

* * *

**Death Dangling**

Dear kami, her hand hurt. It throbbed off and on with its own rhythm. What was worse was that no matter how bad _her_ hand hurt, _Yusuke's_ face was _perfectly fine._ No bruises, marks, scrapes…absolutely no sign that she'd even landed a punch or two. Irritation twitched at her right eye. Every time she thought about it, he would smirk at her as if he could read her mind. The smug little punk would then take the time to make some wry comment on how her hand was fairing. Yes, dead Yusuke was beginning to look far more appealing than smug Yusuke.

Shiyu couldn't bring herself to sleep either. Something was bothering her; settle at the back of her mind. Every time she'd close her eyes, an uncomfortable feeling would overtake her. Everyone else had retired hours ago to sleep. Not able to rest anyway, she gathered two towels and headed to the ofuro. She settled into the warm, soothing water. Washing her hair, he mind floated away on the rippled surface of the water. Images, memories, and glimpses of her training and where it had led her trailed through her mind. She felt so different then when she'd started. She could actually access her energy channels now; more specifically, fear.

Standing, she wrapped in one of the towels, draining the water from the basin. She hadn't bothered to bring any clothes with her since everyone else was asleep. She padded bare-foot back to her room. Once her door was shut soundly, she turned back to the open space with a sigh. As she crossed the room, she dropped her towel to the floor. Drying her hair with the other, she opened the window. Winter or summer made no difference to her; she always felt such comfort from the breeze over her nude, wet flesh. Staring up at the waxing crescent moon, she sighed in peace. That peace lost its edge when she noted the feeling of being watched.

Her eyes darted around until amber met crimson. He was standing in the tree across the courtyard from her room. She blinked before feeling heat creep over her body. His gaze flickered over her naked skin before he moved. Once her gaze wasn't held captive in his, she quickly shut the old fashioned rice-paper window. Feeling her entire body flush, she quickly dressed before settling again to at least try and sleep.

The morning was crystalline and nearly as cold as the koorime village Yukina was from. Kurama quietly picked his way through the wooded area surrounding Genkai's temple. Once to the right tree, the res head leaned casually against it. His arms folded over his chest while his ankles crossed. Emerald green eyes surveyed his surroundings with little interest. The nature around the tall male was responding to his particular form of spirit and demon energy. It seemed as if almost dancing in the slight breeze.

"What do you want, fox?"

Kurama's lips pulled into a small smirk of amusement at the annoyed sounding fire demon who sat above him on one of the tree's branches. "Naturally to curb my curiosity."

Hiei's silence was in itself a form of conversation; the fox demon male had learned this long ago.

"You've been very distant for nearly a month, yet you still observed her training all this time."

"What are you hinting at?" It didn't hold nearly as much venom as he'd obviously intended.

"Are you curious about our guest, Hiei?" The sparkle of mirth colored Kurama's eyes.

"Hn. Why the hell would I give a damn about that useless woman?" There was a long pause before Hiei growled threateningly. Apparently, he finally read into the atmosphere and fox's presence. "What are you really doing here, Kurama?"

A sigh, "we could use your assistance."

"No."

"You have a natural…talent of agitating her. As you know, her fear barrier has been brought down and managed. However, her anger barrier is stronger. We could use your help to break into her anger. It would be beneficial if you would assist us."

"Was that a threat?"

"No, Hiei. No threat. Just inquiry." Green eyes closed before Kurama pushed away from the tree. "Or more accurately, an honest request from one friend to another. Take it as you will." He waved over his shoulder to the fire demon as he headed away from the area.

"C'mon already! Get angry!" Yusuke yelled at her. Shiyu sighed, holding the hand stand he'd made her do. "I was already pissed off at the old hag by now!"

"Nothing's making me angry."

"What if I friggin' hit ya?"

"Keiko would give you the ass kicking of the century for hitting a girl." She smirked.

"Perhaps we should try a near approach." Kurama sounded damn near exasperated.

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked what was being thought.

"Shiyu, what angers you most?"

She frowned. She found anger the hardest whenever it crept up; so finding whatever triggered it again was a lot easier said than done.

"Probably her uselessness." Hiei's voice floated from behind her. She glared to her side as he wandered into view. "It angers me; I can only imagine how much it bothers her."

"Excuse me? Did we _ask_ for a comment from the peanut gallery?" She snapped at him.

Hiei scoffed, looking at her like she was lowest form of grime. "Or is it that you have the body of a malnourish twig? Trust me; it was hardly worth noticing even when uncovered."

Shiyu painstakingly ignored the shocked stares as she felt what little of her patience she had left break. Cheeks flushing, she dropped out of her hand stand. Rising to stand she glared at him with as much disgust as was possible. How was it that with two or three sentences, Hiei had her pissed off? She had much better control than that! The locks on the 'anger' file cabinet inside her snapped open. She felt the raw emotion rupture inside her. Heat radiated from her skin. Several rocks nearby began to hurtle themselves at Hiei. Yet, as they neared him, they seemingly either veered off course or exploded into rubble. That fueled the feeling she had churning in her gut.

"Hn. You'll have to do better than that."

"Better? You want better?" She snarled.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as Shiyu began to glow. Caution laced his tone as he called on word, "Hiei…"

"Yes, better." The shorter man ignored Kurama's warning. "You're little more than a mewling baby."

"_Fuck…you…"_ Yusuke took a hesitant step forward after hearing the strain in Shiyu.

"Hn. What would your mother, a proud Quest Class demon, think of you?" He smirked as Shiyu's frame began to shake and tremble. The rocks began to fly faster and harder around her along with her energy swirling about her frame. "Heh. She'd find you weak. Useless…_pathetic._"

"Shut the fuck up!" Energy exploded outward from her like a shockwave that knocked Kuwabara off his feet and shoved the other two back a foot or two on their feet.

"Hiei!" Kurama managed while shielding his face with his arms.

"Fuckin' shit! How's she doin' this?!" Yusuke mirrored Kurama's stance

Hiei watched as Shiyu's eyes changed. They went from amber to pure white. The energy whipping around the girl was liberally flared with both demon and spiritual energy. As he focused closely on the rocks, he saw what had been missed before. She wasn't telekinetic; her energy was literally reaching out like extra arms and hands to grip the rocks and debris to throw. He'd found it. Her breaking point was her mother.

In a flash, Hiei pushed past the energy limbs and slammed the hilt of his sword into her gut. Shiyu grunted in pain. Her eyes returned to normal long enough to show a glimmer of confusion before her energy rushed back into her as it had exited her. She went limp; Hiei caught her.

Silence rang out too loudly for anyone.

"Was that really wise?" It wasn't often when the fox let his ire show in his tone. However, when it did, his normally calm and calculating eyes turned darker green and colder.

"Don't forget who asked for assistance."

"Yes. _Assistance_. Too many variables, Hiei."

"Hn." He stood, pulling the woman into his arms. "At least I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done. You now know her weak point."

Yusuke stepped forward, "Kurama…he's right. Much as I hate to admit it. You saw it. None of us could even tick her off slightly, but Hiei managed it in five seconds or less."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to do it all mean and stuff! Urameshi's sister or not! She's still a lady!"

"I won't explain myself to _you_, oaf."

"Shut it shrimp!"

"Enough." Kurama sighed. "If Yusuke believes it is in her best interest…so be it."

Hiei grunted before walking to Kurama. "Here, take this."

Annoyance and amusement warred in the red head's eyes. He finally reached to take her when Yusuke stopped him.

"Now, I may agree with the mental shit and all…but I think Hiei needs to carry her. After all, he _did_ know her out." The former spirit detective grinned, earning himself a _very_ pointed glare.

With a growl, Hiei leapt into the trees. He wanted to waste no time in depositing this burden so that he could be on his way. He reached the temple and pushed open her window. It wasn't east to fit them both in through the window. In fact, Shiyu's head collided with the frame rather soundly. Hiei paused a moment, darting his gaze around to be sure Yusuke wasn't around. Once he realized what he was doing, he sneered at the girl in his arms. Walking over to her futon he entertained the notion of dropping her out of spite. Instead, he laid her down with an amount of care before standing. Her stared at her face for a while. She was an enigma. So weak and yet…below it all lie a power teeming with life of its own. He'd have to be a food not to notice.

A trace of color tinted his cheeks as his thoughts strayed to the other night before her window. Pure curiosity had drawn him there. When the scent of spice and warmth met his nose, he'd found it hard to leave. The moment she'd opened the window, he'd frozen. Certainly he'd seen nude women before. Even Mukuro had stood before him bared; yet as he'd stood there watching before she'd met his gaze, he'd felt…odd.

Shaking from those thoughts, he growled low in his throat. "Stupid woman." Then he'd left.

She sighed and opened her eyes with a frown. For being so astute and observant, he'd believe her still asleep? "Why am _I_ the stupid one?" Her whisper went unanswered before she rose from her bed.

Rubbing her head, she glared at the half-open window. _'Jerk…'_

It was barely noon when she left her room. She easily found the three men by following the sound of loud voices. Sliding open the door, she stepped in. Unsurprisingly, Kurama was the first to notice her.

"Shiyu-san, you're already conscious?" Surprise and concern warred in the read head's eyes.

"I awake by the time Hiei bashed my head on the window." She mentally chuckled as red eyes snapped to her from where he was perched on the window sill. His gaze promised her a slow, excruciatingly painful death.

"You hit her head?! What's wrong with you?! That ain't no way to treat a lady!" The explosive level of sound Kuwabara had made her head ache.

"Kuwabara…please…less volume…" She groaned before waving a hand dismissively. "I'm not sure why, but everything seems so loud and sharp to my ears. Not to mention the nausea I feel right now. I feel like I'm hung over or something because everything seems so vivid."

"It's a demon thing." Yusuke supplied. "I had it too. 'Cept my heart had ta stop beating first."

"Yeah, he died." Kuwabara replied as if this was a _normal_ occurrence. However, knowing Yusuke? It probably was common. Orange-top suddenly swirled on Hiei. "Hiei! You didn't kill her did ya?!"

This earned him a look of supreme annoyance. "How stupid are you _really_, Kuwabara?"

"C'mon, Kuwabara. Think for a sec. How many demons have we seen Hiei kill? How many weren't sliced and diced?" Yusuke sighed.

"Ever think of being a chef?" Shiyu threw in, feeling oddly like prodding the sleeping dragon. Maybe deep down, she wanted to get back at him. Her comment was met with a few upturn brows and confusion; Kurama's was closer to horrified amusement.

Hiei's eye twitched just barely. "You rank alongside Kuwabara when it comes to brain power."

"And yet _you_ rank alongside children when it comes to height. At least when it comes to me, I have the excuse of being female." She narrowed her eyes on him, silently challenging him without realizing it.

"Do you wish to court death?" He snapped, dropping from the sill.

"I think death courts everyone sometime. What you really want to know if I'll let you play grim reaper. Is that why you wear the cloak, Hiei?"

In a flash, she was thrown onto the packed ground; no longer inside. Skidding to a halt, she sat up wiping something from her lip. She looked at the blood on her hand before spitting to the side. She ignored the others as they ran out. Hiei's eyes were cold, angry… At the sight of these emotions, she smirked.

"Don't like it when people fuck with your emotions either, huh?" She shoved to a stand. "Welcome to my world, Hiei."

"Shut the hell up." He snarled, drawing his sword. Both ignored Kurama's shout. He leapt into the air above her. His cloak fanned out behind him, reminding her of a crow. Without warning, images spun through her head, rapid fire. They settled on a figure, spreading his arms out like the avian species he was named for. Cold, merciless, masochistically gleeful eyes sparkled above a metal mask.

"Karasu…" The name left her lips in a whisper before he body moved on its own accord; dodging the fire demon's attack. She stood to the side a bit with huge eyes. Dirt and dust flew over the area from his impact. Before being hidden in the cloud, she caught his surprised glance at her.

"Hiei!" Yusuke's scream brought her out of her reverie as the dust settled. He was storming forward. Hiei rose from his crouch to glance between the approaching half-demon and her. The look was obvious. Confusion.

"Yusuke, stay." She wasn't sure when or how she spoke, but he paused long enough to give her a look that read, 'are you stupid?'

"Don't tell me to stay! He-"

"Reacted, dumbass! Like I reacted earlier! Now can it! How did I dodge that?" The last part she spoke was calmer and directed at Hiei.

"How did you know that name?" Suspicion overtook his confusion.

"He…He killed my mother."

"How the hell you know that?" Yusuke shot back.

"I dreamt it. But I don't think it was s dream, Yusuke. It was more like a memory."

"Channeling memories…" Kurama approached, "whose perspective? If I may ask…"

"Her's."

"Think she's reaching out from Spirit World?" Kuwabara asked but Kurama shook his head no.

"Koenma would have known. No, I am curious if she _did_ pass on." Shiyu paused, looking at the red head.

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"You mean she might be alive?" The carrot top couldn't have sounded more excited unless Yukina was in sight. "That'd be great! Wouldn't it, Shiyu? Then you'd get to find her and stuff!"

Kurama looked pained. "No, by that I meant…she may have lingered in a spiritual sense. It's not uncommon for demons to do so in order to possess an individual.

"To what purpose?" Shiyu inquired, trying to ignore the dull throb of dead hope that Kuwabara unknowingly caused.

"In most cases, seeking what most who have deceased due to unsatifactory reasons."

"Revenge." She whispered in answer. The fox nodded once in affirmation.

"Does it matter?" Shiyu looked at Hiei.

"Do you have any idea of how to be at least little compassionate?!" Kuwabara growled. "Why you always gotta be such a jerk?!"

"The demon is dead. Let the deceased be." With that he turned and began walking away. Hiei paused at the tree line. "Yusuke, double her laps. I won't waste my time training her agility if she's barely able to stand after the minimum of exertion."

Shiyu stared after him even when he was long gone. Slowly, a smirk tugged her lips. So the bastard finally agreed to train her on his own. This was an odd development. However, she knew it was going to be one hell of an ass kicking for her.

"All right, Yusuke. You heard him." She shook her head, nearly dreading what was to come.

"You're either seriously whack or fuckin' twisted, Shiyu." Her brother replied, shaking his own head. At this point, she wasn't really sure which of those she was either.

* * *

_Whoowhee! :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter. More Hiei/Shiyu interaction in the next one! Heeheehee! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!_

_~**Erika Hearken**_


	9. Dead Beat

**E.H.:**

_Merry Christmas! (Merri Kurisumasu!) I have been aching to update this quickly. :D Rarely do I feel this excited to write and update. I guess my little head minions are demanding I do this. I have to say, the last two chapters went differently than I had originally planned. My mind said one thing but our favorite characters led it another way. But, I have to say…it is turning out better than what I had planned. I also owe all of you an apology! SORRY for the failed breaks between time transitions! I HAD it typed out but it doesn't recognize the symbol in the editor page! So from now on it will be a small row of periods! _

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers! __**Criala**__, __**Kunoichi Chaos**__, __**RiinaVenecara**__, __**SakiHanajima1**__, and __**Pelawen Night**__. I'm just going to start typing this list out regularly. You guys keep reviewing regularly. Thanks be to you! I'm sure this list will expand, but this is your list! _

_Also, if you want/need a playlist to listen to while reading this fiction, pretty much anything by Disturbed (especially The Night) works well. I've been writing to a playlist of Disturbed, Linkin Park, Cold, and Nine Inch Nails. _

_Before we go forward, I have finally managed a little sibling squabbling between our favorite demon twins. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Dead Beat**

"Again!" His orders were nearly as annoying as Kuwabara's overzealous proclamations of love for Yukina.

Shiyu huffed, dragging her arm across her forehead. Picking up the weight, she gasped a few breaths as her arms trembled. Hiei snarled.

"If that's the best you can do, then you're wasting my time!"

Biting back the retort on the tip of her tongue, she focused all of her mind and body into the task. She began to run around the courtyard again; though stumbling would have been a more accurate description. He came from the right with a punch she was _supposed_ to dodge _while_ carrying the weight and not dropping it. To say she failed was an understatement as she hit the ground. Thanks to the force of the punch directly onto the weight, the momentum of said object literally dragged her yards across the hard earth. When she finally stopped, she took the tiniest amount of pride in the fact she hadn't let go of the large weight.

His feet settled beside her. Red eyes glared at her; daring her to defy him. "Get up. Do it again."

After what had to be the hundredth time, she dragged her aching body up again. Lifting the weight was even harder still. Two weeks of this was already hell. What would a month or two be like? When she finally straightened, the sun was dipping below the horizon. Odd, she couldn't even feel if it was cold anymore. She'd been _'training' _non-stop since seven am with Hiei; only _after_ her thirty mile run _and_ thirty repetitions of stair jogging with Yusuke at three am.

"Hn. You're done. Meditate with the oaf for three hours after dinner." He passed her, shoving his hands into his pockets before sneering at her. "Bathe first."

Insulted but having no more energy, she merely flipped him off. Hauling the weight over to the side of the porch steps, she missed Kurama passing Hiei.

"You are certainly devoted."

She looked up at the smiling red head. She took a couple deep breaths before nodded. "Yeah, well…I'm going to miraculously be perfect or even good at this over night. Unfortunately, they don't make magic pills for that."

Chuckling, Kurama walked up beside her. "I have to say, I'm impressed." At her quizzical look, he held his hands up. "There are few who can take Hiei's type of training without either giving up or dying."

"Somehow, I know that's not a joke."

"It isn't. You are one of the first, if not the only people to be accepted by Hiei _to_ train. In my years knowing him, I've never seen it."

"Accepted is a strong word. Besides, is that supposed to comfort me?" She half scoffed, half snickered.

"Not exactly." He teased back before motioning to the temple. "Yukina sent me to be sure you were well and going to be given a break to actually eat."

Shiyu winced, "she noticed I've not taken my lunch breaks, didn't she?" At his nod she groaned. "It's not Hiei's fault. I told him to be serious about this and train me like I'm a fully fledged demon."

"Ah, I see. And as for breakfast?"

Shrinking, "now I see why she sent you. You have a knack for saying little and making people feel like shit."

"Come in. Yukina's drawn up a bath for you. Dinner will be within the hour."

"Got it."

**…..**

Dinner was hot and ready when she emerged from the bath. Sitting down she managed to bite down on the grunt of pain. Her muscles screamed at her every move. Kurama smiled apologetically.

"Shizuru and Keiko will be back to visit this weekend."

Shiyu smiled a bit at the news. "That will be nice."

Yusuke snorted, "yeah. And loud since Botan'll headin' over too." He returned to shoveling food into his mouth.

Yukina was frowning. Shiyu mirrored the ice maiden's expression. "Yukina, is everything all right?"

"Your aura is weaker and more…sickly than usual." With that the ice maiden stood with a soft 'excuse me'.

"Sickly?" Shiyu frowned. Kurama frowned as well as she stood and followed Yukina.

The aqua haired female walked outside. Shiyu stayed within the hallway just out of eye sight but still within earshot.

"Hiei-san!" Yukina called, still not as loud as the others yet monumentally noisy for her. Named demon appeared. He watched the girl with a quirked brow. "I must demand you allow Shiyu-san to take a break for lunches. She's not eaten properly in days! Not to mention this amount of training is very hard on her body! She's bound to fall ill! She's hardly slept either!"

"Hn. This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does! Shiyu is my precious friend! I'll not have you killing her!"

Hiei stiffened and shifted his weight as if uncomfortable. "She holds her own."

"I can't heal dead bodies!" Yukina burst, tear gems clattering on the wooden floor. "Would you really be so cruel as to take away my closest friend? I could do nothing for Genkai's failing body! Don't make me repeat that pain!"

"Yukina…" He started, his voice strained as he seemed fairly upset by the sight of her tears.

"Fix this Hiei-san! Or I'll never forgive you!" The ice maiden turned and fled. Shiyu stood frozen, feeling horrid. It wasn't _his_ fault she wasn't eating. It was her faulting and it was…wrong for him to be blamed. Already aware he knew she was there in the shadowed hallway, she stepped out to follow the other woman. "I'll explain the truth to her."

If he replied or moved, she had no clue. She turned her back on him and headed after Yukina. It took her a few minutes to find the ice maiden in one of the rarely used dojo rooms.

"Yukina?"

"I was here when her heart stopped. I-I tried to revive her; to keep her alive longer. I tried to make sure everyone could have time to make it here to see her one last time. To say their goodbyes…to say my goodbye. I was useless."

"Yuki—"

"I know I shouldn't have yelled at Hiei-san. It was childish of me."

"It isn't his fault." Shiyu sighed, "I didn't take the offered breaks. In fact, I mocked him into continued my training."

Yukina turned, "but why? Don't you realize you could fall very ill?"

"If I can't hone my powers, some day they are going to burst free and seriously hurt someone. That someone could be you, Keiko, or Yusuke…I would never be able to live with myself if that happened."

Shiyu's eyes wandered to a small pale blue pillow set upon a small shrine. Something glittered on the pillow. Crossing the room, Shiyu paused before the short table. A picture of a smirking old woman with grayed pink hair looked back at her. What lay on the pillow were the rare jewels that came from Yukina's tears.

"Five tears shed over Genkai's body." Yukina answered the unasked question. "I placed them there as my own tribute to her."

"I see. She meant a lot to everyone didn't she?"

"Yes. She was very dear to us all. Perhaps it's foolish to hold such strong emotions for humans. But I can't fathom living a life without them."

Shiyu turned and smiled sadly at Yukina. "Hey, I'm not going to die any time soon, okay? I may be weak and pathetic, but I'm too stubborn to die."

Yukina let out a soft giggle, "no, I suppose not."

"I'll start taking lunch breaks from now on to make you feel better. No more worrying from you."

"I don't promise." Yukina smiled, "but I'll do my best."

**….**

"Don't tell Hiei, but she conked out durin' meditation." Kuwabara sighed while picking up Shiyu.

Yusuke shook his head, smirking. "She's one hell of a fighter. Never gives up."

"Yeah. She kinda reminds me of us when we were younger. Jus' kinda wiser."

"Tch. Got that right. She makes you look like a serious dumbass." Ignoring the glare from the taller male, Yusuke glanced at the girl whom he'd come to call sister. They were walking mostly in silence down the hall. "She's tougher than she looks."

"Think she'll ever wake up?"

"Well, yeah stupid. She's just asleep." The former detective rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean her demon blood. Jeeze, Urameshi."

"Oh. I'm not sure. I mean, mine woke up 'cause I got super strong and shit before I died."

They reached Shiyu's room. Kuwabara carefully tucked her in before leaving the room with Yusuke. Their low conversation drifted off as they walked away from her. With a sigh, she rolled over. In truth, she'd woken up when up Kuwabara had lifted her. An odd sizzle and warmth filled the space of her room. The sensation of cinnamon under her tongue filled her senses. For some odd reason, Hiei came to mind. She sat up and saw him perched on the window staring out.

"If you've come to yell at me, I'm going to be honest…I'm too damn tired to care."

"You hate me yet you defend my actions. Why?"

Blinking, Shiyu felt confused. "What?"

"I hate repeating myself." He snapped.

"I heard you…what makes you think I hate _you? _I thought _you_ hated _me_."

"In case you failed to notice, I hate everyone."

"No, you don't. You tell yourself that but it's not true." She met his narrowed gaze. "You don't hate Yukina, Kurama, or Yusuke…"

"Hn." He smirked, looking away. "I see you failed to mention the oaf."

"I hold all judgment on that case." She found herself smiling.

He shifted to leave. "Don't believe this means I'll be easier on you tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She watched as he slipped from her window into the dark.

**…..**

True to his word, Hiei did not take it easy on her. In fact, he was practically ruthless. However, come lunch break, she was commanded to go eat. Shiyu managed to make it inside to the table. Yukina smiled as she set fire grilled fish, rice, and miso before her.

Shiyu held up her chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

"You seem so tired yet happy today." Yukina tilted her head while studying Shiyu.

Shiyu just shrugged. How could she explain something that she didn't even understand herself? She had awaken feeling much better than usual. Her head wasn't pounding like normal; her ears weren't ringing. She also felt oddly uplifted. Finishing, she cleared her spot and thanked Yukina.

Hiei stood waiting in the courtyard. She frowned not seeing the weight. He led her into the nearest clearing. Yusuke stood there, nervously moving his weight from one side to the other. Dread colored her nerves.

As Hiei approached Yusuke, her brother met the fire demon's gaze. "You sure 'bout this, Hiei?"

Hiei merely shot Yusuke a look before the taller man put his hands up. Crossing the clearing, Yusuke stood before her.

"Hold your hands out, Shiyu." Shiyu obeyed with a quick glance at Hiei. She'd failed to notice just how close to Yusuke's height he was until just now. She gasped and tore her gaze from Hiei to her wrists as they began to zing with energy. Her eyes darted between Yusuke's face and her wrists. Glowing cuffs were forming before they slammed her hands together forcefully. A small cry escaped her.

"Wh-what?"

"Spirit cuffs. The only way to move is to use spirit energy. You can't use brute strength alone." Yusuke grimaced as if thinking of something really uncomfortable. He also wouldn't meet her eyes. "Meanin' as long as Hiei thinks they are needed, ya can't take 'em off."

"You must remain at full energy at all times." Hiei added.

"Even while sleepin'. Only Hiei and I'll know the word that unlocks 'em."

Shiyu closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She ignored the small sting of what felt a little like betrayal. Yusuke wouldn't have agreed to this if he didn't think it safe or the best for her. Opening her eyes, she nodded. "All right."

For the next six hours she was made to run, dodge and block various attacks while staying in a constant state of spirit awareness. She stood in the small area, eyes darting around. A flash of movement came from her right. She dodged left. Too late, she saw Hiei solidify to her left. Seeing no other option, she buckled her knees and threw herself into the ground. Rolling to the side using her momentum, she kicked out at him. Obviously, he dodged without any effort. She continued to roll into a kneeling crouch. The point of his sword pressed into the back of her neck. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. The breeze blew through his hair. When the mood had risen, Shiyu couldn't say. But the way the moonlight played over his features made her stomach flutter.

'_He's dangerously handsome…' _ Her thought made her eyes widen ever slightly. A flush of color rushed to her face. She turned away quickly. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Hn." The blade moved from her neck. "Yukina will be calling you soon."

Shiyu rose; turning to head inside without looking at him. She quietly gathered her bathing items. She washed quickly and joined the others for dinner. Eating while having to keep her energy surging was proving to be much harder than it looked. Several times her hands flew back together, making an awful clatter and mess. She didn't miss the angry flash in Yukina's eyes toward the window.

After the boys all trickled out, she moved to help Yukina clear the table. "It's necessary, Yukina." She gently reminded the ice maiden.

"I know." Yukina sighed, taking the dished from Shiyu. "I won't yell at Hiei-san again unless he truly warrants it."

Shiyu chuckled. "I'm off to meditate."

Kuwabara was waiting for her. She sat down with her legs crossed, resting her wrists on her knees. Letting out a long, deep breath Shiyu began to clear her mind of thoughts one by one. Every time she cleared one out, another would pop up. Frustration began to rise in her.

"Jus' relax." Kuwabara mumbled from her left.

She tried just that. An odd noise began to tick. It started softly but began to grow steadily. Her right brow began to quiver in annoyance. The ticking became a clacking noise. At her breaking point, she growled right as the door slid open.

"Who the hell is making that blasted, annoying noise!"

Kuwabara stared at her funny.

Kurama blinked from the doorway in surprise. "Shiyu-san…you heard them already?"

"Of course I did! That damn clicking is driving me nuts!"

"I didn't hear nothin'."

"Shizuru and Keiko have arrived…" Kurama looked lost in thought. "Hiei has allowed you to break from meditation for this evening. We'll be in the kitchen for tea."

She watched the red head trail out with a parting glance over his shoulder. Kuwabara stood and stretched. "Guess sis' is here. Let's go check it out, huh?"

Shiyu nodded and stood, following Kuwabara to the kitchen. As promised the two women had just settled down at the table. Yukina was serving tea. Shiyu moved to help the ice maiden. Kuwabara started teasing his sister, earning himself a punch in the side. Yusuke trailed in and smiled warmly at Keiko. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you…" He trailed off.

Keiko smiled back, "Hey you…"

"Ew! Gross! Could you two take it somewhere else, please? Some of us don't like to see that!" Kuwabara bellowed.

Shiyu rolled her eyes at him. "If anyone has the right to be disgusted, it's me. I say leave them be."

Kurama chuckled. "Indeed."

"So? How'd it go?" Yusuke let go of Keiko to sit down beside her. She sat down timidly and looked around the room.

"Well…the doctor said I'm fine and healthy." Keiko looked down at her lap.

"Okay…so that's it? You're not really sick then?"

"No…not really…"

"What's that mean?" Yusuke frowned, looking increasingly worried.

Keiko shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She glanced at Shizuru getting a warm smile and wave of encouragement. "Well, I…I'm kind of…"

"Keiko, for kami's sake! Just fuckin' tell me already! I'm friggin' sweatin' bullets here!" Shiyu could see the nervousness and fear that Yusuke was trying to hide.

"I'm pregnant." Keiko whispered.

Yusuke sat quietly blinking for a few seconds. "What…?"

"I'm pregnant." Keiko said a little stronger this time, trying to meet Yusuke's gaze.

Yusuke flopped back against the seat, staring into space. "I…I don't…what…?"

Keiko's eyes puddled up as she stood suddenly, shoving the seat back. "I'm pregnant, you idiot!" She slapped him and ran from the room.

Yusuke sat stunned, blinking still.

"Yusuke! Get up and chase her down!" Shiyu yelled, kicking his chair. "She thinks you don't want the baby!"

That snapped him out of it as he flew to his feet. "Keiko!" He ran out after her.

Kuwabara stared after them in stunned silence. "She-she's…that means they…and then there's a…and Keiko's…"

"That's usually how babies come about, bro." Shizuru drawled.

"I know that already!" Kuwabara turned to Shizuru, crimson faced. "I jus' didn't wanna know Keiko and Urameshi were…ya know!"

Kurama sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Shiyu. "And what of you, Shiyu-san?"

"Hm?" She turned to look at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"If Yusuke is going to be a father that would make you an aunt." The red head smirked while pointing out the obvious.

Shiyu broke into a smile. "What do you know? I guess it does mean that…"

* * *

_Heeheehee! Had to throw that in there! I promised Yusuke/Keiko fluff! There will be more in next chapter! (Blame the holidays for the more happy spin of stuffs.) More training and a little more tension in the next chapter!_

**_Erika Hearken_**


	10. Death Falling

**E.H.:**

_I am not actually writing this ahead of time by hand first. First chapter of this fiction to be done like this. My notebook is getting very thin on paper. I'm going to save it for when I get back to work and write on my break-times and such._

_Two chapters in one night! I feel accomplished! Even though it's been two in one night, I'll still list my lovely reviewers. __**RiinaVenecara, SakiHanajima1, Criala, Pelawen Night, **__and __**Kunoichi Chaos**__…this is for you!_

* * *

**Death Falling**

Yusuke caught up to Keiko outside. He reached out and caught her arm. "Keiko! Damnit! Hold on a goddamned second!"

"No!" She spun and tried to break free. "Let go of me, Yusuke! You've made it obvious you don't care!"

"Don't care?! Are you kiddin' me?!" He growled, pulling her against his chest. "Stop that. You've gotta give me a damned minute to at least catch my breath first!"

Keiko hit his chest lightly with her balled up fist. "Do you have any idea how scared I was to tell you?"

Yusuke sighed. "Why were you scared?"

She pulled back and snorted. "Why wouldn't I be? How could I know what your reaction would be?"

"Keiko," he tried to keep any annoyance from his voice, "what makes you think I'd not want this kid?"

Keiko refused to meet his gaze. "I…I don't know…"

"I ain't my dead beat father! I love you, damnit! And I love that you're pregnant!"

She looked at him doubtfully. "You love that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course! It's a little me in there!"

Keiko scoffed, drying her eyes and smiling lightly. "How do you know the baby's not more like me?"

"Well, 'cause I'm a little more dominant…"

"Oh shut up!"

Grinning, Yusuke picked Keiko up and carried her back inside. He reached the kitchen and puffed up his chest. "I'm going to be a fuckin' dad!"

"Stop it with the language, Yusuke!" Keiko grumbled, not able to hide the smile on her lips.

Kurama and Shiyu laughed while Kuwabara whooped. Yukina smiled and held her clasped hands up to her lips.

"I'm so happy for you, Yusuke…Keiko…"

"We got so much to teach the little runt!" Kuwabara added.

"What the hell is all this fuss over?" Hiei growled from the wall by the door that led out from the kitchen.

Yusuke beamed, "I'm a daddy! Keiko's pregnant!"

Hiei's eye twitched.

"Why don't we carry this celebration out into the formal room?" Kurama suggested. Shizuru stood and led the way.

Yusuke finally set Keiko on her own two feet before guiding her out of the room. The rooms emptied quickly save for Shiyu and Hiei.

"Aren't you going to join the fools?"

"I don't know…" Shiyu sighed, looking at Hiei. "Are you?"

"Hn. I don't do crowds."

"I gathered as much."

Silence fell between them. Shiyu shifted a bit, unsure of what to say or do now.

"Babies are useless."

Shiyu actually laughed. "Of course they are. They aren't born fighters right away. They are defenseless and are supposed to be cared for." She fell silent quickly at the dark look in his eyes. She'd struck a chord, she could _see_ it. "Hiei…"

He was gone, leaving Shiyu to stand in the empty kitchen trying to figure out what she'd said wrong. She frowned after him. _'He was hurt. Something I said hurt him.'_ She let it go out of respect for him and left to find the others. Once she got to the door, she wasn't sure she wanted to stay. Yusuke and Kuwabara had out sake and were singing horrible renditions of old victory anthems.

Kurama, spotting her sent her a shrug. She rolled her eyes and waved to him before heading to her room. She entered and changed for bed. As she slid her shirt on, the frigid breeze over her skin startled her. She spun and saw Hiei standing by the window. His eyes were focused on her; they were intense. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she finished tugging her shirt on over her head. Not sure what to say, she glanced around the room before back to him.

"I…"

"Just shut up."

Shiyu blinked and stared at him. His tone was so cold and harsh. It stung her. Unbidden, the tiniest prickle of tears formed behind her eyes. Fear. She could taste her own fear. Was she really afraid of Hiei? He stepped toward her. She stepped back from him unconsciously. He stopped and smirked.

"You still reek of fear."

"You still scare the shit out of me." She admitted.

"Good." His eyes narrowed even more. "Explain it to me."

"What…?" His emotions were so hard to gauge right now.

"Explain it to me. Babies."

"…you…want me to explain how babies are made…to you…?" She flushed at the thought. He blinked before snarling.

"No, you twit! Not _how_ they are made! _Why_ they are protected!"

"I'm sorry! Sheesh! You made it seem…never mind. Why are babies protected?"

He nodded in response, hopping onto the window ledge. He looked away from her and outside to the moon.

"They are…vulnerable I suppose. They are tiny and are supposed to be loved and cared for."

"And the abandoned ones?"

Shiyu sighed and sat on her futon. "The ones that are found are sometimes cared for. Most often they aren't and they die. They have no ability to care for themselves. Some die from the elements, some die from hunger. Others become insane from deprivation."

He shifted and frowned. "Deprived of what?"

"Love. Nurturing. Comfort. Babies are supposed to be held and cuddled. It's part of their development. I'm just going off of what I know of human babies. If you're asking me about demon babies, I can't answer you."

"Hn."

"Hiei…?" The silence wasn't…oppressive. It actually seemed as if he was giving her permission to continue. She took it as incentive. "In the kitchen, did I say something wrong?"

His gaze darted to hers for a moment before he sneered and darted out the window. Confusion fell over Shiyu. She didn't understand him and was seriously beginning to wonder if she'd ever truly understand him.

**…..**

Chirping brought Shiyu out of her sleep. She looked up and around. It was light out. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. Staring at her window, it hit her like a punch in the gut. It was light out! She fumbled out of bed and threw on clothing. Running down the hallway, she fell into the entryway where her shoes were. She crammed them onto her feet and dashed outside. She ran to the clearing where she was supposed to meet Hiei after her laps. She reached it and looked around.

"I'm here! Sorry!" She called out. Nothing but silence greeted her. It wasn't the kind of silence she was used to. In fact, it was…void. She'd grown used to the feeling of someone there in the silence. This quiet was…empty. "Hiei?"

She began to wander the clearing carefully. She didn't want to repeat her adventure into the dark woods alone. She walked closer to the edge of where the trees began. Just as she stepped foot into a shadow, something moved. She felt the surge of energy in her hands as her fear rose. The cuffs dulled some of it, but not much. A small tingle started in her right palm, signaling she was ready to use a bolt if need be. A smell hit her nose. She frowned. It was rank. It smelled like…death. She stepped further into the forest and followed the scent carefully. When she found what it was, she wished she'd just stayed where she was. A fowl creature was contorted and torn apart. It lay in a heap on the forest floor. Another movement drew her attention away from the dead demon.

Before she could think, she was slammed against a tree trunk by an arm. Something whizzed past her face. Her eyes widened as she followed the movement to a huge thorn like weapon imbedded in the tree she'd been standing in front of. Her gaze darted up the arm and to the side into red eyes. Hiei's attention was focused on the direction the thorn thing had come in. She heard it then.

A long howl split the air. She didn't hear or see Hiei move, but his voice was suddenly in her ear. "Run back to the temple. Get Kurama."

She shivered, nodding. He released her and motioned with his head in the direction she needed to head in. She turned and pushed herself to run as fast as she could. Breaking through the underbrush and back out into the clearing, she ignored the screaming howl. She wasn't aware of how fast she'd been running until Genkai's came into view. She darted up the steps.

"Kurama!" She called breathlessly, carelessly leaving on her shoes as she ran inside.

Kuwabara peeked out from his room. "What's up, Shiyu?"

"I need Kurama! Where is he?"

"I'm right here. What do you need me for?" Kurama replied, coming from just down the hallway. Concern was etched on his face.

"Hiei! He said to get you! Something…howling…woods…dead thing…" She panted. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he nodded.

"Please show me where." She nodded and ran out with Kurama behind her. She reached the clearing and pointed to where she'd gone to find the dead demon. "Please, head back to the temple. Hiei and I will handle this."

She watched Kurama disappear into the woods. She stood there, debating. Something in her kept screaming at her to follow Kurama even though she knew it was stupid. She paced back and forth trying to decide what to do.

A cold caress went over the nape of her neck, _'Follow them, Shiyuki…'_

Leave it to the voice in her head to decide for her. She snorted half-heartedly to herself before plunging in after Kurama. She came up to where she'd left Hiei. Something was really off. She looked about frantically to find them.

'_Duck, Shiyuki!'_ The voice screeched. She obeyed and fell to her knees, rolling to the side. Another thorn like thing imbedded in the tree. Her eyes followed where it'd come from. "Shit…"

She pulled her energy back into her hand and moved behind the tree. She glanced around it. Silence again; the same empty silence as before. Then it came out. It was huge; nearly eight feet tall. Horns and a wolfish face made its head. It had a furry yet lizard like body with the very same thorn like blades all down its spine. It sniffed the air and looked around.

"Huuuuman…come out…" It sang in a low, growling, and horrible sounding voice. She swallowed and kept her eyes glued on it. It honed it on her tree, grinning. "Found you."

It came charging at her tree like a freaking rhino. She dove to the side and rolled to her feet. She flung out her energy bolt, pulling her up to another tree. She spun and saw it shaking its head and looking right at her. It howled and threw its head back.

Hiei appeared suddenly to the right of the beast with Kurama on the left. Both looked out for blood. They attacked in unison. The beast snarled and curled down. It shot out the spikes from its back. Each one barely missed both males. Hiei landed in front of a tree, spinning to attack again. Kurama mirrored him. She was in awe at how in sync they were in their movements. From the corner of her vision, she saw another creature identical to the one before the boys come out of the shadows. It made absolutely no sound. Shocked out of her mind, she saw it taking aim at Hiei's back. Shiyu moved before she had time to process her movements.

Everything seemed like it slowed down in time as her bolt flung her over to Hiei. She landed behind him right as the spike whizzed past the tree. She managed to knock it barely to the right. Pain erupted in her side as it impaled her right side, below her lung. She fell to her knees.

"Shiyu!" Kurama cried before he was dragged back into battle with the beast.

"Damnit, woman!" Hiei snarled at her.

She bit down on her cheek and fought the pain. "Just shut the hell up and kill these things."

A growl was her reply. She watched as Hiei attacked the second of the monsters. She heard one scream in agony before wet thumps filled the air. Even though she was in immense pain, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by Hiei's fighting. The beast fell a few moments later in pieces. It should have turned her stomach. It should have sickened her to see the creature literally spill open onto the ground. Bloodied by the beast, Hiei walked back toward her. He flicked his sword to rid it of the beast's blood. Kurama reached her side.

"Shiyu-san! Stay as still as possible." He said before inspecting the wound.

Hiei came to stand before her, sheathing his sword. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." She blinked and looked back to the dead demon. "I was right though…you should be a chef."

"Do you think this a joke?!" Hiei snarled.

Shiyu glared at him. "Do you think it was smart to turn your back to another beast?! I _know_ you sensed it! _You_ need to be more careful!"

"What do you know?"

"Not to turn my back on a monster."

"Hiei! Shiyu! Enough! Her would is blocked by the spike. If we remove it, she'll bleed out quickly." Kurama stated. "You are the quicker of us. You must take her to Yukina."

"Hell no."

"Hiei…this is no time for your pride—"

"Hiei's right. Yukina will have a heart attack if she sees me like this."

"What do you propose then?" Kurama nearly snapped.

Shiyu blinked, not thinking that far ahead.

"Exactly. Hiei, I will not ask again."

"Hn." The fire demon came forward and looked at Shiyu oddly.

Kurama frowned at Hiei, "time is of the essence."

Silence fell between the two of them when Hiei's eyes snapped to Kurama. Shiyu couldn't read whatever it was that he was thinking. She winced as she drew in a breath. Kurama finally let out a small, soft chuckle. Hiei turned his face to the side, as if embarrassed. But Shiyu knew better.

"Shiyu, could you please angle yourself to the left a bit more? Hiei won't be able to lift you without injuring you more at this angle."

Shiyu nodded and did as asked. Hiei knelt and lifted her. Compared to the other time she was lifted by him, this was…gentle. The two men nodded to each other before heading for the temple as quickly as possible. She could tell Hiei was taking it slower to ensure that Kurama kept up. Once to the porch, Hiei used the door for once.

Kurama rushed ahead. "Yukina-san…if you would please come quickly."

Yukina stepped into the hallway at Kurama's beckoning. "Yes, Kurama?" Her eyes landed on Shiyu. Gasping, she covered her face with her small hands. "Shiyu-san!"

Hiei stepped into the nearest room and laid Shiyu down gently.

"Yukina-san, if you would please be prepared to heal her?" Kurama asked, settling beside the trio. "Hiei will need to pull the thorn from her as I will need to quickly insert a…"

Shiyu met his gaze at his hesitation. She frowned as he looked pained.

"…a seed to assist in her healing."

Hiei growled, "what seed?"

"I assure you it won't harm her, Hiei."

"What seed, Kurama?"

"The…root of the ningenhana."

Hiei stiffened.

"What is the ningenhana?"

"The human flower." Hiei snarled.

"It will assist in the knitting of flesh back together. She is only half human; therefore the danger of it overtaking her is greatly reduced."

"It's a large risk."

"What is the danger involved?" Yukina's eyes were huge.

"If it fails," Hiei was less than pleased as his tone gave away, "it will take over her body and create a zombie like creature."

Yukina turned to Kurama, "you can't do that!"

"Would you guys stop fighting and just do it already?" Shiyu grimaced. "I trust Kurama's judgment…"

"Are you foolish?"

"Yes, Hiei. We've established that a while ago."

Kurama nodded, grabbing the correct seed from his hair. "Are you prepared, Hiei? Yukina?"

Hiei huffed while Yukina nodded.

Hiei gripped the spike and met Shiyu's eyes. "Grit your teeth."

Shiyu did so and he yanked the spike free. A scream escaped her before Kurama pushed something into her wound. Yukina's cold hands began to heal her. Shiyu clamped her jaw, arching her back as the wound began to feel like someone had poured hydrogen peroxide directly on it and at the same time like someone was freezing her body.

She found someone's hand and squeezed with everything she had in her. It felt like eternity as the pain tore through her side. Before too much longer, the peroxide feeling dissipated. A long sigh of relief came from her upper right somewhere. The cooling of Yukina's hands continued for a bit before it finally moved away.

"What the fuck is goin' on?!" Yusuke demanded from somewhere out of her line of sight. Kurama rose from her side to move toward Yusuke.

"Please, Yusuke. Now is no time for the theatrics. Shiyu needs to rest."

"Theatrics?! She's fuckin' covered in blood!" Kurama managed to get Yusuke out of the room and down the hall. She could hear him still ranting.

Yukina sighed, "I'll go get a warm rag to clean her up with. You as well, Hiei."

Soft padding faded away, signaling Yukina's departure. Shiyu went to move a bit and realized she was still holding the hand from earlier. She sought out Hiei's face and found he had it turned away. The light from the afternoon sun was filtering through the rice paper windows.

"Thank you…"

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Worthless."

"I know."

"Do you care for your own well being at all?"

"…no…"

His eyes snapped to hers with surprise clearly written on his face. His face then fell into his normal mask. "Everyone cares for their own well being."

"I'm not everyone." Shiyu looked away from him. "You can only kick a dog while it's down so many times before it either gives up or turns rabid."

"You chose to give up." Distaste was evident in his tone.

"I chose not to lower myself to their levels. What would I be if I did unto them as they did unto me?"

"You make as much sense as Kuwabara."

Shiyu snorted. "And here I thought I was starting to make more sense."

His warm hand withdrew. She made no mention of it. She'd only grabbed it out of reflex anyway. He hadn't offered it.

"Why didn't you move from the spike's path, Hiei?"

She could feel him tense beside her. He wasn't going to answer her, she knew that. When he moved to leave her she felt no surprise. The door slid open and shut with hardly any noise. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Why do you always ask me questions yet never answer mine?"

* * *

_Development! Sort of. I promise the true nemesis in this story will be coming in fairly soon here. Thank you for all of you wonderful folks for taking the time to read my story! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	11. Deathly Descent

**E.H.:**

_Merry Christmas! I have to say, Christmas is really great and all…but watching my poor kitten running around with her Santa hat and bells makes it all the more merry. She was in the window, trying to find a way out of it while unconsciously parading it to one of the neighbor cats outside._

_Special thanks to: __**RiinaVenecara, SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, Criala, Pelawen Night,**__** , **__and __**Purple Dragon Ranger**__ for your reviews! My list is growing! Yay!_

* * *

**Deathly Descent**

Shiyu's side was flaring with pain when she got up. Hiei had left for Demon world three days previous. He'd left her _'training'_ to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. She touched the bandages around her wound as she made her way to the kitchen. The nice thing was the boys were letting her sleep in. She reached the kitchen and waved at Kurama, Yukina, and Keiko.

"Good morning, Shiyu." Yukina smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mostly." She smiled back.

Kurama motioned to a seat. "And your wound?"

"Hurts a bit…" She sat and accidentally pushed against the bandaging. Wincing she pulled her hand away. "Ouuuch…"

The red head moved to her side. "Allow me?"

Nodding, she moved her shirt up enough to see the bandages. Kurama began to press around where the wound was. She blinked as she noticed it…didn't hurt nearly as bad as it should have. It wasn't comfortable by any means, nor did it feel completely better. She barely noticed when Kurama removed the bandage.

"Remarkable…"

She looked over, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Your wound is nearly healed."

"Wouldn't that mean your flower plant thing was working?"

"In theory, one would think."

"In theory? Kurama, theory isn't good enough."

"Agreed. Perhaps I should elaborate. While it helped to aid the healing process, the ningenhana already expelled itself from you. You see, after it did its part, the flower escaped from you in a vapor."

"Well that's…odd." Shiyu mumbled with a frown.

Kurama chuckled, "many things of this world are."

"Well, I'm going to go try to train a bit."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"No. I'm not sure of squat." With a grin, Shiyu left the room.

"I think if she were in too much pain, she'd rest." Yukina smiled reassuringly, setting a steaming cup of tea down on the table for Kurama. "Besides, she is stubborn…much like Yusuke-san."

"Of that I have no doubt." Kurama smirked, accepting the tea.

**…..**

Shiyu ran while Yusuke sat on the steps. He shook his head as he counted her fortieth pass by him. "You sure seem enthusiastic about trainin'."

"What do you think will happen when Hiei comes back and I haven't been training?" Shiyu shot back as she darted back down the steps. She ignored the snort and the dry toned comment that faded as she jogged the steps.

After forty-five repetitions, Shiyu headed for the courtyard. She stretched before dropping into a handstand. In the last two weeks since healing up, she'd come quite far on holding her handstands. Yusuke had suggested taking off the spirit cuffs since they really had no idea as to when or even _if_ Hiei would return from Demon world. Shiyu had snorted derisively at him and flipped him off while walking away. She'd found a way to tap into her anger without help. Whenever she thought of the demon named Karasu or even of her own weakness, it boiled in her gut and she'd been reaching in to tame some of the rage into bending to her will.

After doing a set of push-ups, she dropped to her feet and tossed Yusuke a half-hearted wave. "Heading to the clearing."

"Want me to come with ya?"

"Nah. But since you're going to worry anyways, just sent Kurama."

Yusuke flipped her off before heading inside. Shiyu chuckled and headed into the small clearing. It would be a good idea to have the calmest one nearby if she screwed up again. Once inside the small clearing, she focused her energy inwards. Closing her eyes, she reached in and felt her anger. This emotion felt just this side of too warm and gelatinous. She found the energy and began to mentally reach for it. As soon as her mental self brushed fingers over it, it lashed out. She cried out as her energy literally exploded out of her feet, propelling her up and to the side. She managed to land on her feet for once, skidding on her hands and feet to a stop. She stared at the ground in awe. Normally she was prostrate upon the ground after one of those.

Standing she smirked, feeling rather proud of herself. She returned to the middle of the clearing to do so again. She had no intention of giving up on this venture until she was either too tired to stand or broken.

**…..**

Kurama stood just within the clearing's tree line, watching. He'd been sent by Yusuke to make sure she didn't damage herself too badly this time. Two days previous, she'd slammed herself into a tree trunk so hard she'd been knocked out for a few hours. It was understandable that the former spirit detective would be so concerned with her well being; however to say it wasn't amusing would be a lie.

When Shiyu shot across the clearing, he'd tensed. Preparing to go get her quickly to Yukina, he was mildly surprised when she managed to stay on her feet for once. With a smile he leaned against the tree a little more relaxed.

"She seems to be improving quickly." He commented quietly to himself. The flare of her energy threw her again, this time however…she landed. Blinking, he shook his head. A familiar sizzle of energy caused him to look up sharply. "Hiei…"

The fire apparition stood in the tree, not able to hide the shock on his face. His red eyes were fixed on the female half-breed in the clearing ahead of them.

"She's improved quite a bit." Kurama stated, looking to the same female the fire demon was watching. "Seems she felt the need to keep up her training. In fact, she pushed herself harder than you had originally…"

"Hn."

"What news from Demon world?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed ever slightly. Kurama frowned, feeling the shift in his companion. Returning his gaze to Hiei, he opened his mind up.

"_Is is that bad?"_

"_Rogues are on the move."_

"_Rogues? Care to elaborate?"_

"_There is a faction growing that is threatening Mukuro's territory."_

"_I see. That _would_ cause some issues."_

"_Hn. They are trying to gather forces."_

"_Forces?" _ Kurama stiffened and shifted to look at Hiei easier. _"What do you mean?"_

"_As in an invading army. Their displeased with the way the last two demon world tournaments went."_

"_This does not bode well. Should we inform Yusuke?"_

"…"

"_Hiei?"_

Hiei sighed physically and met Kurama's gaze. The look in the fire demon's eyes caused Kurama to feel uneasy. Hiei looked…unsure and worse yet…worried. Two things the demon _never_ was nor showed. An explosion from the clearing snapped both male's attentions back to the girl. All they could see was a huge dust cloud. Kurama moved on pure instinct; Hiei was beside the red head.

They both rushed in to the cloud of dust. They saw her figure standing in the middle of the area and rushed forward only to draw up short. She was radiating heat in ripples.

She stood up straight and began to laugh. "I did it!" Shiyu began to dance and fist pump into the air victoriously. "I did it! I did it! I-diiiid-iiiiiit!"

"Hn. Idiot. You only managed to stand still."

Shiyu froze at the sound of Hiei's voice. She turned and saw him. Her cheeks flushed crimson; easily a match to the demon's eyes. "Y-You…you were…watching? F-for how long…?"

"Long enough." Hiei sneered. "Your form is ridiculous."

"What the hell?!" She gestured around her. "You haven't been here for two weeks and at least three days! The moment you get back you criticize me?! You have no idea how hard I've been busting my ass!"

"_This_ is busting your ass?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you just stand there snickering, fox-boy!" Shiyu pointed at the red head who was valiantly trying to stifle chuckles behind his hand.

Hiei attacked suddenly. Shiyu blinked and dodged to the side, throwing out a bolt like a whip. Hiei dodged around it and drew his katana. She threw herself onto her back to avoid the swing before kicking forward onto her feet again. The bolt lasso came back around to narrowly miss Hiei's arm. He leapt back and blurred out of sight again. She tucked her body in and rolled onto her back then back to her feet. She stopped, frozen as she came face to face with his blade. Uttering a curse, she closed her eyes, dropping her to knees. She put her hands up in surrender.

Hiei re-sheathed his sword. "Kurama. You've been training her."

Kurama smiled sheepishly. "Indeed. I will return to the temple to inform the others of your return."

Shiyu opened her eyes and shot him a glare that read, '_sure, abandon me why don't you?'_ Kurama waved and turned, disappearing into the shadows of the trees around them. She sighed and started to stand. "What's the new deman-?" She stopped mid motion. Her eyes widened considerably before she grabbed her midsection. She let out a long groan before falling to her knees again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei snapped, eying her oddly. Shiyu answered with a hiss of pain.

"…never been…this bad…before…" She was sweating and panting heavily. Hiei frowned and moved closer hesitantly.

"Woman, answer me."

"My name is SHIYU. Not woman!" She growled. "Just…give me five minutes. Then I need to see Yukina…"

Hiei glared at her after she snapped at him. He leaned over and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder rudely before rushing back to the temple. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she crumpled. Moving to the bush, she emptied her stomach of any contents. Hiei made a disgusted sound and face.

Once her stomach was emptied, she stood up. Turning on Hiei with a snarl. "Must you do that? It's not exactly comfortable!"

"Stop complaining. You'll make my ears bleed."

"Bleed away!"

"Do you wish to die?"

"Do you wish to become a eunuch?" She snarled back, matching his sneer.

Hiei began to unsheathe his sword before Yukina stepped out.

"Shiyu-san…you look ill. What is wrong?"

"It's not something I want to talk about here…" She mumbled as the wind picked up. A slight pink colored her cheeks. Kurama stepped out right as the breeze blew over Shiyu and toward the three demons.

Hiei sniffed the air and his eyes widened, snapping to Shiyu. Kurama's did the same before darting between Hiei and Shiyu. Yukina blinked before turning pink herself.

"Shiyu, inside. Quickly." The ice maiden made the same nervous shift from Hiei to Shiyu and back with her eyes.

Shiyu frowned at their reactions and looked to Hiei. Hiei was…trembling? His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his jaw clamped and his face turned away.

She hesitated, frowning. "Hiei…are you-?"

"Just get the hell inside, woman!"

Her ire rising she glared at him. "Fine! Be an asshole then! Not my problem!" She then turned and stormed inside.

Yukina turned to follow before looking at Kurama. "Please, keep him outside for as long as possible…"

Kurama merely nodded, ignoring the faint blush coloring his own cheeks.

**…..**

Shiyu got to her room and rushed to the closet for clean clothes. Once she had them she spun to head to the bathroom. She nearly ran Yukina over in her haste. "O-oh! Sorry!"

"You need to bathe, and quickly." Yukina grabbed Shiyu's arm and quickly led her to the bathroom. "Luckily, Kurama and Yusuke's instincts will be dulled by their human blood…"

"What? Do I smell _that_ bad?"

"It's not that you smell bad, Shiyu-san. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I just…don't understand. Your human blood should be dulling the effects greatly."

"You're rambling Yukina…" Worry began to rise in Shiyu. She started a hot bath before turning to look through the cupboards and closet.

"You're in heat, Shiyu."

Shiyu stopped and stared at Yukina. "…uhh…I'm cramping, yes. But isn't heat for animals?"

Yukina sighed and made sure the bath door was closed and locked. "Yes and no. Demons go into heat as well. You see…my kind, we only go into heat every so often. It's rare for us because in my village…we didn't…" She turned as red as her eyes, "we umm…we didn't…mate…with males…so our heat was unnecessary."

"Are you saying that I'm giving off a…mating call?" Shiyu snorted. "Yukina, come on. Like you said, my human blood should be—"

"But it's not! I can smell it. Any demon nearby will be able to smell it as well."

Shiyu stood frozen, blinking slowly. "Any…demon…?"

Yukina nodded.

"So…outside…H-Hiei was…that was because of…?"

Again, the ice maiden nodded.

"Oh my god…" Shiyu sank to her knees, eyes wide. "So…how long do I have to worry about this?"

Yukina sighed, "I'm not sure. Each demon is different based on their breed."

"Grand. Am I going to be locked away until this is over then?"

"No. Hiei will just need to stay away."

"That's not exactly fair."

"You will not want him nearby, I assure you."

"Why?"

Yukina turned her eyes away. "You and Hiei have been rather close. He's bound to feel something akin to attraction for you. With your heat, it will only intensify it to the point that even he won't be able to control his instincts to mate…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about attraction! He's just training me!"

"There's also the matter that you will probably pick a male to…attract."

"What?! That's not-" She paused mid sentence as an image flashed in her head that made her cheeks turn bright red. She looked away.

Yukina moved forward to test the water. "It is ready. You should bathe with some of my herb mixtures. Afterwards, I think it best if you stay in my room tonight."

Shiyu nodded, trying to dispel the image from her mind.

**…..**

The yukata was clingy, however oddly fit her well. She sat on the futon Kuwabara had dragged in for her. Being the only male who hadn't…noticed…it was decided he would be the one to do the male chores near Shiyu. Yukina sat on her futon, cross stitching a crane design. Shiyu watched the needle's movements before getting up to go to the window. She opened it a little to look outside. A small frown creased her brow. There was no moon tonight; a new moon always felt rather ominous to her.

"You said any demon nearby…does that include any that may be in the forest?"

"They weren't close enough."

Shiyu turned, tilting her head. "How so?"

Yukina looked up with a small smile. "One must be within a certain radius to detect a female's heat. The closest were—"

Mortification brought a grimace to Shiyu's face. "Hiei and Kurama…"

"Yes."

"It's bad enough buying pads at the supermarket, but to have guys actually able to tell because I give off a…_smell_ is so much worse."

"It is a natural process, Shiyu. Besides, as I said earlier it isn't a bad smell."

"No, just makes me smell like fresh sliced meat for a starving lion." She grumbled in reply. Closing the window, she moved back to the futon. Lying down, she draped her right arm over her face. "Did the herb mix stuff cover it up enough…?"

"Yes."

"Good."

**…..**

"What have you to report?" Lightning streaked across the reddish hued sky. A tall figure stood before an open window. The silhouette stood proudly with broad shoulders and long, mahogany hair tied back with a black leather chord.

"Kurotsuru, my lord…she hid something in the human world." A demon with unkempt, short, spiky grey hair was bowing low to the stone floor.

The figure tilted his head to the side. "Oh? And what would that gutter snipe have managed to hide for all this time?"

"A child, my lord."

A long pause before a low chuckle rolled over the room. "Well then…it was true after all. She did continue the blood line after all. And here I thought those useless minions I sent after that girl were going to be a waste."

"It was a wise call, my lord. Now we know what she looks like…"

"Yes…we do."

* * *

_^.^;;; Don't kill me for the awkwardness of this all! I promise it has a purpose! If this chapter seems messy, please forgive me! I hope you enjoy it so far! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	12. Deadly Annoyance

**E.H.:**

_I have been toying around with a few ideas recently. I've come to the decision that this will be split into two fictions. This story is for Hiei the next will be for Kurama. :D I even have it fairly well set out and how it will be played out. So, if you're really enjoying this one…rest assured! When this is over in the future…there will be a sequel to follow! _

_As always, to my lovely reviewers. Simply because you guys rock steady and hard will your names continuously be placed up here along with new ones for any new reviewers. This is my thankful tribute to you guys. __**RiinaVenecara, SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, Pelawen Night, Criala, , **__and __**Purple Dragon Ranger**_**. **_If I missed anyone, please feel free to PM me and let me know! (Also, random PM's are completely cool by me. Love to talk to people.)_

* * *

**Deadly Annoyance**

Hiei paced the grounds of Genkai's temple. Each time he moved closer to the compound, he leapt into the trees and ran far from it for a good twenty minutes before finding his way back. He'd landed on the ground mere moments before pacing again. He growled so low in his throat that it actually hurt. Damn that woman! She just _had_ to go into heat _now_. Couldn't she have just done this earlier while he wasn't here?

An image of Kurama moving close to Shiyu made Hiei stop and snarl. He paused, thinking about what he'd just done. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't attracted to that weakling! He wasn't attracted to anyone or anything but a damn good fight. That was it. The thrill of fighting was his only lover. He'd never, ever…

Stopping his pacing, he looked over to see Yusuke standing on the porch with an upturned eyebrow.

"What's got you worked up so bad, Hiei?" Hiei watched at the other male tucked his arms over his chest and leaned on the post.

"That damned woman and her problems." He hadn't meant to answer but it spilled out.

Yusuke sighed, looking inside. "Yeah, well…it's not like she meant to do this."

"I know that!" Hiei snapped, continuing to pace.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes on Hiei, "have you got the hots for Shiyu?"

Hiei paused and looked at Yusuke again. "What is it with humans and stupid phrases? What does that even mean?"

"It's quite simple, really." Kurama replied, coming out from the side of the building with a glowing flower in his hand. "It means that one feels highly attracted to another; in other words…makes them rather warm."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "The hell I feel anything for her!"

"So why're you pacin'?" If he could have, Hiei would have cut that ridiculous look off of Yusuke's face.

"Yusuke, I don't believe prodding Hiei at this time is a wise decision."

"Awww…jus' havin' some fun."

"Understandable…just not right now."

"How come you ain't all hot and bothered by Shiyu's…ya know…?"

Kurama looked away and coughed. "Simple, I'm not attracted to Shiyu in any manner other than friendship."

Hiei stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing more or less than what I said, Hiei."

"Since she's my sister, it doesn't bother me."

"Are you implying something, detective?" Hiei glared at Yusuke who merely shrugged with a grin.

"Nope."

"Hiei, perhaps it would be best and easier upon you if you were to—"

All three turned instantly toward the forest as something spiked all of their awareness. Something entered the woods that was no mere D or even C class demon. It was strong enough to be felt from across the property.

"The hell…?"

"Where is Kuwabara?" Kurama's voice was barely above a whisper. Regardless, both Yusuke and Hiei heard him.

"Think he's inside by Yukina's room."

"Yusuke, inform him he is to stay posted by their door no matter what. Whatever just came onto the property…I have no doubt they aren't here by accident."

Yusuke nodded, rushing inside. He returned a few minutes later. The three nodded to each other and went three different directions to find the perpetrator.

**….**

Shiyu was asleep only to awake quickly, gasping. She sat up quickly, looking to the window suddenly. Something was out there…somewhere in the darkness. She could feel it. Rushing to the window, she peeked out and found nothing but the softly blowing tree branches. It was too quiet; too calm. Moving for the door, she paused as Yukina grabbed her wrist. She looked at the ice maiden. Yukina's eyes were wider than normal as she stared toward the window. The look on Yukina's face made it feel like an ice cold vice ran its hand down her spine. Yukina was frightened.

"I don't think we should be in here anymore, Yukina. Something tells me…we want to be somewhere more secure…"

Yukina nodded, standing and finding her hair tie. They stepped into the hallway. Kuwabara was standing in the middle of the hallway. He turned toward them at the sound of the door opening. His eyes were focused.

"You girls felt it too, huh?"

"Kazuma…it's a large energy…"

"Yeah…I felt it." He looked down the hallway before nodding. "I'm gonna get Keiko and Shizuru."

"No need, bro. We're right here." Shizuru mumbled from behind them. "Whatever it is, it's headed here."

Keiko looked scared and worried, "where's Yusuke?"

"He went after it with Kurama and the runt." Kuwabara replied.

"I think we should move to—"

Shiyu's eyes went wide. "Don't…move…anyone…"

Yukina blinked, turning just her eyes toward Shiyu. "Shiyu-san…?"

"Shhh…" Silence fell over them. The sound of a door being broken inwards clattered through the halls. Shiyu whispered, "dojo…now…"

They moved quickly and quietly to the dojo and barricaded themselves inside. Shiyu moved Keiko and Yukina to the farthest part of the room; the most easily defensible corner. She retrieved some of the wooden swords from the cupboard.

"Can you handle a boken?" Shiyu asked holding one out to Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at her blandly, "if you're asking if I can kick someone's ass with one? Yes. I can swing like a pro."

"I don't need one. I gotta sword of my own!" Kuwabara stated, holding up a thumb toward his chest.

Shiyu stood at the ready next to the Kuwabara siblings. The door began to rattle slightly before everything fell into a deafening silence.

'_Shiyuki, you must run.' _ Shiyu ignored the voice this time. No, she wasn't going to leave her friends. The door began to rattle again before it was ripped open. Without caring to see who it was, Shiyu threw her bolts out from her like a force field. She would try the other one but she wasn't about to risk anyone else in the room.

As soon as one of the bolts lashed toward the person, it shot back directly at Shiyu. She barely caught it before it hit her full force. As it was, the deflection caused her to take a step back in surprise.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be stronger." It was a man who stepped into the room. His hair was grey and spiky. However, his face was young and fairly handsome. He smiled like he knew something that was obvious even though no one else was aware of it. He opened his arms wide. "Now, now…don't be too scared me. I'm not here to hurt you. I come bearing a message from someone you'd probably like to know…"

Ice. He was like ice being poured over her in bucketfuls. His energy was unpleasant and stifling. She fought the urge to shiver. A flicker of heat and the burning of cinnamon under her tongue filled her, warming her. Next was the fresh feeling of a summer breeze and falling into a bed of petals; after that was the feeling of zinging energy with a side of restrained animalistic instincts. Hiei hit the floor on the attack. The uninvited guest fought back with just as much ease. Yusuke and Kurama entered the room next, making their way over to everyone. Shiyu's resolve fell away from her in a rush as she watched the man battle it out with Hiei. Had she really faced him head on, she wouldn't have stood a chance. Realization hit her hard as her knees gave out.

The 'visitor' laughed and tossed something to the floor before holding two fingers before his lips. He said something in a foreign language before disappearing from sight. Hiei's gaze darted around before he seemingly deemed it somewhat safe. He slid his sword back into the sheath before moving to the item the demon man had tossed. He picked it up and pulled a piece of parchment from a stone. His gaze flickered over the writing before holding it out to Kurama.

Kurama took it and began to read it. Hiei ignored everyone else and stared at Shiyu.

"How idiotic are you? Don't tell me you truly planned to fight him?"

"I-I didn't know he was—"

"That's the point!" Hiei hissed. "He was well outside your league!"

Yusuke glared, stepping forward. "Hiei, chill. She was just trying to help."

"Pointless!"

"Hiei, restrain your anger." Kurama warned, stepping forward. "You know as well as I that Shiyu was doing as you trained her to do."

Shiyu blinked, hating that his tone had actually brought tears to her eyes. Normally it would just make her want to punch him or yell back. This time, tears began spilling before she could stop them.

"What do you want from me?! I just wanted to help protect Yukina and Keiko!"

"To what end? Yours? Unex—" Hiei paused, snapping his jaw shut before turning and fleeing the room.

Shiyu just threw her arms up and scoffed. "Run away, why don't you?"

"I believe we all need to rest. This has been a very taxing evening. I will take first watch. Yusuke, you will take second watch." Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara, please escort the ladies back to their rooms."

**…..**

_Red spider lilies blew gently in the out of place breeze. Her eyes watched as the blood red blooms danced eerily in the silence. She lifted her hands and stared at the black kimono sleeves that drooped away from her wrists. Trailing her gaze up her arms, she followed the delicate fabric along until the obi; it was as red as the lilies surrounding her. As her gaze trailed lower, she blinked as the red stitched design followed the same pattern as that of the field of blooms around her. Taking a hesitant step forward, she paused, feeling a slight tug from behind. She turned and found the kimono was trailing behind her upon the ground. A slight frown creased her brow before she turned and looked up. Surrounding her upon all sides was a fortress of stone. Riddles of caves, carved out windows, and doors littered the once untouched rock. The field stood defiantly in the middle of the construct. One more step forward and she nearly tripped over something. Her gaze moved down to find a body lying before her; life blood gushed from the dead one before her. Snapping her hands up to her mouth to stifle a scream, her eyes widened as recognition dawned on her._

"_N-no! Papa!" She fell to her knees, crawling over him. "Papa? Papa! It's Shiyuki! Please get up…please, daddy…PLEASE!" She began to sob and search the area for anything or anyone who could help. Slowly, she began to see clearly. Body after body lay out before her. All dead. The lilies were actually growing _out of_ the corpses. Sobs wracked her small frame. She scrambled to her feet and began to run, stumbling over them. "This can't be! I-I don't…I don't want this!" _

_A hand grabbed her ankle and she pitched forward. She hit face first, rolling over. Her eyes met crimson ones, barely holding on. "Hiei…" She crawled over to him and saw the wound standing open; demanding her attention. Gagging slightly, she shoved her hands onto his chest. "No! Don't you die on me! Damnit! Do you hear me!?" _

"_Just…let go…woman…"_

"_No!" She shook her head, spilling tears. "I can't let go! I need—I need you all!"_

"_Hn…" His lips pulled into a tiny smirk, "you need…an ass kicking…"_

_Choking on a sob, she watched as the life retreated from his eyes. "Hiei?" Trembling, she tried to shake him awake. When he didn't breathe again, she fell forward, burying her face in his bloodied chest. Wailing, she sat there._

"_This is your mother's legacy." A new voice spoke. She spun to meet cold, emotionless, deep violet eyes. Mahogany hair hung low behind him in a long pony tail. "Why she felt the need to run, I'll never know. It is in your hands now, Shiyuki. Will you aide you bloodline or," he paused to look around at each body, "will you bring about this much death?"_

"_Shut up! I didn't do this!"_

"_Oh? And how do you know that?" He smirked then; a cold…dark…evil aura swept over Shiyu. She felt like she was drowning with no way out. "Do you truly believe any of this _isn't_ your faulting? You did this, Shiyuki. All of it."_

"_NOOOOO!" She screamed, grabbing her head._

"Shiyu! Wake up!" She opened her eyes, still screaming. The scream died down as she met several pairs of eyes all trained on her. Panting, she brought her hands shakily up to her face. Yukina sat beside her, worry overtaking her face.

"O-oh god…oh god…" The tears began to fall before she could stop them. "Oh god…" Tucking her knees to her chest, she hugged them tightly and began to rock herself.

"Shiyu, what the hell is wrong?!" Yusuke growled. "You could have woke the damned dead with that scream!"

"…dead…"

"What?"

"You were all dead!" She cried, burying her face in her knees.

Keiko moved before anyone else could. She wrapped her arms around the shaking girl and began to make comforting noises. "Shhh…you're safe now. We're all here; we're all alive and safe."

Kurama frowned, moving a little closer. "Shiyu-san…were you yourself in your dream?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"Perhaps, if you are willing, you would be able to tell us about it?"

"I…" She began, shivering suddenly. "I can try…"

"Don't push yourself, Shiyu." Yukina shot a slight warning look to the boys.

"I…was in a field. You-"she swallowed the sob, "you were all lying in it dead with flowers growing out of you. B-but…I-I found Hiei barely alive. He died before my eyes and then a man…a scary, frightening monster of a man told me that it was my fault…"

Keiko closed her eyes, hugging Shiyu tighter. "It was just a bad dream, Shiyu. You wouldn't be able to do something like that. Okay?"

Shiyu nodded numbly. Kurama moved to leave the room. "I believe it best for all to get some more rest before morning." With that the boys left.

Shizuru leaned against the doorframe. "Hey kid, do you want us to go or stay?"

"Stay. I don't want to be alone…"

"I'll go get my futon and Keiko's then." Shiyu felt her appreciation for the older woman grow ever more.

Once the other three girls were settled, sleep overtook them; with the exception of Shiyu. She laid awake, staring at the ceiling. She half expected something to leap out at her. After a few hours passed, she slowly stood. Making sure her yukata was secure, she grabbed one of the warm winter haori to toss on over her shoulders. She tip toed down the hallway, past the rooms with snoring males. She slipped on her boots without a sound and stepped outside to stare into the woods. Moving around to the front entrance, she slid down the wall to sit on the cold wooden floor. Her emotions were so confused and jumbled. She couldn't tell if she was one or the other. She cursed her cycle. It had to be a premenstrual thing. But then again…she couldn't shake the feeling that her mind had been invaded.

The thought of someone forcefully entering her mind made her quiver. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear the soft set of footsteps that approached her. It wasn't until the sensation of cinnamon under her tongue hit her that she realized she wasn't alone. Looking up into a pair of familiar crimson eyes, she blinked away a few stray tears. He was alive. For some reason, that truth made her feel more settled. Pushing herself up from her seat she turned toward him to say something but was cut off.

She hit the wall with such force that it nearly knocked the wind out of her. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell his problem was. Without warning, his lips crushed hers. Her eyes widened as he held her wrists pinned to either side of her head against the outer wall of the temple. With what felt like a caged animal being let loose, she closed her eyes and pushed back against him. A purring noise bubbled forth from her throat. He smelled and tasted like fresh forest and burning wood. An almost too warm hand clamped over her right breast. That's all it took to snap her out of her odd daze. She pulled back so quickly she slammed her head into the wall. Wincing, she looked at Hiei. He was staring downwards. She followed his gaze to his left hand. He looked as confused as she felt. Pulling away with a jerk, he was standing on the railing in an instant.

"What did you do, woman?"

"What did _I _do? _You_ were touching _me_! And _you_ instigated it!"

He growled in irritation. "This is your faulting!"

"How is it my fault? How is it _always_ my fault! Why do you always blame me and call me stupid!"

"Hn."

"Oh no! You don't get to 'hn' your way out of this! Answer my questions for once, Hiei!"

"I don't know!" He snarled, refusing to look at her.

"What?" She shook her head. "You know what…for telling everyone they are fools; you sure seem to be leading by example."

"Don't mock me, woman."

"Then don't mock _me_! Don't toy with me!" She fisted her hands at her sides and closed her eyes. She expected from the silence that he was gone. She opened her eyes and looked at the rail; shocked to see him still there, watching her.

"You had a nightmare."

Shiyu paused and looked away this time. "Yeah…" Her head felt oddly light suddenly and like someone was setting her brain into a bowl of warm water. It wasn't…uncomfortable yet not exactly comforting either. She sank against the wall for support when images of the nightmare flashed in her eyes. "W-what are you doing…?"

Hiei frowned, withdrawing from her mind. "That did not seem like a dream."

"D-don't just…invade my head without asking!"

He sighed in exasperation. "Do you ever cease speaking?"

She opened her mouth to retort when her eyelids got very heavy. She felt so tired all too quickly. Looking up at him, she barely made out a glow under that white head band of his. Sinking to the floor completely, she fought it. Anger rose only to be swallowed by the sea of sleepiness that was quickly drawing her under. Before she lost consciousness, she saw him hop down from the rail.

**…..**

Hiei watched as she slipped off into a psychically induced sleep. She looked so pale and fragile lying there in the cold winter night. It bothered him and that in turn irritated the fire demon. Her well being should not be a concern of his. In fact, why he gave a damn in the first place was starting to piss him off. He moved forward and was about to lift her when the fox rounded the corner. Oh how Hiei wanted to wipe the look off of Kurama face. The fox demon stood, leaning casually against the building with an upturned brow.

"This is rather unlike you, Hiei."

"Mind your own business, Kurama."

"I would if it did not involve someone near and dear to a close friend."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Hiei," Kurama's voice was laced liberally with warning, "I cannot condone this behavior. If you cannot control your demon instincts and hurt Shiyu—"

"I'm well aware." Hiei snapped, cutting Kurama off. "If you were a full demon you'd have a harder time controlling your instincts."

"If you are trying to imply that her heat is not affecting me as well, then you'd be false."

Hiei froze at that statement. He turned his eyes to the side to glare at the red head. Kurama sighed, moving a little closer.

"I simply do not wish to act upon any demon instinct I may possess. Shiyu has become…akin to a sibling." Kurama glanced at the sleeping girl. "I would do nothing to harm her. However, I can't help but be curious of your intentions toward her."

"I have no intentions."

"Then may I suggest to you that you follow her plea to stop toying with her?"

"Hn."

"I will return her to the room."

"I am capable enough to do—"

"As I am well aware; but would she reach it without your control slipping again?"

Hiei growled before turning away. "Fine. Do as you will. She's not my concern."

Kurama watched as Hiei flitted away into the woods. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Unfortunately, Hiei…you're wrong on that." He lifted Shiyu carefully and returned inside.

* * *

_:D I figured you were waiting long enough for some Hiei/Shiyu action! This chapter was kind of intense for me. The dream sequence was a unique spin that I actually came to today. I remembered Red Spider Lilies from both Bride of the Water God and Jigoku Shoujo. _

_The Red Spider Lily is actually a flower that can be often times found at funerals in Japanese culture. It is known in Japan as Manjushage or Higanbana. Its meaning is: Never to meet again; lost memory; abandonment. Very depressing flower of such beauty. ( **wiki/File:Red_spider_lily_October_2007_Osaka_** for anyone who doesn't know what it looks like.) It was fitting for Shiyu and her situation with her mother._

_Thank you for reading!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	13. Dead Wrong

**E.H.:**

_Welcome to chapter thirteen. This is my favorite number so it seemed fitting that the major plotline would start to unfold from here. Bringing in the New Year with a few New Chapters! I will probably post another chapter as well today, so if it doesn't have an 'Author's Note' at the top, you'll know I posted in the same day! So, I didn't forget my reviewers! Just wanted to give you more to read! Can't believe it's almost 2013! And they said the world would end by now…heh heh._

_Thanks to my dears: __**RiinaVenecara, SakiHanajima1, Kunoichi Chaos, Criala, Purple Dragon Ranger, , **__and any others I may have missed!_

* * *

**Dead Wrong**

Light streamed into the room in peaceful beams. As Shiyu opened her eyes, she felt so rested that the thoughts of the previous night were far from her mind; at least for a few moments. She pushed herself up from her futon and glanced around the room. Each of the girls' futons was empty. Frowning, she remembered a little about not being able to sleep. She wracked her brain endlessly. She remembered with a mind numbing swell of rage. She'd gone outside into the cool night air to clear her mind. Hiei'd pinned her and kissed her; they argued…and then he _forced_ her to sleep with his telepathy.

Throwing the blankets from her, she rose quickly to her feet. She stormed to her room, changed into more comfortable clothes and found her way to the kitchen. Noises and voices were flowing from inside as she stepped into the room. She scanned over each person, ignoring any good mornings or odd looks cast her way. Red eyes met her own from the window sill.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes on her, "what is yours?"

"Don't you _dare_ go around _fucking_ with other people's heads! You had no right to do what you did!"

"At what point do you think I care?"

Snarling, she grabbed the nearest item and threw it with everything in her. It flew through the air only to be deflected as she'd anticipated.

"What is the matter?" Yukina demanded, moving forward. Turning on Hiei with a glare, she planted her hands on her narrow waist. "Hiei-san! What did you do?"

Kurama sighed, sipping his tea. He had no intention of aiding Hiei this time. The ice maiden's gaze was cold and angry.

"Nothing warranting your concern."

"Don't you tell me what to be concerned about! I get to decide that one way or the other! Why can't you just leave well enough alone!"

"I did nothing wrong."

"If Shiyu is this upset, I beg to differ!"

"Beg all you want. You just sully your demon with these human vermin." Hiei moved to leave only to find his way blocked by ice.

Yukina's eyes glowed, "you're not going anywhere!"

"Stop this foolishness, Yukina."

"Make me."

Yusuke was currently making sure Kuwabara was restrained while looking between the twins. It would have been comical that they were fighting like they'd always known they were twins…IF it wasn't so seriously tense.

Hiei growled and literally twitched. "I will not."

"Will not what? Attack me? You can't attack me like you can Shiyu!"

"It is a much different matter!"

"How so!?"

"I said it's not your concern!"

"I said it is if I say so!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"Why do you give such a damn about this?!"

"She's my friend!"

"Useless words!"

"So you say! How is this any different than what you do to Shiyu?!"

"She's not my sis—" Hiei stopped, frozen and cursed. He looked away to avoid the looks of surprise at his near slip. He also couldn't believe it. "Hn. This is hardly worth my time."

Yukina glared at him, fists at her sides. "Until you can learn to respect Shiyu's presence here, you are not welcome within these walls."

Hiei looked at Yukina; hurt and surprise on his face. The mask of indifference slid over it quickly before he grunted and moved toward the door.

"Yukina, that's ridiculous." Shiyu sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm the one mad at him and I think that's too harsh."

"Then what would you have me do? He clearly can't behave around you…" Yukina shot back.

The memory of Hiei pressed against her gave rise to a rather dark rush of heat on her cheeks. "No kidding…" She mumbled barely before clearing her throat and gaining control over her blush. "Just…let me handle my beef with him. Okay? It's my battle, let me fight it."

Yukina and Hiei mirrored the same expression of confusion. "Beef?" Yukina asked first.

"Uhh…like…problem. As in, my problem or my issue with Hiei."

Yukina nodded slowly before turning to Hiei. She glared at him, "fine. But I get to make one condition."

Hiei grunted but didn't say a word.

"If he hurts you outside of training…he will have his welcome here rescinded." Yukina turned to look at the others as if to ask if they had any problem with her condition.

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei turned and walked to the door. The ice was still covering it as well. He laid a hand on it, melting it to let him pass through. Then he flit away out of sight.

Shiyu crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight to one side. "Want to tell me where the hell that spark came from, Yukina?"

Yukina, coming down from her anger, turned pink in embarrassment. She lowered her head to cover her shame. "I-I'm sorry that I…lost my temper before you all."

Yusuke finally let go of Kuwabara. The bumbling oaf nearly tripped over himself.

"What the heck was that all 'bout?! Am I the only that hear Hiei say what sounded like 'sister' then stop?"

Yukina kept her face hidden while the room tensed. "Merely a small fight, Kazuma. I let my anger get the best of me."

"Naw! If ya ask me, shrimp's been askin' for it for a while now!"

Shiyu walked over and grabbed Yukina's hand. She turned and wordlessly dragged the ice maiden from the room. Kuwabara's protests fell on deaf ears. She knew better than anyone that if Yukina truly didn't want her to drag her away, Shiyu wouldn't have been able to. Once alone, Shiyu turned on Yukina.

"How long…?"

Yukina refused to meet her gaze. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Yukina, you've become something akin to my best friend. Do you really think I can't read you by now?"

The girl sighed before looking up with tear-rimmed eyes. "I…I didn't want to yell at him like that. I didn't want to let the anger take over. I tried to fight it but…by the end…all I wanted was for him to treat me like…"

"…a sister." Shiyu finished for her as Yukina nodded and sniffled quietly.

"I just don't know what came over me. It was so wrong of me to do that…"

"You were angry because you felt he was hurting your friend. It's understandable. However, Yukina…you have to let us fight our own battles. I know you want to protect us, but we can handle ourselves…sort of. At least Hiei can."

"When did you become a 'we' and an 'us'…?" Yukina frowned. Shiyu blinked, not even realizing what she'd said.

"When I was referring to both of us…?" Shiyu looked away. "Something happened last night."

"I could tell by the way you threw that pot at his head." Yukina started to giggle into her sleeve. "Though I have to say, I think you really did catch him off guard for a moment."

Scoffing, Shiyu shook her head. "For a moment, maybe. I was really imagining it pinging off his head."

"So what happened?" Yukina led them farther down the hallway and into a side room. She sat down and folded her hands into her lap. Shiyu sat as well, just not nearly as properly.

"I…" Shiyu's face felt like it was on fire. "I'm so confused. I was outside getting some air and then he was there. Before I knew it he had me pinned and he kissed me and then I gave into it and then he touched me and then we both freaked out and then he was on a rail before we yelled at each other and then after that he forced me to sleep with his mind…"

Yukina stared at Shiyu blinking. "I-I'm sorry…you spoke so quickly. I only caught half."

"I…I kissed him. Well, more like he kissed me and I reacted. Strongly…"

"You're still in heat, so I imagine it would have been hard for him to resist. However, I admit I believe there to be some attraction between you two."

"Attraction? Us?" Shiyu began to laugh, throwing her head back. "You're joking right? Hiei wouldn't be attracted to me!"

"Why ever not?"

"Well…" Shiyu began pausing to think. "I'm not pretty, I'm not strong…I'm not fully demon, I'm not in control of my power…I'm annoying, I'm loud, I'm obnoxious, I've never been very kind to him…"

Yukina sighed, "But you are pretty. And you know it too."

Shiyu looked away as Yukina hit a very sore spot. "Yes, well…I was condemned for my 'pretty face' so please forgive me if I find myself ugly. I hate that part of me. That's what anyone ever looked at."

"But not us." Yukina smiled, reaching out to lay her hand on Shiyu's. "I have a feeling that you take after your mother."

Biting her lip, Shiyu shifted and nodded slightly. "I kind of think so. I don't look much like dad; just my eyes are a little like his."

"Shiyu…" Yukina began, pulling her hand back. She began to fidget nervously. "About last night…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's way too much information! And won't Kuwabara be a bit ticked to hear 'bout this?" Yusuke said from the doorway. Shiyu turned and frowned before cueing into what he meant.

"Yusuke! You friggin' pervert!"

Laughing, he ducked from the room. "Should I tell Hiei too?"

Going cold, Shiyu got up and tore from the room. She took off after the retreating figure of Yusuke. "You dare say a word of what YOU made up and I swear to god, I'll wipe the halls with your back side!"

**…..**

Yusuke sat smugly at the table while Shiyu nursed her bruising limbs. Nothing like a dive bomb straight into wooden floors to wake a girl up in the morning. She'd _meant_ to tackle Yusuke, but he was just too damn fast. Now they say in the kitchen, gathered around the parchment from the night before. The invader had left a piece of paper behind.

"So…whatcha think all those scribbles mean?" Kuwabara began, frowning at the odd lines. They were scrawled in a nonsensical pattern on the parchment.

"Gee, Kuwabara…why don't you ask us why the sky is blue?" Yusuke rolled his eyes looking at it too. "Don't you think we'd be doin' somethin' by now if we _knew_ what this all meant?"

Kurama studied it closely; he leaned over it. "It looks like a map. However, a half-drawn one at that. Without the rest, it's impossible to navigate where it is showing. No doubt an area of Demon world, yet…"

"Yet?" Yusuke leaned back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yet, we know nothing of our attackers last night. So it is merely a guessing game at this point."

"Attackers? There was only one." Shiyu piped up from her seat, looking between Kurama and Yusuke. She noted the exchange of glances. "Weren't there?"

"No. It is very likely that the main invader merely used a set of diversions to distract Yusuke, Hiei, and myself."

"So, we aren't safe here?" Keiko bit her lip nervously.

"That's not what we're sayin', Keiko…" Yusuke grumped, but he seemed rather unconvinced either.

"I believe we need far more evidence before we can extract any deductions at this point in time. So for now, Keiko…I don't see any reason to believe that this temple is not safe."

"Hn. I'm surprised, Kurama, that you didn't realize what kind of map that is." Hiei walked into the room nonchalant as if nothing of his fight earlier ever happened.

"Oh? And what have I missed?" Kurama shot back in good humor.

"Simple. It's a blood map. Not very common in Demon world, but effective." Hiei's eyes locked onto Shiyu's.

Kurama nodded, "I see. I did miss that." Frowning, the red head looked closer. "However, if that is the case…then we only have three shots at guessing whom it is for."

"What does that mean, Red?" Shizuru finally spoke up from where she sat on the counter, smoking.

"It means, only the one it is intended for…can unlock it. In other words, we have three tries to use droplets of blood to find whom it was intended for. If in three tries it is not found…well…it disintegrates."

"It's rather obvious who it's for." Shiyu stated, finally pulling her gaze from Hiei's. "He knew my name."

"Yes, that was my thinking as well. However…" Kurama looked at Shiyu intently. "If you choose to unlock this map, there will truly be no going back. It is our closest link to whom and what we are dealing with. Spirit world will surely be demanding this to be confiscated and the perpetrators found. Demon world's Demon King would be no less adamant either. The choice is in your hands."

Shiyu stood up and moved to the map. "So, anyone have a knife?"

Kurama reached over and held out a rose to Shiyu. She knew why; though the tension in Hiei's shoulders out of the corner of her eye brought an odd sort of smug satisfaction to her. She ignored that flash of negative emotion before pricking her finger on one of the thorns.

"Hold it out over the parchment and allow three drops to fall on it."

Shiyu did as Kurama instructed, trying to ignore the dizziness that was coming from the sight of her own blood. God she hated being poked. Cut, scraped…she was kosher. But needles or pokes? The fact she was upright still was a damned miracle. She looked away after the last drop hit the paper with a dull splat.

"Now what…?" She asked, looking back and nearly letting her jaw fall open. The parchment glowed for a moment before the lines connected themselves and literally drew themselves onto the parchment along with words. "Whoa…"

Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Okay, that's freaky."

"Hiei, does this place look familiar?" Kurama looked at the shorter demon.

Hiei stepped closer to Shiyu's side and looked over the map. He knit his brows together. "Hn. The Akaichi Mountains."

"That's what I suspected. However, they haven't been habituated for over three hundred years, no?"

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Yusuke leaned in with a frown. "Hey! I know those mountains!"

"You do?" Kurama asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, yeah. When I was dumped in Demon world for the stupid Demon King Rivalry crap…Hokushin took us through there. It was kind of rank and old. 'Cept for the weird mountain where there were those freakish lookin' red flowers at the base."

Shiyu blinked, her dream flashed into her mind. "Manjushage?"

Kurama looked to Shiyu. "The red spider lilies?"

Nodding, she pointed to the mountain. "This was in my dream. Inside here, "she gestured, "was a field of them. Surrounding it on all sides were walls with open air windows and doors. I stood in that field with all the dead bodies…and then the man approached me. He told me it was my entire fault you all died."

A shiver went down her spine. Yusuke clapped a hand on her shoulder. "He was high off his own bullshit."

Shiyu looked at Yusuke, finding a look of reassurance on her face. Nodded barely she turned back to the map. Staring at the figure drawn out before her, she looked to Kurama. "He had a point to throwing this to us. The question I have is why?"

"As do I. Perhaps he is wishing you'll be enticed into looking…" Kurama began, only to have Hiei step in.

"Or he's opening up a trap." Hiei stared at the map before meeting Kurama's eyes. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Seems like an invitation, fox."

Kurama mirrored the expression. "Yes, and wouldn't it be rude not to respond to such a gracious offer?"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, grinning. "Sure would be. Why don't we go pay 'em a little visit, huh? Ask him why he had to run away from the party so fast?"

"Hiei, will you contact Mukuro to begin preparations for our trip?" Hiei nodded and headed for the door. Shiyu paused a minute before running after him. She met him outside on the porch. He turned to look at her; his mask was flawless except for the one upturned brow in question.

"Hey, watch your ass okay? Can't have dead Hiei on our consciences. Would screw up our whole plan, you know?" She looked to the side, feigning indifference. Why she even felt the need to tell him that, she wasn't too sure herself. Hiei stepped up to her, invading her personal bubble and backing her up into the wall.

"And _you_ stay the hell alive." He leaned forward and inhaled near her neck deeply. "Dealing with Yusuke would be a hindrance."

Shiyu shivered as he pulled away. She saw it. It was there; the barest signs of strain as he turned and left again. Swallowing, she pushed away from the wall. She turned and jumped as she saw the other three boys staring in her direction.

Kuwabara's eyes were huge as he pointed at her then where Hiei flit off and back, sputtering about 'Shorty and Urameshi's sister'. Kurama looked on a mild concern. He was frowning after Hiei before turning to look at her. His expression softened enough before he shook his head slightly.

Yusuke however, began to shake before turning and shaking his fist after Hiei. "You fuckin' bastard! Gettin' cheeky with my sister! The hell is that! Hiei! When you get back, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

**….**

"My lord, Yamitori-sama…" The grey headed demon stepped forth. "The message was delivered."

"Good. Soon the demons will disperse from the human world to seek us out. At that point, _you_ will be needed, Nabi." Yamitori turned to look at the hooded, masked person. The mask was pure white with deep blue stripes from the top left to the bottom right.

"My lord, I mean no disrespect, but don't you believe it ill advised to send him in alone?" The look of disgust he threw at the masked figure was very obvious.

"Are you volunteering yourself, Goukyuri?"

Goukyuri looked down to hide his expression of disapproval before lifting his head. "If that is what my lord wishes, than yes."

Yamitori nodded before turning away to look out over the field of manjushage. "Make sure she is in decent shape before returning with her."

"By decent my lord…you mean?" Goukyuri inquired.

"There is no doubt she will fight back. Try not to kill her or maim her too terribly. She is to be given as tribute to Kasaru-sama."

"Ah, I see. As you wish, my lord." Goukyuri bowed low, pressing his right hand to his left shoulder before standing and sneering at Nabi. He turned and left.

Nabi remained leaning against the wall. His eyes remained closed.

"Nabi, be sure he follows my orders accordingly." Yamitori turned to the silent man.

Nabi nodded and pushed away from the wall.

"And Nabi…"

Nabi paused, turning his head just enough to indicate he was listening.

"Test her abilities. I want to know how strong she is and how long she will last."

Another nod before Nabi continued from the room. His eyes opened finally, revealing grey eyes with iridescent splashes every few seconds.

* * *

_Dun dun dundundun dunnnnnnn! There you have it! Stepping into the next chapter of the story. Things are about to heat up more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**A few details:** __Going with the theme of Karasu and Kurotsuru, Yamitori is their shared father. His name basically means Dark Bird. Yamitsubasa sounded too…dumb to be Dark Wing. So I went with what I could word around. _

_In case any of you don't know Japanese honorifics (Mr., Mrs., Miss, etc) then here's a quick rundown_

_Name-__**san**__ means Mr. or Mrs.  
Name-__**chan **__means basically the same thing as –san just for younger people or close people. (Such as Yukina and Shiyu referring to each other as such and such-chan. It shows how close their friendship is. To use this on someone older than you whom you don't know would be considered highly rude and sarcastic.)  
Name-__**kun**__ is used when speaking to males. –chan tends to be used mostly with females however CAN BE used with younger males.  
Name-__**sama**__ is used when speaking to someone of a high class. Lord, Lady, Prince, Princess, King, Queen, President…etc. It is used to honor the position of the person above you. It basically means 'lord' 'lady' 'highness' etc…  
_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	14. Death's Trail

**Death's Trail**

Yusuke stood on the dirt with his white bag slung over his shoulder. Keiko stood in front of him, straightening his green jacket. "C'mon Keiko, I'll be fine. We're jus' gonna go check it out then high tail it outta there. Okay? It ain't such a big deal. B'sides…we can't level what kind of threat they are if we don't feel 'em out first."

"I know." Keiko's smile was strained. "Just be careful, okay?"

"This's me, Keiko!" At his declaration, Keiko gave him a look that had him back pedaling. "I'll be safe! Promise! Hiei and Kurama'll be with me!"

"That's not very comforting, Yusuke." She sighed before leaning forward to hug him. "I mean it, dummy. If you get yourself killed, I'll wake you up and shoot you again myself. Got it?"

"Got it."

Shiyu watched the exchange from the porch. She was sitting on the steps, peeved that she wasn't being allowed to go. It was her they were after, so wasn't it in a sense her responsibility? Kurama turned and cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, however Hiei is waiting for us in Demon World."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm comin'." Yusuke separated from Keiko long enough to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. He turned and headed over to where Kurama was ready to open the portal.

"Be careful, you guys!" Shiyu shouted from the porch.

"We shouldn't be longer than a week." Kurama replied with a smile. "Once we have the information we need, we will be back. Kuwabara will protect you girls until our return."

"Yeah! Wait—whatcha mean until?!" The tall boy yelled before the other two laughed and waved. They stepped into the portal. The portal closed with a huge whooshing gust of air.

Keiko watched for a few minutes before coming over to Shiyu. She smiled, "we should get inside. It's cold out here."

Shiyu stood and nodded. Once inside, they locked the doors. Shiyu leaned over and grabbed the slightly taller girl into a huge hug. "Keiko! Smile for real! Your fake smiles suck!"

"Hey!" Keiko stumbled back a little before giggling. "You and Yusuke are sometimes too much alike!"

"Haha! Success! Smile!" Shiyu threw her arms up. She dropped them to smile sincerely. "They're going to be fine. This is Urameshi, Yusuke and Kurama we are talking about. They've faced really dangerous things in the past if all of Yusuke's stories are accurate. This should be a simple cake walk."

Keiko shifted her weight to the side. "I know that. It's just that…whenever he leaves for Demon World I always wonder if this is…the last time I'll see him. I can't live without him, Shiyu."

"You won't have to." Shiyu replied, leaning against the hallway wall. "He'll be back in a week, I'm sure of it. And then everything will go back to the way it was."

"I suppose so." Keiko rubbed her left arm. "I'm hungry. You?"

"Famished." Both headed to the kitchen, meeting Yukina on the way. They whipped up a hot meal in no time.

Without Shizuru, it felt a little lonely. She'd gone back home to get to work two days ago, after the map incident. They served up the meal and set up a helping for Kuwabara. At the smell of the food, he was there in no time. Eating up, they cleaned up and played a couple card games before bed.

**…..**

Their days went similarly for the next two or three days. Shiyu headed to the bathroom after the card game was done. She soaked in the tub for a while, trying to ignore her current train of thoughts. Hiei kept coming up. Something felt off. She knew this mission was probably coming to an end soon, but somehow it felt like tension was building. Lifting her hand, she watched the water trickle from her palm. The heat of the water was comforting. Sinking deeper, she closed her eyes. Leaning her head back on the wooden edge, she fell to sleep quickly.

"_You're persistent, I give you that." The man from her dream was back. He stood in the middle of the room, blocking her view of who he was talking to. "But that won't be enough."_

_Energy crackled from the man's hands. Creatures with contorted features began to emerge from the walls themselves. They looked like what human horror films and games depicted devils to look like; grotesque with gnarling teeth. They growled and smelled like decay. Shiyu covered her nose with her black kimono sleeve. _

"_Hn. This won't be enough to stop me." Her eyes flew away from the creatures with glowing eyes. Her eyes settled on a familiar figure. _

"_H-Hiei!"_

_Her cry distracted him. His eyes met hers before a monster creature slashed his side. He grunted in pain as his blood splattered the wall to his left. Shiyu screamed, throwing her hands out. _

She woke with a jolt. Sitting up quickly, she looked around. Breathing heavily, she left the bath to dress as quickly as she could. She rushed from the bathroom to Yukina's room.

Yukina opened the door, frowning. "Shiyu-chan? What's wrong?"

"I had another dream. Hiei…he was…" She stopped, blinking. Lifting her fingers, Shiyu wiped the moisture she felt on her cheeks away. She was crying?

"Hiei-san was what?" Yukina asked softly.

"He was…being attacked. The man from my last dream was using devil like monsters." Shiyu shook her head. "I'm—"

Kuwabara came running down the hallway with Keiko. "We gotta move. Somethin's here. Around the temple."

Shiyu froze. "What?"

Keiko answered for Kuwabara. "He sensed demon energy around us."

Looking to Yukina and then back to Keiko, Shiyu looked down. Fisting her hands she tried to hide the trembling in her body. "Where can we go?"

Kuwabara sighed and shook his head. "Our best bet is probably the dojo. At least there are some weapons there…"

Yukina nodded, "let's go then."

They moved quickly to the dojo. Once inside, Yukina made an ice wall in front of the doors and windows. Keiko grabbed a large boken and settled into a corner. Kuwabara prepared to use his spirit sword. Shiyu took a deep breath. She had to get a hold over herself. Keiko was pregnant and wielding a weapon. She wasn't about to let a pregnant girl fight while she stood back in fear. Gaining a grip on her fear's energy, she focused on filling the room with her energy. In response, bars of black lightening surrounded the room. She then tapped into the very top of her anger reservoir to pull forth her energy limbs as Yusuke had once called them.

Something hit the ice wall before the door. Keiko jumped and looked nervously around. Yukina backed up next to Keiko. Kuwabara called his sword forth. The ice wall splintered before shattering. The same grey haired demon stepped forward. He stopped at the barrier and frowned.

"Well, this is unexpected." He reached and touched the barrier only to curse and recoil. Shiyu felt the odd urge to smirk but couldn't think past the need to stand still. "Hmmm…Nabi. Any chance you can break this barrier? It feels like lightening."

A hooded figure stepped closer and eyed the lightening. A gloved hand touched the lightening and moved it enough to let the grey haired man in before the barrier completely dissolved. Shiyu felt like her energy had literally just been stolen from her. She felt her knees go a little weak at the sudden loss of her barrier energy. The mask over the figure's face was un-nerving. The one responding to the name, Nabi came to a stop within the room beside the other one.

Kuwabara held his sword up, "whatcha want?! Who're you anyways!"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Goukyuri. I am one of Yamitori-sama's faithful servants. I see you got my message." He smirked evilly. "And your demons fell right into our plan. Running away…leaving you alone…"

Nabi moved a bit before holding up a hand. Flame ignited in his palm. He moved closer, Kuwabara moved to block his path from Shiyu.

"Nuh-uh! You gotta go through me first, mask-boy!" Kuwabara yelled before charging. If Shiyu could have seen better, she would have sworn the masked man rolled his eyes. The Nabi guy dropped and used his body to trip and flip Kuwabara over. He then rose as if it never happened.

Shiyu shifted and used an energy limb to snag a boken. It flew into her hands. Although her legs were shaking, she stood her ground.

Goukyuri snorted. "Just knock her out already, Nabi."

Nabi moved so quickly, Shiyu almost couldn't see him. _Almost._ Hiei was still faster. She spun and countered him with her boken. The boken ignited in flame, causing her to cry out in surprise and drop it. The demon's hand shot forward without flame and hit her at the base of her spine. The impact hit something important as her body suddenly crumbled before he hit the juncture of her neck and collarbone. The pain was quick as the world turned black so quickly she didn't have time to wonder what the hell was going on.

**…..**

Mumbles and sounds blurred together. A small sliver of sight widened as she slowly opened her eyes. Shiyu tried to move her hands only to find them tied. She blinked, clearing her sight. Looking up, she found her wrists tied securely to the wall she was dangling from. Following her line of sight downwards, she found black kimono sleeves covering her arms. Eyes widening, she trailed her sight down until she saw the blood red obi before the design of the manjushage blooms in red embroidery started at her thighs. Dread coated her nerves. She began to thrash about. Desperation and fear contorted her emotions.

"It is rather useless, Shiyuki." That voice… She looked up to find the very man with the mahogany colored hair and cruel violet eyes from her dreams. "You are weaker than I suspected."

"Who the hell are you?!" She wanted to scream in frustration with the way her voice cracked; her fear was so apparent it made her sick.

"Now, is that any way to greet your grandfather?"

Ice spread through her veins. _'Grandfather…? Then that means…'_

"My mother's father…?"

He clapped, "well done. I would think it would take longer. But I see Kurotsuru couldn't keep her fingers out of fate even in death."

"What does that mean?"

"Simple, really. Your mother, that female voice in your head from time to time, found a way to stay out of Spirit World and meddle."

Shiyu looked down to her knees. Shock ran thick in her blood before she looked up again. "Why are you doing this? If I'm your granddaughter…then why would you—"

"Yes, well…the only reason I've kept you alive is so that you can still serve me well. Your mother's betrayal of us made our image among the Quest Class falter. This is something I simply can't forgive. If it weren't for your unique powers, I would have had you killed immediately. As it stands, Kasaru-sama is very interested in it. With your abilities, he'd easily be able to over throw this ridiculous idea of…democracy."

"How is he supposed to use my abilities?" Shiyu glared, "I am the one who holds them."

He turned to look at her with a look that could have rivaled anything Hiei had ever given her. "He's going to eat you, of course."

The door behind him opened to admit the same grey haired demon, Goukyuri and the hooded Nabi.

"Yamitori-sama." Goukyuri bowed low. Nabi did as well, but not as low.

"Goukyuri, Nabi." Yamitori nodded in acknowledgment.

"They are coming within the territory as you predicted, my lord." Goukyuri did all the talking, apparently.

"I see. I will go tend to matters." Yamitori turned and began to leave before pausing in the doorway. "Feel free to do as you please to her. Just make sure you don't impregnate her. Kasaru-sama would be highly displeased with that." With that, he left.

Shiyu was already in shock over the comment of being eaten; she felt her body begin to tremble violently. She began to thrash and struggle harder. It was useless, she knew…but damnit! She didn't want to be violated for real this time! The last time was just mental projection. This time…this time she knew it would be real; from the look on Goukyuri's face, it wasn't going to be anything but pure torturous agony either.

Goukyuri moved forward, licking his lips. "It's been a while since I've taken a female. Let alone one so delicate and fragile…"

"N-no!" Shiyu screamed, trying to get away as he approached.

Goukyuri went to grab her only to stop. He turned and glared at Nabi before looking at Nabi's hand on his arm. He growled, "What is this? Why are you stopping me?"

Nabi merely shifted his gaze to the girl and back to Goukyuri. He shook his hooded head. Goukyuri snarled, "I see. You want her first. Fine. Whatever."

With that the grey headed demon left the room in a huff. Nabi watched after him for what seemed to be forever. Shiyu swallowed and let a few tears fall.

"Y-you're going to rape me to?"

Nabi looked back and shook his head. With a sigh, the hooded one moved to lean against the wall opposite Shiyu. He crossed his arms and legs much in the same manner Kurama would have. The comparison broke Shiyu as tears steadily fell. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of the comparison, but she felt much safer with this mysterious person than the other one.

"T-Thank you…" She whimpered, shifting closer to the wall. She missed the nod from Nabi.

**…..**

Yusuke whistled as they came closer. "Damn…I don't remember it being this big."

"When one is traveling by, perceptions of size are hardly relevant to actuality." Kurama stated before frowning. He turned to Hiei who'd gone stiff. "Hiei?"

A low, predator growl emitted from the smaller demon. "She's there."

"What? Who's there?" Yusuke looked between the two demons and the mountain.

Kurama paused before his eyes widened. "No…but how?"

"Uh, hello! Third party half demon over here! What the hell's goin' on?"

"Shiyu…is there…" Kurama began to glare toward the mountain as well. "It wasn't just a trap, but a distraction. They meant for us to come here. Leaving Shiyu unprotected."

"What?" Yusuke turned toward the mountain. "Damnit! Then what're we waitin' for! Let's go!"

"Don't so damned hasty!" Hiei was severely on edge. "If we rush in they'll probably kill her."

"Hiei's right. As much as I hate to admit this, we have to play by their rules for now until we can find her."

"Ahhh! Damnit! You know how much I hate waitin' and rules!" Yusuke threw his bag back over his shoulder. "Fine! They wanted us…we'll play their game. Then I'm gonna kick their asses and take down names!"

**…..**

"_Shiyuki…"_

_She looked up from where she sat in the field of manjushage. They blew gently in the breeze. She couldn't help but look around for dead bodies but found nothing but the field. It was open and went on for as far as the eyes could see. She looked around for the voice but found instead a woman._

_She stood around Shiyu's height with the same black, wavy hair. Her eyes were a beautiful golden shade that seemed to shift a little. A warm smile settled on her features. Tears, warm and fresh flowed down Shiyu's cheeks._

"_A-are you…? Are you my…?"_

"_Yes, Shiyuki. I am." The woman opened her arms. Shiyu stood and ran into her outstretched arms. _

"_Mom!"_

"_Oh, my precious girl." Shiyu felt something falling damply onto her hair. She didn't have to look, she knew. They were her mother's tears. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…"_

"_You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you." Shiyu replied, sobbing into the woman's hair._

"_Shiyuki…I want to stay with you like this forever, but…you need to listen to me. Carefully." She pulled back and held Shiyuki by her shoulders. "Yamitori is dangerous. You _have_ to find a way to tap into your powers. If you don't…"_

"_Then I'm going to be eaten." Shiyu shuttered._

"_You're safest bet is to stay close to and rely on this Nabi person. He's more powerful than Goukyuri. But he's more trustworthy." _

"_How do you know them by name?" Shiyu frowned._

"_Oh, love…I'm always around you. I know and hear what you do. That's how I've stayed here and not moved on to Spirit World. I can't always manifest within you; I have to stay dormant. You see, I sealed not only my powers but part of my soul within you. If I come forward too much, I will threaten your own soul."_

_Shiyu looked away as the thought on an incident. She turned to look her mother in the eyes again. "So, when I managed to dodge Hiei…that was…you?"_

_Kurotsuru nodded with a small smile. "Guilty."_

"_How do I tap into my powers?"_

"_To awaken the strongest and most potent emotion, you have to admit to yourself that you even feel it."_

"_But…what is the strongest emotion?"_

"_What do all men die for?"_

_Shiyu thought hard. Her breath hitched, "…its love…"_

_Kurotsuru nodded. "Once you find, open, and control the power love can give you…all others will be nothing more than icing on a cake."_

"_But…I don't—"_

_Kurotsuru smiled and placed a finger over Shiyu's lips. "You have to find it on your own. I think you may be surprised when you do. Now, I must go so that you can wake. If I linger too much longer I may alert Yamitori to my presence." She stepped back and began to fade. _

"_Mom! Wait…I…I love you."_

_Kurotsuru shed a single tear. "As I do you, my precious Shiyuki. Stay safe."_

**….**

Shiyu blinked her eyes as she came awake. Raising her head, she looked across the room to see Nabi still standing there. His eyes were watching her closely. She blinked and looked away.

"You don't seem like a horrible demon." She mumbled. The demon scoffed a small chuckle. Looking back she raised an eyebrow. "Do you talk?"

Nabi shook his head.

"So you're mute then…?"

Nabi looked away. She wasn't sure how to interpret his answer. With a sigh, she leaned her head back against the wall. "I kind of wish you at least had telepathy. Then I could actually talk to you."

Silence, not that she'd expected an answer. The shifting of clothing indicated Nabi moving a little. She ignored him. She set her mind on how the hell she was going to escape.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! By the way, Yamitori's power was undecided until today. Thanks to my husband playing DOOM3 today…my inspiration came from that. I uh…keep trying NOT to look at his game but find myself doing it anyways and still creeping myself out a bit. _

_Anyways! Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome! _

**_Erika Hearken_**


	15. Dead Plans

**E.H.:**

_Here is the next awaited chapter. :D I finished writing the whole fiction only to realize…I'd missed two major ideas! So I will be going back through and editing what I DID accomplish to make sure that a. the events flow in seamlessly and b. they make sense. I will be working on this through the next week/weeks. I will update what I have up until that point as I go along. Enjoy!_

_Special thanks to all my precious reviewers! You all know who you are and you are totally Kick Ass in my book! Big shout out for all of you! Because of you guys, I continue to kick my own butt into gear to get this done for you and get the next story part started for you guys too! _

_Without further adieu! Here you go, lovelies!_

* * *

**Dead Plans**

Kuwabara awoke, rubbing his head. Boy did it hurt. He grumbled and looked around. Spotting Yukina on the floor, unconscious, he scrambled to his feet and ran over to her.

"Yukina!" He lifted the ice maiden into his arms. His heart beat so fast, praying desperately for her to be all right.

A small, delicate groan escaped the aqua haired girl as her crimson eyes slowly opened. "K-Kazuma-san?"

"Oh! Oh Yukina! Thank kami!" He pulled her up to him and buried his face in her hair, trying to hide his tears of relief. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute there…"

"I-I…" She frowned in confusion, glancing to her right. She let out a cry of surprise. Kuwabara released her as she strained away from him. "Keiko!"

Both rushed to the brunette's side. Yukina checked her pulse first and sighed.

"Yukina…? Is she…?"

"She's unconscious." The ice maiden replied with a weak smile. "But she is alive."

Kuwabara looked around. His face fell. "I failed you girls."

"What do you mean, Kazuma?"

"You two were hurt and…Shiyu…she's gone." He hung his head and balled his fists on his knees. "I'm a disgrace as a warrior. I couldn't even stop them."

"Don't you dare think like that!" Yukina moved to grab him gently by both sides of his face. "You stood proud and brave. You did what you could for us. That's all anyone could ask for."

"Yukina…I…"

"Please, Kazuma. Don't blame yourself. This wasn't your faulting."

Kuwabara laid his hands over hers, closing his eyes. "I…am horrible though."

"How so?"

"Even with all this goin' on…I can't think past your touch."

Yukina flushed, blinking. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't think beforehand. My hands must be frozen." She tried to pull away only to be stopped.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant that…they're…umm…really nice…ya know…?" His glowing red cheeks rivaled her dusted rosy ones.

Yukina looked away, settling down more comfortably. She, however, did not remove her hands; her cheeks pinkened even further. They sat in silence for a while; neither pulling away nor finding the want to.

**…..**

Nabi suddenly was on his feet and moving across the room. He knelt before Shiyu and began tugging at her obi and kimono. Shock went through her as her eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you-?! You—" He silenced her with a finger to her lips, shaking his head. She felt her heart beating too fast. Her mother's words repeated in her head and she nodded, looking away. He leaned over her and pulled her kimono shoulder down.

'_I don't want this!' _ Shiyu's mind screamed at her to pull away. _'It's so wrong! I don't want anyone but—' _Blinking, she shut her eyes tightly, pushing that thought away.

'_Stay still and play along. If you don't Goukyuri _will_ take you and he _will_ rape you. He won't be kind or gentle. I promise you this.' _Shiyu's eyes snapped open as she looked into the grey eyes that were focused on her.

'_Nabi…?'_ When he nodded, she tried not to think about how…odd his voice sounded in her head. She ignored the fear and doubt and nodded her head to him.

He leaned in closer, sliding his mask just barely up and pressing his lips to her collarbone. They were ridiculously warm and very soft. She flinched right as the door opened. Goukyuri entered and stopped.

"You're still not done with her?" He growled. Nabi leaned back and slid the mask on quickly. Even if she couldn't see his glare directed at Goukyuri, she could feel it from where she sat. "You take ridiculously long. We've run out of time to play. Yamitori-sama sent for us."

Nabi pushed away from Shiyu and stood. He paused long enough to reach over to Shiyu's shoulder. He shot a small amount of energy at her. It cut a thin line within the first layer of skin. Shiyu winced; he trailed his gloved finger through the blood. Raising it up to the wall, he wrote a message on the wall. Shiyu couldn't read it but by the way Goukyuri tensed, it obviously wasn't something the other demon liked too well.

"Fine! You may have her then. She's too much a human for my taste anyway. Let's go! No need to keep Yamitori-sama waiting!" Goukyuri turned and stormed from the room. Nabi turned and winked barely at Shiyu.

Once they were both gone, she let out a long breath. Something occurred to her; Hiei was telepathic. He'd been in her mind before…maybe it left like an imprint or a signature. It was worth a shot.

**...**

Hiei sat in the tree, unhappy for the stop. Yusuke and Hiei were of the same opinion; keep moving forward. It was useless and needless to stop. Kurama, however, would not allow it. To rush in would be 'ill advised' as the fox had put it. The fire the other two had built was crackling below as he rested his sword against his shoulder. His right knee was propped up with his arm dangling over it. Leaning his head back on the rough bark, he closed his eyes for a few moments. He felt at this point that even if he absolutely needed to hibernate, he'd not be able to. His mind was spinning; his nerves and instincts were fully charged.

"_Hiei?" _

He sat up, wide eyed. What the—no. She couldn't have… Narrowing his eyes, he glanced below. Neither of the other two fools were aware.

"_Woman? What are you doing?"_

There was a long silence before he heard what sounded like a mental sob. _"You can hear me?"_

"_Hn. How do I know you're the woman and not some demon trick?"_

"_What? It's Shiyu."_

"_Prove it."_

"_Are you freaking kidding me? I get kidnapped, am locked up, figure out I can contact SOMEONE and all you have to say is 'prove it'?!"_

"_Prove it or I will make you suffer." _A smirk twisted his lips. _"And I promise you, it won't be pleasant for you."_

"_Oh for crying out—fine. Remember the night I opened my window while naked? You saw me in the trees and then commented about how 'malnourished' I was a day or two later. It severely pissed me the hell off and I blew up. I threw rocks at you and dodged a crazy ass attack that I never should have been able to. Happy now?"_

"_No."_

"_What now?! You want me to confess my undying love for you?!" _

Hiei shifted and stared off into space unsure as to why that comment made him both nervous and slightly…hurt? Was that the other feeling? _"It will do. Are you safe?"_

"_For now…I think."_

"_You think? Woman! Are you safe or aren't you?"_

"_For now! No one is with me at the moment. I think I've got someone here who isn't intent on raping or murdering me…"_

"Hiei, are you well? Your energy is flaring…" Kurama inquired, standing below the tree. His eyes were troubled and concerned. Hiei tried to restrain his reaction to Shiyu's words and find a decent answer for the fox.

**…..**

"_You think? Woman! Are you safe or aren't you?"_

"_For now! No one is with me at the moment. I think I've got someone here who isn't intent on raping or murdering me…"_ Silence met her statement for several long minutes. She swallowed and began to wonder if something had happened to cut him off or keep him from answering. Maybe he'd stopped listening? She shifted uncomfortably.

"_Has anyone touched you?"_

She nearly sighed in relief. _"Not really, no. One of the demons kept another from doing anything to me."_

"_We are on our way. We are still a day away."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Stay alive until then."_

"_Hiei…?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Thank you for coming for me…"_

"…_hn." _His leaving her mind was a tangible, concrete feeling. She felt…alone and oddly cold. Shivering, she pulled her knees up to her chest to the best of her abilities. With both ankles chained as well, it made the task all the more taxing. She let out a long sigh before the door opened again. She looked up expecting to see Nabi. Instead, a young demon girl walked in.

She walked past Shiyu and set down a large wooden basin she'd been carrying. She looked at Shiyu like she was a cockroach in need of death. With a sneer, the demon picked up a wet cloth and moved over to her. She slapped the cloth against Shiyu's bared skin and began to clean her. The look on the demon female's face said it all; she would have rather scooped up fecal material with her bare hands than touch Shiyu with even a cloth.

"If you can't stand this that much, then don't bother."

"Don't speak to me, vermin." The she-demon spat.

Vermin? Now Shiyu was ticked. "You know you could try being a little nicer. It's not like I'm choosing to be here."

"I said don't speak to me!"

"Why not? Does it hurt?"

The demon slapped her with the wet cloth. "If I didn't have to keep you alive, I'd peel that disgusting skin from your hideous face."

"Heh…you know, I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten." Shiyu smirked.

"Laugh while you can, _human_. Soon you'll be nothing more than a stomach ache." The demon rose and left the room. Shiyu frowned, not liking the reminder that she was merely going to be food. With that on her mind, even after the night took dominion…she couldn't sleep.

**…..**

Hiei was impatient with the detective's slow waking. The morning was barely making its crest over the horizon. He dropped down beside the former spirit detective.

"Would you hurry up?"

"I'm movin' as fast as I can!"

"Not fast enough."

"Get off my back, Hiei!"

"Do you even care? This is your sister."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Cease this foolishness! Both of you." Kurama moved forward. "This is wasting precious time that we do not have. Come, it's time to move out. If we push ourselves, we will reach there by nightfall. I just hope it's not too late…"

"It won't be." Hiei growled.

The three men moved out quickly. To untrained eyes, they were red, blue, and black streaks across the ground. They pushed on throughout the day. They followed the Demon World daylight until they reached the mountain. Hiei stood, staring up through the mists. He turned and exchanged glances with the other two before heading up.

They reached a cavernous opening farther up. Hiei was the first to enter followed by Yusuke and then Kurama. They walked several feet in before being completely enveloped in inky darkness. The sound of a seed bouncing on rock echoed before a lamp weed sprung up from the ground. The illumination helped give form to some of the path before them. Hiei pressed forward while Kurama kept making sure their path was lit. Yusuke halted.

"Hiei…"

"I sense it too." Kurama agreed with the half-breed.

Hiei nodded before drawing his sword slowly. He moved closer to the walls of the cave. He sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed before he leapt to the side as the rock beside him exploded.

"Damn, I usually never miss." Goukyuri murmured as he moved into the lamp weed's light. "Suppose I'll have to try this again."

Hiei snorted, not even bothering to acknowledge his words. He dropped into a fighting stance. Goukyuri smirked and did the same.

"Hiei…I'm takin' this asshole. You two move on ahead." Yusuke took off his jacket and tossed it aside.

Kurama nodded, moving closer to Hiei. They moved to leave. Goukyuri moved to attack only to be surprised by Yusuke's sudden presence before him.

"Hey! Asshole! Pay fuckin' attention!" Yusuke hollered before decking the grey-haired demon. With Goukyuri distracted, the other two pressed forward.

Goukyuri wiped away the blood from his lip. His eyes narrowed on the half-breed. "You'll be paying for this with your life."

"Ya know what I hate most about the bad guys?" Yusuke attacked, "they never shut the fuck up!"

Goukyuri dodged just in time to miss the punch but not the kick. He flew backwards into the wall. Spitting out blood he laughed, standing up. "Good, now I know your strength. Time to be serious."

"Wha-?"

Goukyuri pulled his shirt off and widened his stance. His demon energy exploded from his body in waves. He yelled as a particularly large wave flew across the cave and hit Yusuke. Standing against it, the former spirit detective only slid back a few feet. Lowering his arms, he smirked.

"That all you go—" His quip was cut off as the demon landed a punch of the same power and strength as the one Yusuke delivered earlier to his abdomen. Yusuke flew into the wall behind him this time.

"My strength is simply proportionate to your own. You see, I don't use my demon energy alone…no. I merely steal yours." Goukyuri laughed as he began attacked Yusuke again. "It's rather like fighting yourself!"

Yusuke blocked the punches. He got away long enough to charge his fist with his spirit energy before throwing shotgun blasts at him. "SHOTGUN!" Goukyuri fell and rolled with the blasts. He lied still for a moment. Yusuke flicked his right thumb under his nose. "See, now ya had to go and piss me off."

Goukyuri began to shake making Yusuke frown. He pushed himself up and began to laugh as he stood. "You don't listen, do you? Now you've just gone and given me another weapon to use against you…"

**…..**

Kurama and Hiei found the end of the cave; it was really a long tunnel with so many dead-ending branches it was nearly impossible to find the true way. However, something about the energy being emitted from the one they'd taken had led them the correct way. Kurama was being cautious.

"Hiei, we should take care to heed any changes around us."

"Hn. Yes. This was far too easy."

"We are being led then. The question is…to where?"

"It doesn't matter. I will kill any who stand in our way."

Kurama nodded, "agreed." They pressed forward again. As they exited the tunnel, a large field of the exact same flowers that had been at the base opened up before them. It looked exactly the same as Shiyu had described was in her dream.

They looked around and kept their senses on high alert as they entered the field. Kurama sensed the attack before it happened. Both fighters dispersed before a cloaked figure slammed into the flowers where they'd been previously. He stood slowly. Hiei narrowed his eyes on the hooded, masked figure.

Kurama's eyes narrowed on the figure as well. "Hiei, take the lead. I'll handle this."

Hiei nodded and moved. He was surprised when the figure merely glanced at him before attacking Kurama. He quickly moved across the field and into the complex.

Kurama blocked the attack with his rose whip. He flipped backwards as the figure studied him. Kurama wasted no time in utilizing his surroundings. The flowers reacted to his energy and shot out at the other demon like restraints. The demon dodged them all and gathered air around him before leaping up above them. He floated above the flowers' reach. Kurama would have cursed had that been in his nature.

"So you're an air demon? I see. I'll have to simply change my method of attack." He pulled a seed from his red hair. The seed bloomed into the wing-like leaves that could lift him. He leapt up and used them to help him hover and attack the demon before him.

**…..**

Hiei rushed through the mountain complex. Room after room; door after door. Still nothing. He growled low in his throat. Where was she? She couldn't be dead. That was an unacceptable option. That option was not even considered. She was alive; or someone else wouldn't be for long. A long corridor opened before him after he opened another door. Muffled screeching and odd…screaming was coming from the end of the corridor. Another set of double doors were standing at the end. He scrunched his nose at the permeating, nearly-nauseating smell. Demon decay was one thing…but this was…this was far beyond that. This made demon decay smell like one of Kurama's rose whips.

He moved cautiously forward, feeling as though eyes were on him the entire time. Silence suddenly fell over the corridor. Skittering sounds came from all around him. His eyes darted around as his sword was drawn and prepared. A scream came from just up over his left shoulder. He stepped back and looked up in time as a creature leapt at him. It had bloodied flesh like that of a human yet jagged, razor sharp teeth jutted from his opened jaw. The jaw extended far past what should have been considered normal as it screamed and slashed at him with tentacle hands. At the end of its hand was a sharp hook made with bone. Hiei dodged in time and slashed the thing's head from its shoulder.

The corridor exploded with these horrible creatures all around him. He slashed, dodged, and set ablaze one after another until the rotting stench covered him along with their blood. It wasn't long into his fight he realized the stench was similar to that of human decay. These were…humans. At some point they'd been…malformed; twisted beyond any capable knowledge. They were frightening and disgusting. Honestly, even Hiei felt horrified by the way these humans had been mangled and grafted into demonic creatures. He was heaving heavy breaths after the last one was dead. He flicked their thick, coagulating blood from his blade and moved toward the doors.

**…..**

Kurama flipped out of the way as the demon dropped into a cleared area. Once the demon's feet were on the ground, lightning streaked from his fists similar to the way Yusuke shot his shot gun blasts. Kurama was on the defense now as he dodged each attack. It didn't take long before he dropped to the ground, releasing the leaves from his back. He saw how the demon had taken the effort to clear away a large patch of the flowers around where he stood while he'd been attacking Kurama.

"Clever…" He acknowledged the demon's forethought. The fact this demon had just switched from air to lightning was…un-nerving to say the least. But Kurama was in for quite the shock.

The demon spun and punched the air, sending a huge fire ball hurtling at Kurama. Kurama dodged just in time before he had to block a barrage of punches and kicks. He was being pressed back; this demon was well skilled. Right as he focused some flowers at his assailant, the demon flipped away and back into the cleared zone. The mask over his face kept Kurama from knowing anything about the demon's motives. Nor did the demon's eyes. Kurama was breathing hard. This was no ordinary fight.

The demon shifted into a lower position, bending his right knee and sliding his left foot outwards. Both hands came before the demon as he dropped into a fighting position that made Kurama's blood chill. He'd seen this before. It was…a stance Touya used! Ice shards formed from the moisture in the very air around them before being flung at Kurama. Kurama was running around, whipping them as they got close. The ice shards thinned long enough for the earth below his feet to begin rumbling. Kurama flipped away as the ground began to shoot up spikes of rock. He skid to a stop on his feet and hands.

"What is this? What kind of demon are you?" Kurama tried to gain control over his breathing. It hit him then. Only, it was impossible! There hadn't been demons of this nature in over a thousand years! They'd been wiped out! Kurama's eyes widened as he watched the hooded demon before him. If his theory was correct, he'd have to play this fight very carefully; if he didn't…his life was forfeit.

**…..**

Yusuke hit the wall again before slamming into the floor. "Damn…it…" He growled, raising himself up barely onto his knees.

"Are you ready to die yet, half-blood?"

"Are you…ready…to fuckin' shut the…hell up?" Yusuke grumbled as he rose.

"You are weakened; tired. Give up and I'll make it quick."

"Who…the hell…told you to take it…easy on me?"

"E-easy?!" Goukyuri snarled. "I'll show you easy, you disgusting bastard!"

Goukyuri charged Yusuke. Yusuke flared his demon energy this time. As the other demon approached…Yusuke raised his finger and took aim. Goukyuri laughed as he threw his punch into Yusuke's face. Yusuke, instead of firing his spirit gun, turned and grabbed Goukyuri's arm. He turned his body and threw the other demon into the rock wall.

"W-what?!" Goukyuri cried before he hit the wall with such force it nearly knocked the wind from him.

"If I can't use my energy," Yusuke yelled, attacking with his fists. "I'll just friggin' pummel ya!"

Goukyuri tried to block the punched but failed as Yusuke was much faster than he anticipated. Yusuke jumped up and grabbed the demon by the belt. He hauled him up and pumped as much energy into himself as possible. He then threw the demon across the cave. Unknowingly, he threw Goukyuri toward a pile of razor sharp spikes hidden by the shadows of the cave. Goukyuri hit the spikes with a sickening thud. The sound of flesh being torn through and the fresh smell of blood made Yusuke pause. He looked over and frowned. Walking closer, he saw where the demon landed and blinked.

"Oh shit…" He murmured. Stepping closer, he knelt down by the demon. He should have felt relief or even pride in winning this fight but all he felt was…disgust. "H-hey man, just hang in there, okay. I'm going to get my friends real soon and see if Kurama can heal you up, okay?"

"W-what…are you talking…about?" Goukyuri coughed up blood, looking at the spike sticking out of his chest. "Just…go on…"

"I can't! Not like this! This isn't the way to win a fight! I didn't want to kill you!"

The grey haired demon sneered and spat bloodied spittle at Yusuke. "Just…get the hell away from me…filth…let me die…in peace."

"Peace?! Where's the peace in this?!"

Goukyuri snarled, "you'd try to save…someone…who tried to rape your sister?" He laughed weakly. "You're stupid."

Yusuke stopped cold at those words. He stood up and stared down at the demon. Rage warred with his better instincts. Part of him wanted to stomp on the demon and bring him more pain. In the end, Yusuke's humanity won out. "Look, I know you're pretty fucked up, all right? And I ain't happy that you tried that shit on my sister. But I'm not heartless. So I'm only going to ask you this once. Do you want me to leave you here to die slowly or do you want me to end it quickly?"

Goukyuri looked up at Yusuke and for the first time since fighting the half-demon…he felt true fear. The look of pure, unadulterated rage in the man's eyes was tangible as it whipped around him. However, the fact he was offering Goukyuri a less painful death…was…humbling. He closed his eyes and smiled weakly.

"I…wish I'd met you before Yamitori-sama. Maybe then I'd…have fought for you. Please, Urameshi-san…end my life swiftly."

Yusuke sighed and nodded. Before he could, Goukyuri chuckled. "As for your sister…I'm truly sorry. I never truly touched her."

"Thanks." Yusuke took aim and made sure to pour as much energy into this shot as he could. "May you find peace and all that shit on the other side."

The blast left Yusuke's finger and hit Goukyuri's head point blank. Yusuke looked away, not wanting to see the carnage. With a small sigh, he limped his way forward following the lamp weed. Hopefully he'd reach them in time to actually be of some help.

* * *

_Well? How's the action parts going? Let me know if you like it and want more! (I've got more, I promise!) Heeheehee! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	16. Death's Door

**E.H.:**

_Aha! Yet another chapter! Here is the wrap-up to our favorite demons' fights. Hope you all really enjoy reading this! Next chapter is the one most of you have been waiting for! :3_

_Many thanks to all my precious reviewers! Thank you lovelies for all your wonderful reviews! As soon as this is completely finished, I will be starting and posting the Sequel fiction to this one. _

_May I just say, DOOM 3 is proving to be one of the most inspirational backgrounds for writing to. So, without any more ramblings on my part...here we go! Let the chapter begin!_

* * *

**Death's Door**

Kurama dodged another attack. He had to come up with something, and fast. He opened his palm and glanced at the death plant seed. It seemed to be the only option now. But…something was holding him back. Something told him not to use it. He moved out of the path of yet another attack. He had to block another series of physical attacks. It hit him then. He let a punch fly and hit him. Using this opening, he slammed his hand into the demon's ribcage and kicked his left leg. The demon grunted and pulled back.

Kurama was partially bent forward, panting. He focused his energy. The demon moved into the ice element attack again. Before he could summon anything, the demon froze. His eyes widened. Looking down, the demon saw the sprout growing from his ribcage. He moved to pull it free.

"I wouldn't if I were you…it has affixed itself directly to your ribs. Should you rip it free, your very bones will be coming out as well. I'm certain you don't wish for that. In fact, it would be ill advised to use too much energy on attacking. This particular plant feeds off of spiritual energy. The more you use, the more it eats. The more it eats…the more it grows. Very few know how to remove it."

The demon straightened, looking past Kurama. Kurama glanced over his right shoulder. Yusuke came from the entrance, favoring his left foot and holding his side.

"Yo, Kurama. Have you been havin' fun without me?"

Kurama smiled, "Sorry, Yusuke. I couldn't seem to wait for you."

"Man, what kind of friends are ya? You and Hiei seem to have all the fun…" Yusuke looked at the demon and saw the sprout.

The demon sighed, standing down. He gestured to the opening behind him.

"Hiei is through there?" Kurama questioned and the demon nodded.

The masked demon bowed before summoning energy. Kurama blinked and moved forward, throwing his hand up.

"Stop! Don't you remember what I said!"

Though they couldn't see it, both men could have sworn the demon grinned before shrugging. He then lifted off the floor and flew up and out of the mountain top. They watched as he disappeared out of sight.

Yusuke turned to Kurama. "What the hell just happened? Was that guy like Jin?"

"Too much to explain, too little time. We need to find Hiei. I have a feeling he will be needing our help."

**…..**

Hiei opened the doors and stepped through. His eyes settled on a figure in the middle of the room. He was tall and built similarly to Karasu. His eyes were even the same shape and color. Hiei grunted, stepping further in. The demon standing in the middle of the room tilted his head in a manner that made Hiei think of a bird.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." He stated, spreading his hands out. "But that won't be enough."

Energy crackled from the man's hands. Creatures with contorted features began to emerge from the walls themselves. They looked like what human horror films and games depicted devils to look like; grotesque with gnarling teeth. They growled and smelled just like the decaying flesh of the creatures outside the door.

"Hn. This won't be enough to stop me." He smirked as he moved to unsheathe his sword.

"H-Hiei!" His eyes darted to the side of the man. Shiyu sat behind him with a haunted expression. She looked afraid and so…small. How hadn't he ever noticed how small and dainty she was until now? He cry distracted his as a creature moved forward and swiped his side. The stinging, burning pain brought him back to reality. His eyes even widened as he watched his own blood paint the wall to his side red. Shiyu's scream made his eyes snap back to her as she held out her hands.

He watched as energy gathered in her fingertips and exploded out. It flew out like a concentrated blast and hit the demon in the back. Hiei held his wound with one arm while attacking the creatures around him that kept lunging. His gaze darted back to Shiyu as she strained to bring her hands together even though she was chained to the wall behind her. The energy was red and formed a crossbow of pure energy in her straining hands. It held five energy arrows.

Another creature came at him. Hiei spun and decapitated it with ease, turning his face away from the spray of blood. His eyes turned to the demon man who was standing up angrily. He narrowed his eyes on the demon. "Who gave you permission to restrain Shiyu?"

The demon laughed, "I don't need permission. I am Yamitori of the Quest Class! I need no permission!"

"Excuse me if I'm not impressed." Hiei made a face of disgust.

Yamitori glared back. "She is not your concern. She is of my bloodline and will be done with as I see fit. Her mother brought this life upon her. Now, Shiyuki must face her mother's sentence. She is to be a sacrifice and I will not allow ANYONE to stand in my way!"

More creatures came screaming from the walls along with a huge, beast. It was dog-like in nature but its shoulders engulfed its head. Where its face should have been was a set of beady eyes and a huge, gaping mouth that let out god-awful growling and grunting noises. It was looked straight out of a horror movie.

"Then prepare to be moved." Hiei retorted and attacked the beast.

It swung its fat, bulbous arm to hit Hiei. He dodged the claws just in time but found the beast was just as quick to move as he. Claws raked over his back. Yelling in pain, Hiei jumped up and away. He staggered a few steps and was shocked to see several red energy arrows dig into the tough hide of the beast. It let out an agonized shriek. Hiei attacked while it was distracted and sliced a huge chunk from its side. The flesh flew and slapped the ground near Yamitori's feet with a wet slap. The beast reared back with a scream that made the rocks around them rumble.

Yamitori turned on Shiyu and hit her hard across the face. "Stay out of this! Your place is to accept your fate!"

Hiei's rage peaked. How dare he hit her? Hiei darted forward only to be bat aside by the beast. He hit the stone wall with a loud whack. His left arm ignited in pain as he felt something snap. With a scream, he fell to his knees and dropped his sword, grabbing his left arm. The shoulder was dislocated. Gritting his teeth, he popped it back in with a loud grunt of pain. He was done with this. Rising, he prepared to unleash the dragon when a familiar blue burst of light hit the beast.

"Ugly son of a bitch!" Yusuke's voice filled the air. "Hiei! You go for the jackass, Kurama and I'll take care of big, bad, and fucking ugly!"

Hiei didn't bother to wait and see if they were attacking yet. He moved for Yamitori. The other demon moved to block Hiei with his own sword that Hiei'd failed to see earlier. They exchanged blade clashes and several wounds. Hiei was breathing heavily while Yamitori was hardly out of breath. The sound of the beast being injured kept spilling into his mind. He blocked it out as he continued to slash at the damned Quest Class demon.

Hiei made the mistake of glancing at Shiyu. What he saw made his heart stop. She was unconscious on the floor with a creature over her. It looked like it had bitten into her arm and was draining her blood. Hiei didn't really even feel the sliding of the blade into his abdomen. His eyes widened as he realized what'd happened. Yusuke and Kurama both cried his name but he didn't really hear them. His eyes never left Shiyu's form.

Without a word, the binding on his right arm fell free. He let out a battle cry and brought his hand up to Yamitori's face.

"You will die!" His eyes were practically glowing as the dragon erupted from his hand directly into Yamitori's face. The other demon let go of the sword and screamed as the dragon not only ignited in his face but slowly, agonizingly melted the flesh from the bone. Hiei moved and slammed the demon's head into the wall repeatedly. The body went still and the creatures disappeared, yet Hiei continued to pound the still burning skull into the rock of the wall.

"Hiei!" Kurama called from his side and grabbed his arm. "Enough! He's already dead!"

Hiei spun on Kurama with such a rage that the fox actually moved back quickly. Hiei panted and looked to the dead demon. He dropped the body and fell to his knees. He reached up and gripped the sword, yanking it free. Somehow, the blade had missed any vital organs. He moved over to where Shiyu lied unconscious. He reached to touch her face but halted. He frowned and finished moving his hand to her face.

Yusuke didn't say a word. He obviously wanted to move forward, but was holding back watching Hiei.

Hiei's hand settled on her cheek. "Damn it, woman…wake up…" He looked to her arm where the bite wound was. He moved his hand to her bite mark and superheated his hand. He began to cauterize the wound. Shiyu's eyes flew open. She uttered a cry of pain and sat up.

Hiei reached over and held her still. "Stop, woman."

"I-it hurts!"

"Of course it does!" He spat back, making her fall silent. Once it was done, he pulled his hand back and let the heat dissipate. He moved back a foot from her. "Kurama, her restraints."

Kurama said nothing as he moved forward. He planted a seed in the cuffs and broke them open with the plant. He helped Shiyu move her wrists and ankles from the metal restraints. Yusuke looked at the energy cuffs still around her wrists. Hiei saw them too and grit his teeth.

Hiei held up two fingers to his lips. "Shakuhou."

The spirit cuffs disappeared. Shiyu looked down as the tingle subsided that she'd grown accustomed to. She looked up at Hiei; he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"We should get the hell out of here." Yusuke stated, turning and looking back where they came from. "But, it's kind of fucked up isn't it? I mean, we fought only three demons…isn't there normally a shit load of 'em?"

Kurama frowned, "I was wondering the same."

Hiei stood, "does it matter? Let's leave."

Shiyu nodded in agreement and tried to stand. She fell back against the wall with small, restrained cry of surprise. Hiei turned and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She blinked up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. He got around ten feet before collapsing to his knees.

Kurama moved forward, "Hiei…you're badly wounded…"

"Just take Shiyu." He grunted, not looking at her.

Yusuke moved forward and helped Shiyu up. He lifted her onto his back and nodded to Kurama. "I got Shiyu. You get Hiei."

"I'm fine!" Hiei growled. Kurama ignored him and lifted him enough to held him walk.

"At least allow me to aide you in walking."

"So…where are we going to go?" Yusuke finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Kurama paused and glanced between the two most injured. "It wouldn't be wise to return outside. However, staying here may be just as ill advised. I…I'm really not sure, Yusuke."

"Mukuro's fortress is in the area." Hiei replied.

Kurama blinked in surprise. "How—"

"I told her she may be needed…" Hiei answered vaguely.

"Understood."

**…..**

"I was curious as to why you'd called for me." Mukuro stated as the four entered her fortress. "Now I see why."

"Thank you, Mukuro." Kurama replied before Hiei could say anything too rude in response. "May we ask for some medical supplies and a room or two?"

Mukuro eyed Hiei and nodded. "Hiei will show you to the right ones."

Hiei nodded and gave short, annoyed instructions until they were safely tucked away into a room. Yusuke moved Shiyu from his back only to find her asleep. He chuckled and lied her down on one of the beds. He sat down and watched as Kurama set to work on healing and patching up the two. After a long while, he and Kurama agreed quietly that it was best to leave the two alone. They vacated the room to find the secondary one.

Hiei stared at the ceiling for a long while, immersed in thought. It didn't help him that Shiyu's scent was driving him nuts. He kept shifting and then hissing in pain as the wounds didn't take too well to movement. He rolled his head to the side to look at Shiyu. When he found amber eyes staring at him he frowned.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Long enough…" She answered. With a sigh, Shiyu turned away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved."

"Hn. Are all females so idiotic?"

"Most of us." He was shocked by her honest answer. She looked back with a weak smile. "I'm one of the few who can at least admit it. If I hadn't been so weak, I wouldn't have caused you such trouble. I know you're pissed at me. It pretty much is radiating from you. You keep moving and making a hissing noise."

"You think I care that much for you?"

Shiyu's expression fell. "No. I don't."

Hiei nearly grimaced at the look. "Shiyu—"

"Don't use my name. Please…" She looked away again. "It…It kind of hurts when you use my name so familiarly and don't actually care about me."

Hiei sat up and stood, ignoring his wounds protests. He moved to the bed she was on and glared down at her. "Shut..the hell…up."

She snapped her gaze to his in anger. "What the hell is your problem! I'm just trying to protect myself!"

Hiei pushed his hands down on either side of her head and leaned over her. Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers again. She reached up to push him away. He ignored her efforts and instead pulled her up against him. He moved them both so that he was sitting on the bed with her straddling his lap. She began to cry, giving into the kiss. When the parted for breath, she turned her head to the side.

"You're so cruel…"

"I never claimed otherwise." He replied, turning her face back and kissing her heatedly again. She didn't fight back, instead she kissed back with just as much fevered passion. He rolled with her until she was pinned to the bed. His kissed trailed burning hot kisses down her jaw and neck. He nipped at her with his sharp teeth every so often.

"I want to hate you…" She whispered weakly. He ignored her as he shoved her kimono aside to trail more kisses and nips down her shoulder. "But I can't…"

Hiei pulled back to look at her face. "Hn."

"Is that your favorite word? Hn?"

"No."

"What is?"

Hiei smirked but refused to answer as he moved to press his lips to her collarbone. "That's not your concern."

Rolling her eyes, she was just about to reply when the door came open. Yusuke stepped in. "Yo, Shiyu…I found some extra clothes for—"

Hiei looked up at Yusuke with an annoyed expression while Shiyu looked horrified. Yusuke stared before pointing shakily at Hiei.

"The fuck you doin' to my sister!"

Hiei sighed and sat up, moving away. He grabbed his cloak and headed for the door. Yusuke stopped him with a hand on his chest. Hiei glared up at Yusuke who in return glared down at him.

"Remove your hand, detective."

"Are you toyin' with her?"

"I don't see what it has to do with you."

"Hiei, damnit…you're my friend, she's my sister. It has a hell of a lot to do with me! Tell me honestly, are you playin' with her just followin' your hormones…or are you serious?"

Hiei looked past him. Shiyu saw his jaw move but couldn't hear what he said. Whatever it was, Yusuke looked shocked before letting Hiei leave. Yusuke sighed and shook his head.

"Brought you some fresh clothes." He finally finished, walking the rest of the way in.

"Thanks…" She took them, desperately wanting to ask him what Hiei said. She knew though that Yusuke wouldn't tell her. That was up to Hiei if and or when he decided to tell her.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Yusuke smiled. "He's short tempered and stubborn…but he's not stupid."

"When will we be close to home?" Shiyu changed the subject, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Probably a day…" Yusuke sighed, knowing she didn't want to talk about Hiei. "Mukuro's fortress moves pretty damn fast."

Shiyu nodded. Yusuke left to let her change.

**…..**

Hiei found Mukuro in the usual room, reclined against what almost seemed to be a propped up bed inlaid within the wall. She watched him approach and take a seat. He propped his feet up on the short table before him, crossing both his ankles and his arms. He took a long breath before letting it out slowly.

"So," Mukuro started with an amused glint in her eye, "the prodigal returns."

"Hn."

"Why did you come here really, Hiei? You should know by now that you are little more than an open book before me."

Hiei closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. His efforts to look comfortable and at ease were obvious to the older demon. She fought back a small chuckle at the way he seemed to behave similarly to a child at times. He was truly trying to hide something from her.

"I must decline your heirship." He finally said, opening his eyes. He was tense, ready to bolt or even fight should he have to.

Mukuro narrowed her eye on him. "This is because of that half-breed girl." Hiei averted his gaze; it was all the answer she needed. "Is she _that_ intriguing to you?"

"I never said she was anything to me."

"You never had to, Hiei."

"Hn. You talk too much."

"You never seem to say the right things." She counted with a small chuckle. "Open your mind to me, Hiei. Let me in so that I may see for myself why you would refuse me like this. I may be willing to let you leave without a fight…"

Hiei's gaze snapped back with fire glowing deep within the red irises. "If your way of making me stay is threatening me—"

"I've no reason to rise to your anger. I've stated my piece, now it is in your power to agree or not."

Hiei glowered before he grumbled low in his chest. "Make it quick. I have more important matters that need my attention."

Mukuro smirked, leaning forward. She closed her eyes and peeled through the first layer of Hiei's subconscious. Soon after, she fell forward into the abyss of his mind.

_She ran lap after lap with Yusuke. Several times she stumbled and fell flat out. Ever time, she shoved herself back up and dusted herself off. She'd start again; running to catch up with Yusuke. Her determination kept his interest. She was half-human yet…she had the determination and powerful mindset of a demon. Even when she was at the last of her strength, she ignored the weaknesses and plunged head-first into her training._

A quick shift of images flew past Hiei and Mukuro's eyes as another scene developed.

_She came to the clearing in the middle of the night. Foolish little creature. Didn't she realize that it was dangerous out here? She was agitated. He could taste it on the wind. Moving ever closer, he stood over her as she scraped herself on a branch. Her hiss of pain and blood made him roll his eyes. Of course this woman would draw blood. Why wouldn't she make it impossible to get out of this alive without his help? The monsters erupted from below, attacking one another to get to her first. He nearly snarled his irritation as he removed her from death's grip. Her scream was grating on his every nerve. So he did what any logical being would have; he punched her in the gut. Satisfied that the obnoxious woman's shrill screeching was over with…he easily disposed of the lesser beings._

Mukuro chuckled mentally earning a sharp comment from Hiei's mind. Another shuffling settled on another scene that she instantly felt Hiei trying to shove from her sight. She shoved his efforts aside.

_He stood above her window. Why he was there in the first place was lost on him. He sneered at the woman's window below. From his perch in his tree, he smelled her. Warm, wet flesh mixed the scent of soap. A frown furrowed over his brow as her window opened. Her nude flesh met his gaze. She was oblivious to his eyes wandering ever inch of her naked flesh. Something stirred in his gut; warmth spread through his blood. His trousers felt suddenly too tight and too warm for his comfort. Her glittering amber irises found his. He blinked a moment before he quickly darted from her eyesight. His heart pounded in his chest. _

Another shuffling stilled over a very recent scene.

_Hiei made the mistake of glancing at Shiyu. What he saw made his heart stop. She was unconscious on the floor with a creature over her. It looked like it had bitten into her arm and was draining her blood. A rage so pure, so foul rose within his chest. He didn't think, he didn't feel; he just knew he had to kill. She was never to be harmed by anyone's hands. He could feel the dragon within him roiling in a boiling sea of anger. 'Kill him.' It was the only command he needed as he let loose the bindings over his right arm. Yamitori would die. Shiyu was never to feel this pain ever again. Hiei would see to it._

Hiei wanted to lash out at Mukuro, but knew it was useless at this point.

_Hiei ordered Kurama to remove her metal cuff restraints. As soon as the metal was removed from Shiyu's wrists, the glowing of energy cuffs caught his attention. Hiei felt a raw, gnawing feeling claw at his throat. He could hear Yusuke shift from his left. How had he not noticed before? He put two fingers up to his lips and uttered the release word. _

"_Shakuhou." The energy cuffs dissipated. He removed his gaze from hers; he was unable to look at her as she looked in innocent shock at her wrists. She may have been able to fight back better had he removed them much earlier. Damn him for not removing them at the first sign of her power growing stronger._

Mukuro was about to withdraw when another image settled perfectly over the last.

_His eyes watched as she slept peacefully on the bed. She was safe now. That's all that mattered. He reached out toward her only to stop mid-reach to pull back. How could he touch her? He was the Imiko; the cursed one. He had no right to touch her. He moved to his bed and lied down. His eyes stared at the ceiling for a long time. He scent kept interrupting his thoughts, causing him to close his eyes and savor it. Soon he grew weary and fell into a short, fitful rest. When he woke, he stared at the ceiling again. He felt something. Turning his head to the side, amber eyes watched him carefully. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate increase. How did she have such an effect on him? He'd allowed her to become important to him. It was his greatest mistake…yet…he didn't feel regret._

"_How long have you been staring at me?"_

"_Long enough…" She answered like the fox would have…_

The images and sounds faded away. Both demons sat in silence. Mukuro looked intrigued while Hiei looked mightily pissed. He growled and dropped his feet to the floor.

"You had no right to push into those particular memories."

"Do you love her, Hiei?" Mukuro countered causing the shorter man to fall silent. His red eyes widened greatly. He looked shocked and a bit puzzled.

He blinked before he looked away. "She is necessary."

Mukuro smirked. "Yes, but do you _love_ her? It is really not so hard a question to answer."

"Are we permitted to leave now?" Hiei snapped.

Mukuro chuckled. "Yes, Hiei. I've rescinded your title as heir. I have one last advice as your former leader…"

Hiei paused on his way to the door. He looked over his shoulder with an annoyed expression.

"Don't let her pass you by. If you wait too long, you'll have given up everything in vain. Don't be that much of an idiot."

"Hn." With that, the fire demon left to find the others. It was time to leave before Mukuro changed her mind.

**…..**

The portal was…intimidating to say the least. It swirled and twirled with a life of its own. Yusuke stepped through followed by Hiei. Kurama paused and put a gentle hand on Shiyu's shoulder. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come, Shiyu. Let's go home."

She nodded and stepped through with Kurama. Before she could get the vertigo feeling over with, she was tackled to the ground. A startled noise escaped her as aqua and brunette hair filled her vision.

"Shiyu-chan! You're all right!"

"Shiyu! Thank god!"

Shiyu blinked before both girls rose and smiled through tears at her. She sat up, hiding how much it hurt to do so from them and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything is all right now."

She ignored the look from Hiei. It was honestly a surprise that he had come with them back. She would have thought he'd stay behind. Ignoring her train of thought, she managed to rise from the ground with the other two girls. They all headed into the temple. A sense of peace hung over them that hadn't seemed to be there before. It wasn't until they were all sitting down to tea and onigiri in the tea room that Kurama's statement registered to Shiyu. Her eyes trailed over each person around her.

_Home._ This was home. The only way it would have felt more so would have been if Shizuru and Botan had been present. Light laughter filled the air. Shiyu's eyes wandered from the main group to the window sill. Hiei was focused on something outside. Her heart clenched at the sight he made there. With a silent sigh, she turned back ignoring the inquiring glance from Kurama.

**…..**

_Shiyuki held one manjushage bloom clutched in her hands. The wind blew around her, whipping her white kimono about. Her eyes were focused on the horizon._

"_What are you looking at, Shiyuki?" Kurotsuru asked, draping a red haori over her daughter's shoulders. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Did you open your love?"_

"_If you're asking did I find out who my heart longs for," Shiyu looked down into the red bloom. "Then yes. I did."_

"_What's holding you back?" Her mother stepped up beside her to stare off into the distance._

"_I may love him, mama…but I can't ask him to love me. I can't ask him to bind himself to me. He's a free spirit who needs to remain unbound."_

"_Did he tell you this himself?"_

"…_no…"_

"_Then how would you know for certain?"_

"_I don't."_

"_And that's what truly frightens you most."_

"_Well, did you love papa?"_

"_Did I love Kazuki? Yes. I did. In our own way, we loved one another."_

"_What does that mean?" She turned to look into Kurotsuru's face._

"_Your father loved me differently. I was, to him, as a best friend turned lover. His heart still loves and pines for the first one he ever truly gave himself to. I loved your father in the same way he loved me. He gave me the greatest gift a lover can ever give another." She looked at Shiyu and placed her hand on Shiyu's cheek. "You."_

"_Will you pass on into the next realm?"_

"_In due time. I think it's time for me to let go. Maybe Koenma-sama will be gracious and give us a chance to actually meet for a brief time."_

"_Maybe." Shiyu smiled and nodded. "Time to go?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! By the way, the big ugly beast Hiei and the boys fight is based off of Pinky from DOOM 3 if anyone is curious. :D_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	17. Deathly Rising

**E.H.:**

_Hope you all liked the last chapter! Time has been leading up to this particular chapter. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers yet again! You've been my motivation and butt-kicking help throughout! A couple more chapters to go! But, before going on…_

_This chapter is rated M for obvious reasons! If you are uncomfortable with adult situations, please feel free to skip over it! If not, ;) here is wait you've all been waiting for!_

* * *

**Deathly Rising**

"So, that's 'bout it." Yusuke stated on screen. Koenma sighed and nodded.

"As far as this goes, the rogue movement is most likely still in motion then."

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

"There isn't much I can do, Yusuke. Unfortunately, this is Demon World's problem. Only if they gain power and start doing harm am I going to need to become involved."

"What?! Then why the hell did you send us on this crappy ass mission?!"

"Simple, Yusuke…it was a favor asked of me by Enki. As you well know, the Demon World tournament is coming up this new year. It would do to keep this in mind."

Yusuke sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "I…can't be playing Spirit World and Demon World hero forever, Koenma. Keiko's pregnant now. I don't want her raisin' my kid alone."

Koenma blinked, "oh. I hadn't realized. Tell her congratulations for me."

"Yeah…"

"I understand, Yusuke. But you will be needed again. You know that. The world will always need someone and unfortunately you are the one with most power to help us all."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Keiko's gonna kill me if I miss the New Year's party."

"Yes, yes. Go enjoy."

The screen went blank as Koenma sighed and sank down in his chair. He reached his small hand up to rub his forehead.

"Seems things have gone farther awry than you originally thought." A voice came from his right. Koenma looked to the side at the hooded figure.

"Yes, well…that's why I had you infiltrate the movement."

"Do you even plan to tell them the truth?"

Koenma sighed and stared back at the empty screen. "I was hoping…that I wouldn't have to."

"Kasaru will not be stopped. Demon World has relegated you to help neutralize the problem. Why do you keep this from Urameshi?"

"Because…if they knew to the extent that this threat really is, they'd rush in blind and probably die."

"You're being foolish, Koenma."

"Have I got a choice? The main defense of all three worlds is four young men. Three of which are demons by nature. Not even the SDF could be on the same level as them anymore. To send them in now would not only be premature but signing their death warrants. Until we know more about Kasaru…we can't move. The ball is in their court."

"If Yamitori wasn't deceased, he'd have been of some help."

"Yes, he would have been." Koenma leaned forward onto his knit hands. "What about you? You've painted a rather large target on your back."

"I'll make due."

"Please consider an alternative to playing hermit of the Demon World?"

"What do you propose?"

"You could go stay with Yusuke and the others. I'm certain once they hear the whole story, they'll be far more inclined to—"

"To accept me? In their eyes, I aided in Shiyuki's capture and torture."

"At least consider it for a month until things cool down around here and Demon World? It's the least I can do for having placed you in this position."

A sigh, "I suppose I'm the other one with no choice."

"I suppose so."

**…..**

Shiyu spent the next three days working out, doing laps around the complex and training with her energy. She spent as much time _not_ thinking about Hiei and what had transpired between them as much as she spent thinking about it. She was currently doing push-ups and sit-ups when she heard footsteps approaching. Yusuke came to check on her around this time every day so far. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm busy, Yusuke." She grunted, not bothering to look. When his usual retort didn't come, she stopped mid-sit-up and looked over. She blinked as her eyes took in the sight of Hiei.

"Get up and follow me."

"Why the hell should I?" She replied, exasperatedly as she started her push-ups again. She was lifted from the ground so suddenly that she squeaked. Before forming a coherent thought, they were rushing through the forest. Shiyu clung to Hiei, hating how fast and high they were going through the trees. It felt like forever but was really only moments, Hiei dropped down to a cliff edge. Shiyu frowned and was about to ask why they were there when Hiei jumped off. Shiyu's eyes bulged as she tightened her hold and screamed.

A soft thud and slight jarring motion indicated they'd landed on something. Shiyu cracked her eyes open not even remembering shutting them. What met her sight was a huge cave. Hiei walked into the cave. Once everything became far too dark to see, he shifted her slightly before his hand ignited in flame. The glow lit up the interior of the cave. He turned to the right and went deeper into a side zone of the cave. Shiyu frowned as curiosity took root in her mind. He entered a large opening, setting her down. He walked over to the side and held his hand to something on the wall. As soon as the flame hit what looked like an odd shelf, it shot around the entire circumference of the cave. The light from the fire not only instantly heated the area but lit it up as well.

Shiyu blinked and stepped inside further. She moved past Hiei and began to walk around the cave. A back area was covered in what appeared to be fur pelts next to a pile of bandages and two shirts. A red sash lay across the two folded shirts. She spotted a pair of black fighting shoes before looking further to the right. She was shocked to find a cooler. It seemed kind of out of place here. Turning around she saw a large boulder to the side of the entrance. A couple of scrolls lay off to the far right of the room but for the most part, it was rather Spartan. Her eyes found Hiei's. He was expressionless but watching her carefully.

"You live here…"

He nodded.

"So this is where you stay instead of at the temple."

Again, he nodded.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Hiei moved to the boulder and began to push it in front of the entry. She should have been frightened by the fact he was blocking her only exit, but she wasn't. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Instead, she watched as his muscles bulged while he moved the boulder into place. Standing straight, she finally realized he'd removed his cloak and scarf already. He moved across the floor and to her. Hiei paused a few feet from her.

"I'll only ask you once, woman." He was watching her with such an intense look. "Will you lie with me?"

Shiyu blinked, confused for a moment before she realized what he meant. She turned scarlet. She opened her mouth but he silenced her with his hand.

"You are coming out of your heat. It is too hard to resist you. If I take you…I may mark you."

Shiyu felt her hope fall. So this wasn't because he wanted anything more than just to scratch the itch her heat had caused him. "Oh. I see. My heat…that's what this is about."

It was Hiei's turn to be confused. "Of course."

His two words sent shards of pain through her chest. She turned her gaze away from him and held her right hand clenched over her chest. "Well then, I suppose since that's what you want from me…I can give you that. If you need to, you can call it repayment for the training."

"I don't want repayment." Hiei snarled. "That isn't what I'm asking."

"Then what is?!" She snapped, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "What is it that you want Hiei?! If all I am to you is an itch you need to scratch, then fine! I'll take what I can!"

"What are you talking about? Do you even understand what marking is?"

"Of course not!" She turned to glare at him. "I was born in the human world! How would I know what the hell marking is!"

Hiei's cheeks pinkened a little as he turned away. "Why must I always explain these things to you?"

She opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. He may have taken it as an incentive not to tell her after all.

"Marking is what demons do to claim their mate."

"Mate…?"

Hiei's growl of frustration nearly made her backpedal from its ferociousness. "It is the equivalent to a human marking his woman in your ceremony here."

"Marking his woman…" Shiyu frowned then went wide eyed. "The equivalent to marriage?"

"Yes."

"S-so you're saying…if we…you might…?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes."

"But doesn't that seem wrong? Being forced to do that because I'm in heat…?"

"Will you shut the hell up about that! This isn't just about your heat!"

"I can't say yes unless I know for certain how you really feel!"

"I've never offered this to another." He supplied. Shiyu listened to his statement and read between the lines. It was the closest she was going to get to him saying he wanted her not because of her heat.

Shiyu moved away from him and over to the furs. She knelt down and crawled onto them, turning and lying on her back. "I've never wanted another."

Hiei moved over to her and knelt on the furs. She didn't have to spell it out for him; he crawled over her and pressed his mouth against hers. Her arms moved on their own accord to wrap around his shoulders. Their tongues darted out to dance and swirl among one another. Shiyu sighed in content as he trailed his tongue around her lips before plunging it between them to dance with hers again.

His hand slowly trailed up and under her shirt. His fingertips brushed the underwire of her bra before sliding behind her back to the clasp. He popped each clasp open like an expert. His hands withdrew. He let loose a different sort of growl as the tearing of fabric filled the cave. He tore the offending garment from her chest and tossed the shredded fabric aside. Luckily, he pulled her bra from her still intact in one piece. It flew to join wherever the remnants of her shirt had gone. His hands found her breasts. He began to knead them relentlessly, toying with the sensitive nubs. Shiyu moaned and arched her back into his touch. A chuckle rumbled on her lips from him.

He began to trail a blazing hot path from her lips down to her collarbone where he suckled until a mark rose on the surface. Shiyu bit her lip as heat pooled in her lower region.

"Hiei…" He paused for a moment at the sound of his name falling from her tongue breathlessly. He continued his trail lower until he found one of her perked nubs. His eyes found hers as his tongue flicked the tip of her nipple. Shiyu gasped and slid a hand to his hair.

Hiei's hands made quick work of her pants as he slid them down her legs. He pulled them from her without breaking away. Shiyu continued to bite down on her bottom lip as he tongues her breasts. He moved to her other breast. Hiei paused as Shiyu tugged lightly on his hair. He looked at her unamused.

"You still have too much clothing on." She frowned in such a way that actually seemed seductive. Hiei chuckled and sat up.

"You want me naked that badly?"

Shiyu didn't have any shame as she nodded. "Very badly."

Hiei answered her request by pulling his shirt from his body. He reached down an unbuckled the first belt. Shiyu watched before too frustrated to wait. She set into helping him with the other ones. Hiei shook his head. "Impatient little one."

"Yes, I am." She smirked as his pants were finally loosened enough that she could shove them down. She blinked and flushed very dark pink. "You…don't wear underwear…do you?"

"Why would I?"

"I…that's…a good question." He pushed her back down.

He picked up where he left off, leaving Shiyu breathless. Her hands roamed freely over his heated flesh before they traveled lower. She tentatively touched his swollen manhood. He groaned in response. She carefully wrapped her hand around him and moved her hand. Hiei hissed and moved his hips into her hand. Shiyu then squeezed his member. Hiei stilled and grunted in slight pain.

"No, Shiyu…don't squeeze." Hiei moved his hand over hers. "Like this…"

Shiyu blushed as he showed her how to pleasure him with her hand. After a few moments he let go as she got the hang of it. Hiei moaned low in his throat before he dipped his own hand under the band of her underwear. His fingers found her most sensitive nub. He began to massage her clitoris. Hiei smirked as she began to make small mewls and move her hips.

Hiei reached down with his free hand and stopped her hand from pumping over his shaft. He increased his stimulus of her womanhood. When he felt she was wet enough, he pulled his hand away and licked her moisture from his fingertips. Shiyu watched him. She would have thought that action would have disgusted her; in reality it was very erotic. He pulled her underwear down before getting frustrated again. He tore them from her body much the same way he'd done her shirt.

Shiyu made a small sound of protest. "W-would you stop tearing my clothes?"

"Hn." He smirked before he leaned over her. "Are you sure you want me…to stop?"

Shiyu looked at him and blinked. "No…I don't want you to stop." Her eyes softened as she looked into his red eyes. They were darker red, like the drying of blood, from his desire. "Not ever."

Hiei smirked before he moved to push himself into her warm heat. "Before I go any further, are you certain?"

"Hiei, shut up and make love to me already."

Chuckling, Hiei pushed forward quickly. Shiyu gasped as pain exploded below. Clenching her teeth, she grimaced. Hiei held still for as long as he needed to for her to adjust to his manhood. "I-I'm…ready…"

He moved his hips slowly eliciting a hiss from her. He began to thrust slowly, controlling himself to the brink of pain. Her head lulled back before a moan escaped her lips. Hiei reached down and rubbed her small nub while thrusting. Shiyu arched her back and groaned deeply. Hiei picked up his pace and began to thrust faster and harder.

"Nnnn…H-Hiei…" She trembled in his arms. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts.

Their pace became frantic as both panted and moaned in pleasure. Hiei leaned down and laved at the juncture of her neck and collarbone. Shiyu tensed and threw her head back. Her mouth hung open in a breathless moan. Hiei thrust several more times before he lost himself to his own orgasm. As he fell into it, his sharp incisors broke into her flesh. The moment his teeth sunk in, Shiyu let out a long moan.

Hiei, sated and feeling rather tired, pulled back from her neck. He lapped at the blood before rolling to the side. Shiyu panted; when she gained control of her breathing, she rolled over and threw her leg over his waist. Hiei froze, blinking at the ceiling.

"What…are you doing?"

"Snuggling."

"Why?"

"Shut the hell up and accept it, Hiei."

"Don't test me, woman."

"You're just as tired as I am. Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Hn."

"You never did tell me what your favorite word is."

Hiei's lips pulled into a smirk, "I don't intend to."

Shiyu slapped his chest playfully.

**…..**

Keiko was curled up in her room at the temple, reading a book. A cup of steaming hot cocoa, courtesy of bringing a tin of it up with her, sat beside her. Her honey brown eyes skimmed the page in front of her eyes. Not able to focus, she picked up her cocoa and sipped at the hot textured drink. Her door slid open with a slight clack. Her eyes rose to meet the familiar dark browns that she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. A smile played on her lips.

"Hey, Yusuke." She greeted as he moved further into the room and shut the door.

"Can't find Shiyu anywhere…" He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he crossed the room to flop onto his back in front of her. He put his hands behind his head as he frowned at the ceiling.

Keiko chuckled and reached over to play with his hair. "She's probably with Hiei."

"That's what I'm worried 'bout!" He blurted. "I mean! What could he be doin' to her?!"

"Yusuke…" Keiko stilled her hand and shook her head. "If I had a brother…would you have wanted him always interrupting us, getting in the way, and getting overly protective over me from you? Even if you and he were very close friends?"

Yusuke pouted and looked away. "No, but—"

"No buts. It's that simple. Now stop pouting and worrying. Hiei will protect her; even I can see that he cares for her at least that much."

"Keiko, why you always gotta outsmart me?"

"Because someone has to keep you on your toes." She smirked before ruffling his hair affectionately. "Now, what's really bothering you about this whole thing?"

"There you go again, bein' smart."

"I've known you too long not to be."

"I jus'…it feels like I jus' gotta a sister and now she's bein' taken away, ya know?"

"You and Shiyu have a unique bond, Yusuke. Over the last couple of months, you've gone from being strangers to siblings. It's not an easy process but you've both grown from it."

"Yeah, yeah…I guess so."

"You never did tell me what Koenma said to you…"

"Nothin' much. Jus' the usual."

"Okay…" Keiko looked away to hide her disappointment. She had a feeling that this time was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

_ Hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun to write, I'll be honest. Hopefully Hiei stayed in character the entire time! I couldn't see him being the type to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and then confess his undying love. I'm sorry but…that's not Hiei. So please let me know how I did! Thanks! Next chapter coming soon!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	18. Dead Enough

**E.H.:**

_All right my loyal readers! Two more chapters to go until the end! Sort of! I will be posting all three of these today, so there will probably be little to no Author's Note's at the top of the next ones. There may be one on the last one! _

_Before going on, I referenced __**InTheArmsofaThief**__'s __**Marking: How it Works, A Guide.**__ ( s/7905252/1/Marking-How-It-Works-A-Guide) I did also do a variance of my own per se. But if you have any questions on where I got my reference for Demon Mating Marks, here is the guide. _

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You know who you are and you know each and every one of you deserves a plate-load of cookies! Thank you soooo very much for your comments of encouragement and help!_

* * *

**Dead Enough**

The sweat continued to run down her back and distract her greatly. It wasn't easy to hold a hand stand on a cliff's edge. Not when you could hear, feel, and smell the crashing waves of death a hundred miles below. The ocean was displeased as it wanted her with such desperation; it kept rising and smacking the cliff far below her as if trying to claw its way closer.

"Focus! If you let your mind slip for a moment, you'll plummet to your death!" Shiyu's eye twitched as Hiei's voice, ironically, was the one that distracted her more.

"If…you'd just…shut up! I'd…be able…to…focus…better!"

"Hn! So you say."

"You're such…a…hard…ass, Hiei!"

"Of course I am! You'll never break past your human barriers if you can't withstand this simple task!"

"And if I die?!"

"I never said that was an option." Hiei shifted his feet while keeping his hands locked behind his back. "Now that you're used to two hands, move to just one."

'_He's really trying to kill me, isn't he?'_ She thought before she obeyed. The change in balance caused her to wobble. The waves crashed in tune to the trembling muscles in her left arm. Swallowing she closed her eyes to blank her mind.

"Stop meditating!" She nearly lost her balance as Hiei's snapped command reached her. "You will block the channel to your emotions!"

"I…am…trying!"

"Then stop trying already and just do it!"

She closed her eyes and delved within until she found it. The brick wall holding back her emotions. Her mental self stepped up to the wall. It was locked tightly. Manifesting a bolt whip in her hand she attacked the large lock. It shot the attack right back at her; knocking her out of her own mind-zone. Her eyes snapped open as her arm faltered. She felt the vertigo feeling of falling. Her panicked gaze found Hiei's as he yelled her name and moved for her.

His hand darted out to catch hers and in that split second, his fingertips brushed hers. Eyes wide, she didn't have time to scream. It lodged in her throat before she could release it. Looking down, the water rushed at her. Her impact on the water was like slamming into concrete. She felt her body tense then slacken as she sunk. The current snagged her and threw her around like a ragdoll. Each limb was screaming in agony as her body went into shock. The force she hit the water with had been enough to break the bones in all four limbs. Even if she could have fought the current and swam for it, with her limbs broken that wasn't a possibility.

"_Shiyu!" _Hiei's voice cried in her head. He sounded panicked, frantic. _"Damnit, Shiyu! Answer me!"_

She felt her breath leaving her and her vision fading. The current tugged her further down.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What?! Shut up! I'm coming in to get you!"_

"_Hiei…" _Everything was going too fast; she thought death was supposed to be slow. But instead it seemed like everything was on fast forward for her. _"I…think I love you…"_

"_Flare your energy! I…sense…you…" _He was fading from her mind. She smiled before giving in. All she heard before black encompassed her was Hiei yelling her name.

**…..**

Hiei stared at the riotous waters below. They swallowed her in no time. He wasn't fast enough to save her. He, _Hiei of the Jagan Eye_, was not _fast_ enough o save her! He wasn't going to let it end like this. Damn that woman! He felt with his energy for her. He only got a small pinpoint here or there but they didn't made sense. Then…her energy disappeared completely. Hiei's knees gave out as he fell to them on the cliff edge.

"No…" He murmured with unfocused vision. He heard rushing come from behind him.

"Hiei! I felt your energy flare, what's wrong?" Kurama came up quickly only to falter. "Where is Shiyu?"

The gasp from the fox indicated that he couldn't find her energy either. It wasn't just him which meant…

"DAMNIT!" Hiei punched the ground beside him hard enough to make it crumble. "How could I not be fast enough!?"

"What d'ya mean?" Yusuke appeared next. It took mere seconds before the detective had Hiei by the shirt front. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"Yusuke! We don't know what all transpired! Don't jump to conclusions!" Kurama tried to reason with the younger male but failed.

Yusuke's fist began to fly repeatedly into Hiei's face. Hiei didn't bother fighting back. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, BASTARD!?"

Kuwabara came running up to pull him away. "Urameshi! Stop it!"

"GET OFF ME!" Yusuke threw Kuwabara away from him.

Hiei looked off the cliff still, blank. He was blank; numbness covered him completely. He didn't feel alive as he watched the ocean churn in satisfaction. Never before had he hated the ocean so completely; never before did he hate himself to this extent.

Yusuke let go of Hiei, letting the smaller man fall onto his backside. The taller male fell to his knees. Hiei tossed his sword to Yusuke. The brown eyed male looked down at it before up into the red eyes of his friend. They didn't say anything but Kurama knew what Hiei said with that movement.

Kurama moved forward, "Hiei!"

"No." Yusuke snarled. "I won't kill ya. Not like this."

None of them got to answer as they each froze. Energy unlike what they'd felt before exploded from the sea. Yusuke and Hiei turned to look down. The water was bubbling up into one large balloon. The light that exploded from the sphere of water that was rising was too bright for them to look. All four men covered their eyes with their arm and fell back away from the edge as a shockwave blasted toward them.

"'E-ey! Kurama! Any idea what's goin' on?!" Kuwabara hollered over the roaring of both the sea and the wind around them.

"N-no! I've not seen this in all my years as Yoko!" Kurama yelled back, leaning into the force pushing him back. "It-it's powerful!"

The bubble sphere hovered over the edge for a few moments before it exploded outwards in a spray of water. A body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Each member of the Urameshi team stood in shock, looking at the limp frame on the ground. Hiei was the first to move. In a blurring motion he was beside the form, turning it over.

"Shiyu…" He blinked, looking at her intently. She didn't look any different but something was very off. Deep down, he could feel it.

Yusuke stumbled over to them in haste. "Is she okay?"

Hiei turned to look at Yusuke with a look that obviously said, 'and how the hell should I know?' Kurama approached next and pressed his fingers to her neck. Both dark haired men watched the red head intently. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. "I…detect no pulse."

"No! That is unacceptable, Kurama!" Hiei turned to Yusuke. "What is that human thing you do to bring people back to life?"

"Uhhh…"

"Where you push on their chest and kiss them!" Hiei growled exasperated.

"Oh! CPR! Yeah! I'll push."

"I don't believe it will—"

"Shut up, Kurama!" Both hollered before trying to begin CPR.

Right as Yusuke prepared to do chest compressions, Shiyu's body jolted. A collective breath was held before Shiyu rolled over and began to heave up water. Kurama knelt down and helped her sit up to finish vomiting. Once she was done, she dragged her hand over her mouth.

"Ugh…" She looked around and blinked. "Wait…I'm alive?"

"Apparently so…" Kurama stated with an odd note to his tone.

"That's not possible! I know I died! I was partially on my way to Spirit World!"

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Half way means ya didn't get there."

"You rose from the water." Shiyu mirrored the confusion she heard in Kurama's voice.

"Hey, uh, guys?" All eyes turned to Kuwabara. "Um…I can't believe I'm the one sayin' this but…remember she's got demon blood and stuff?"

Yusuke blinked, "yeah…I can't believe he's the one sayin' it either."

"That would make logical sense. She must have been strong enough that when she died, it awoke the demon blood in her veins."

Shiyu turned and sat up fully, looking at the boys. She didn't miss the way Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared at her. Quirking an eyebrow she frowned at them. "Yes…? Is there something wrong?"

"Your eyes are glowin'." Yusuke pointed. "And they're gold!"

"…they're gold?" Shiyu blinked, touching her cheeks right below her eyes. "My…mother had golden eyes…"

"Yes. I suppose when your demon blood awoke, your dormant genes came forth."

"This would have been a lot of help had this awoken _before_ Yamitori took me."

"No." Hiei glared, "it wouldn't have. Right now, you may have stronger abilities, but you still have far to go in training them."

"What?! Are you saying I have to start over from scratch?!"

"Basically, yes. In many ways you are like a newborn babe. Your powers will be stronger and more volatile but you will need ever more training to control them."

"Yeah. Right now, if ya went all out, you'd hurt somebody." Yusuke smirked. "Even I had to get some kick ass training."

"But, how—"

"Well, startin' tomorrow…your laps've doubled where you left off. Don't think we're gonna take it easy on ya!" Shiyu hated the look on her brother's face; smug satisfaction.

It didn't help that each of the other three had a similar look. Shiyu hung her head, accepting her fate. It was going to be one long ass year.

**…..**

A full week of training went by. Shiyu finished her training and headed to the ofuro. She stepped in and closed the door, facing it. Leaning her head against the frame, she locked the doors. Her muscles protested a bit but she did feel like she could handle a lot more than before. Stepping away from the door, she stripped her clothes off and headed to the washing station. She sat down and wet her hair. Then she began to soap her hair into a rich lather. Dumping a wooden basin of water over her hair to rinse it, she rose from the stool. Turning she focused on combing through her hair with her fingers while climbing into the ofuro.

The heat of the water on her skin raised a sigh of relief as she moaned in satisfaction, closing her eyes. Settling back against the edge, she let her mind wander before it snapped back. Usually, she had to fill the ofuro and head the water. How could she have forgotten? Opening her eyes, she sat up quickly and met a pair of highly amused, very deep red eyes.

Turning crimson, Shiyu sank into the water a bit further. "H-How long-?"

"Long enough." Hiei smirked.

"Oh…" She looked away from the enticing view of his bare, wet chest. The water moved, signaling his moving. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the water and to him. Wrapping his arms around her slight frame, he settled her in his lap. Her cheeks did little more than heat even more. His desire for her was evident as something poked the bottom of her thigh.

"Shiyu."

She turned and shyly met his gaze. "Hm?"

"You asked me a question. I answered."

Frowning, Shiyu wracked her brain for what question he could be talking about. She hadn't asked him any questions that he hadn't answered since she came in. So it had to be from before then… "Ah!"

"Took you long enough."

She looked at him in shock. "Your favorite word…is…Shiyu?"

"Hn." His turn to look embarrassed. He turned his head to the side.

Grinning, Shiyu giggled. "Aha…"

"If you say a word, I'll slit your throat myself."

"Mmhmm." She murmured before leaning up to nibble his earlobe. Hiei tensed before letting himself relax a bit. "It's a bit unexpected but…" She trailed off letting her hands roam over his skin. His chest rumbled whether with a growl or a purr, Shiyu didn't know.

"But what?" His impatience was amusing.

"But pleasant…" She moved a little so that she could straddle him. He turned back and hungrily captured her lips. Shiyu made a noise of approval as he slid his hands around her body. His right hand found her core. She gasped and arched her back as he began to play with her nether lips. Hiei's mouth followed a path to her mark where he took his time acknowledging it with his tongue and grazing his teeth over the slightly raised skin. Shiyu shamelessly moved her hips to his hand's stroking. When he pushed two fingers inside and twirled them, she lost her balance. She pitched forward and grabbed his shoulders for support. "Ohhhh…Hiei…"

Hiei lost his patience at the sound of her breathless voice. He pulled his hand away and drove himself deep into her. Shiyu threw her head back with a moan. His chest rumbled out one word as he began to pound his member inside of her heat repeatedly.

"Mine."

Shiyu's breathing was coming in pants as she pressed her body downwards into his thrusts. The door began to rattle slightly. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Yo! Shiyu! You okay in there? You've been in there a long ass time. Ya didn't fall asleep again, did ya?" Yusuke's voice came from the other side.

She giggled into Hiei's shoulder as the fire demon grunted something very rude and derogatory towards the detective for interrupting them.

"G-" She began to stop and swallow a particularly loud moan. "Go away, Yusuke!"

Hiei snarled, "She's busy, detective!"

Shiyu sat back in surprise only to be overwrought with pleasure as her movement drove him deeper inside her. Throwing her head back she let out a long, throaty moan. She ignored the curses and sounds of Yusuke attempting to break down the door and 'kill that god damned bastard!' The sounds of Yusuke suddenly stopped but Shiyu didn't have the mind to care.

Her body was beginning to tighten and something was building in her. She leaned forward and began to suckle Hiei's neck. He in turn thrust faster and harder. The water lapped at the edges of the tub before spilling in waves over it. Shiyu felt her pleasure mounting and when it hit her like a white-hot tide, she opened her mouth and clamped down on his neck; mirroring where he marked her.

Hiei's eyes went wide as the sensation of her teeth in his flesh made him lose the restraint he'd been holding back. With an animalistic snarl, he moved them so quickly that Shiyu hardly noticed him leaving her to slam back inside her body. She was now pressed against the ofuro edge with him behind her. His hands were holding her breasts as he pounded into her relentlessly. Shiyu buried her mouth on her arm to muffle her echoing cries. With his super-speed, she felt like electricity was spreading throughout her in overwhelming wave after wave of pure bliss. Hiei shuddered for a moment before burying himself to the hilt within her wetness. He made a sound low in his through that could only be described as something an animal would make. It made her shiver in excitement.

Both stilled, panting heavily as the water settled around them slowly. Hiei leaned onto her back and began to nibble and suckle her ear. "Mine…" He reiterated.

"Mmmm…" She couldn't form a coherent word as her body still throbbed and thrummed with life. Hiei snickered in her ear before pulling back and out of her. She was then lifted into his warm arms, pressed to his bare chest, as he exited the ofuro. Once to the towels, he somehow managed to wrap her in one and himself before leaving the bathroom. "Hiei…someone could…"

"Hn. Like I care." He grunted as he headed toward her designated room.

Kurama stopped mid-step in the hallway with a wide-eyed, surprised look on his face at the sight of a barely conscious Shiyu in a very wet, barely covered Hiei. He turned away and shook his head. He knew better than to say a word as he passed them and knew that Hiei would appreciate it in any case.

Hiei reached Shiyu's room and closed the door. He moved her to her futon to settle her down. She was in and out of consciousness while he zipped back and forth between the bathroom and her room. When she managed to come up from her haze, Hiei was dressed. She looked at herself and found a yukata covering her naked flesh. She looked up as Hiei moved for the window.

She felt her heart drop. Not wanting to see him go, she turned away and closed her eyes. When the night breeze hit her still damp flesh, she fought back the tears the best she could. Two or three leaked free though. So much for caring. Something warm wipes across her cheekbone. Her eyes snapped open. Hiei's face was above her.

"W—"

Hiei frowned, "why the hell are you crying?"

"I-I thought…you'd left."

He looked confused. "Why would I leave?"

"You always leave through the window."

"You like to stand in front of it naked after bathing." He pointed out. She couldn't miss the amusement in his tone.

"At least I don't stand in trees staring at naked people."

"Hn."

"That your only argument?"

"Shut up and sleep, woman."

Shiyu laughed and moved over so that he could lie beside her should he chose. She fell asleep quickly, just knowing he was there.

**…..**

Hiei watched as she slipped off into a deep slumber. How she could sleep so soundly knowing there was a demon standing over her baffled him. He ignored his own confusion and moved to settle beside her on the futon. He didn't lie down; instead he sat up and propped his left leg up to rest his arm over. His eyes darted around the room before they turned to her sleeping form. He felt content for once. There really wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be at the moment. That said a lot for this female. A smirk tugged on his lips. No. _His_ female. In response to his train of thought, he found his mark upon her flesh. Tracing it lightly with his fingertips, he then found her mark on his body.

His stomach began to cramp. Slight annoyance rose within him. Of course her mark wouldn't take immediately. After all, part of her energy was human spirit energy. He grunted as pain exploded throughout his midsection. He doubled over and grabbed his stomach. His vision doubled as he fell to the side.

Shiyu shifted and opened her eyes at the sound. She looked over to see Hiei writhing in pain on the floor. Panic flit through her like a bat fleeing the gates of hell. She threw the covers off and moved to his side. She ignored her nudity in order to see to her demon.

"Hiei? Hiei, what's wrong?" She touched his skin and pulled back with a small cry of pain. Her fingers were automatically blistering from the heat of his skin. "O-oh kami…what's wrong?"

"The…mark…" Hiei hissed, pushing up to his knees and elbows. "Get…Kurama…"

"O-okay!" Shiyu scrambled for the door before remembering she needed to throw something on first. She grabbed his cloak that he'd left by the door and threw it on. She tore out of her room and down the hallway.

"Kurama!" She cried as she ran down the hallway. The red head she was searching for opened his bedroom door and looked at her curiously. From his slightly disheveled hair, she could see he'd been sleeping.

"Shiyu? What has you in such a fit so late?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Hiei. He's in pain. A LOT of pain." From the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, Kurama could see how scared she was. He nodded and rushed back to her room with her.

Once inside, Kurama could see the cause for her concern. Hiei was indeed writhing in pain on the floor as well as steaming. The fox demon rushed forward. "Shiyu, I need you get me a bucket of ice water and Yukina."

She didn't bother to respond. Once her running footsteps had faded down the hallway, Kurama turned to Hiei with a stern look.

"What did you do to get into this predicament?"

"Hnnnnn…I…got marked…" Hiei managed past his grit teeth. Kurama's shock showed on his face.

"Shiyu marked—but Hiei! She's half human! How could be so careless?"

"Just…shut up…"

Kurama sighed heavily, wanting to throttle the blasted demon before him. If it wouldn't burn his hands severely, he probably would have. Shiyu and Yukina arrived with the bucket of ice water. Kurama took the water and dumped it over the fire apparition. "Yukina, please if you would be so kind as to freeze the water over his body before it evaporates?"

If looks could kill, Kurama would have been inside out with salt being ground into his open flesh. Hiei's glare promised just as much pain as possible. Kurama ignored the pointed glare.

Yukina set to doing just that. The ice formed over his skin. However, due to the warring of his body temperature and her ice…she had to do this repeatedly. "Kurama-san…"

"I know. But we must bring his body temperature down. He's fighting off human energy invading his system. Once his body heat is down…it will be up to his system whether or not it will accept Shiyu's energy or not."

"What if it doesn't accept it?" Shiyu asked quietly.

"He'll die." Kurama stated, closing his eyes.

Yukina's eyes widened but she refused to comment. Shiyu sat back, losing her ability to hold herself up. Her eyes glazed over. "He'll…die?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the energy human's produce is poisonous to demons. You still have human energy even though your demon side has been awakened."

"B-but my demon energy…couldn't it-?"

"It will merely slow the progression of the poison. However, if Hiei's system is strong enough…it will integrate and he will grow from it."

"So…now it's just a waiting game?"

"Precisely."

* * *

_So yes, there is some more intensity toward the end! Again, I'll be posting the last chapters all today! Please enjoy and let me know how I did!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	19. Deadly Wishes

**Deadly Wishes**

Shiyu sat beside Hiei as he lied in her bed. He would grimace or grunt in pain every so often before he'd fall silent again. She kept quietly adding cold, wet compresses to his forehead. Worry colored every part of her being. She was the reason he was in such pain. She was the cause for his suffering. If she had just kept her teeth to herself, he'd be up and well. Anger swelled within her chest as she thought of how this had happened. She wasn't ready to lose someone else she loved. It just wasn't right! She'd finally found someone who didn't just look at her because of her face or body. She'd finally found someone who could see past her crap and bullshit to the real her. Hiei had not only looked beneath her mask, but he'd shattered it. He'd forced her to the brink of her patience and breaking point. Maybe at the time he'd done it out of annoyance or some perverted need to make her suffer. But, at some point, he'd switched from hating her weaknesses to using them to help show her how to grow stronger. She wouldn't be the lively Shiyu she'd become had it not been for him. In fact, she'd not even be alive were it not for him. He'd killed for her. How could she possibly let go of him now? How could she possibly say goodbye? She moved to lay her head on his chest and let her tears fall. Her eyes were probably red and puffy from all the hours she'd spent crying them out. She loved him. It was a simple fact that enveloped every part of her being. She hurt to be apart from him while at the same time felt so damned frustrated with him when he was always near. She felt calm, peaceful in his arms and could also feel like gutting him for his insensitivity at times. Her heart felt heavy.

"Shiyu-chan…" Yukina's soft voice made the dark-haired girl sit up. Shiyu's amber eyes found Yukina. "Will you accompany me to the city for supplies?"

Shiyu looked at Hiei once more before nodding. She'd not moved for almost a full day and a half. Maybe moving would do her some good. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Whispering in his ear that she'd be back soon, she rose and followed Yukina out. She cast one last look over her shoulder before leaving the room fully. They readied themselves for the gander into the nearest city. They were assured by Kurama that Hiei would continue to be monitored for the duration of their trip. After that they descended the stairs leading away from the temple.

"He'll pull through." Yukina stated firmly. "He won't let something like this keep him down."

"Yukina—"

"Don't even start, Shiyu. How could I possibly hold you responsible? Your demon half is based off of pure instinct. Even I couldn't hold back if I were to mate…"

"I'm scared. I don't think I've ever felt this…vulnerable before." Shiyu looked at the ground as they waited for the bus.

"You love him." Yukina turned to her with a gentle smile.

"I do." She'd thought she was done crying, but tears began to swell up again. "And I can't lose him, Yukina. Not because of some stupid impulse. Instinct or not, I should have been able to fight it."

Yukina stepped closer to Shiyu and hugged her. "We won't lose him. Kurama never breaks his promises."

**…..**

The trip to the city took the better part of the afternoon and evening. It was dusk by the time the two girls reached the staircase to the temple. They walked in silence, hauling four large bags each. Once to the top, they set the bags down for a few moments to rest. Kuwabara came outside at a jog.

"Hey ladies! Figured I'd grab some of these for ya!" He grinned and picked up most of the bags.

"Oh, thank you Kazuma."

"No problem! Anything for my love!" The boisterous male ran inside.

Shiyu shot Yukina a glance. "What about your romance situation?"

Yukina blushed rather darkly. "I'm not entirely certain myself. I do like Kazuma a lot. I just don't feel human emotions as strongly as he does. I can't be sure if what he feels is sincere or—"

"Trust me. It's sincere. Men don't stick around one girl for this long, pining for her attention when all they want is a quick round of sex."

If possible, the ice maiden turned a deeper shade of crimson. "I suppose you're right."

Shiyu chuckled and headed in after the tall, orange-headed dolt. Once inside the temple, there was an odd feeling to the air. She paused and felt like something was missing. All at once she met Yukina's gaze with dread. The ice maiden mirrored her expression. Hiei's energy was missing. They both ran for the room. Throwing open the door to Shiyu's room, they found it empty.

"I'm going to find Kurama-san." Yukina hurried away and began to call for the fox demon. Shiyu began to search the room for any sign of him. There was no way…she couldn't accept it if he was gone.

She turned and ran out of the room, nearly colliding with Yukina. The ice maiden had tear gems falling to the floor. Kuwabara was standing behind her looking apologetic and regretful.

"Sorry, I was supposed ta keep you from freakin' out and stuff. Hiei woke up screamin' then bolted. Kurama and Yusuke're followin' him."

"What? Where did they go!" Shiyu started for the door so that she could get her shoes on.

"Shiyu, I was told you ain't supposed ta go after 'im. He didn't look normal."

"How so?! Like he was fevered?! Maybe even angry?!" Shiyu snapped throwing her jacket back on. "What part of this makes you think I really give a damn! Hiei is my mate! I didn't take it lightly then and I don't know! Now. I'm going to give you ONE. LAST. CHANCE, Kuwabara. Which way did they go?"

Kuwabara stepped back from Shiyu as her energy flared around her in waves. It was slightly oppressive and very much so darkly angry. When he watched her eyes go from amber to gold, he could really see the demon side of her coming through.

"They went north into the woods." He answered quietly, throwing an arm out protectively in front of Yukina. Though she felt a small relief that he'd protect the ice maiden over himself, Shiyu felt an even more powerful jolt of annoyance.

"Oh please, Kuwabara. You're the one I'd hit and mangle. I wouldn't hurt Yukina for the goddamned world." Shiyu rolled her eyes and ran out the door. She had to find Hiei; something in her gut told her that he needed her. Oddly enough with that feeling came this desire to head west instead. She started to head north only to feel a stronger tug coming from the west. Giving up on Kuwabara's directions, she turned and ran in the direction she felt she needed to go.

Trees zipped by in a frenzied blur. She could feel so many different energies coming from the forest; none of them were too powerful to care about though. As she ran, she kept thinking over and over that she shouldn't have left him alone. She should have stayed at his side. On the tail of that thought always came back to one question: could she have stopped him? If she'd been there, would she have been enough to stop him from fleeing the temple? It was no longer just about Shiyu; Yukina cared for Hiei just as much. For the ice maiden's sake, she had to find Hiei. The look on the demon woman's face had been gut wrenching. She'd been searching for her brother much longer than Shiyu had been alive. Mate or not, Shiyu would find him and drag his sorry ass back to Genkai's temple for Yukina.

The undergrowth moved and pulsated before something flew at her. She evaded in time, skidding to a halt to her side. She stood up and growled; if she'd been in the mind to, she'd have realized it was very much a Hiei noise. "I don't have time for this bullshit!"

The figure moved too fast for her to see. She realized too late that it had lunged. She was snatched into a pair of crushing arms before they both careened into one of the tree's trunks. She grunted in pain; the pain led to her flaring her energy. She prepared to attack back as her eyes narrowed. She moved to shove the figure away only to freeze as it inhaled right over her mark. The figure pulled back. Her golden eyes faded to amber as they met confused and frenzied crimson eyes. The all too familiar swatch of blue-black hair that moved like the fire that made the demon in front of her met her gaze.

"Hiei…?"

He snarled in an animalistic manner before throwing her over his shoulder and leapt into the tree to a higher branch. He slammed her back against the trunk before her devoured her mouth in a kiss so demanding that she was struggling to breath. She managed to put her hand between their chests so that she could shove him. Her eyes darted down at the sound of two people crashing through the undergrowth after him. Kurama and Yusuke both looked up to where they were. She renewed her efforts to shove him away and managed to push him back far enough. His face contorted as he showed his teeth to her. His jagan eye glowed beneath his headband as he pelted her with mental images of his displeasure in her actions. Her defiance towards him. He threw suggestions of what he'd do and could do to her to punish her. In all of the mental projections, one thing rang clearest. Hiei was not himself. Even if he had been displeased with her, he'd never be so completely tasteless. Everything in her head was merely a projection from the deepest animal part of his demon nature. Something only a weaker, pathetic demon would do. She matched his anger and displeasure.

"You are weak, pathetic, and useless. How could I want to be the mate of something so vile!? What is this!? Are you so weak that a mere human's energy can kill the intelligent demon who dared to mark me?!" She threw back at him. She prayed it reached him, the real Hiei, inside this creature who was merely using his body.

Shock glittered through his eyes like a flash of lightening before his eyes cleared from some clouded storm within. He blinked in confusion and looked around before meeting her gaze again. "Shiyu…what-?"

She gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed in her arms. This wouldn't have been a problem if not for two factors. One, Hiei was male and therefore had a heavier body due to his muscles. Two, they were on a tree branch above the ground. Teetering, Shiyu felt her foot slip. She shrieked as they fell together. Without thinking on it, she wrapped herself more protectively around Hiei. Something hit her back before a loud grunt and a dull thud sounded. She blinked several times and looked down and left. Yusuke lied beneath them, red-faced.

"Goddamnit! How much do you friggin' weigh?!"

Kurama moved to help pull Hiei up and off of Shiyu. Once Hiei was removed from atop Shiyu, she stood and offered Yusuke her hand. "Well, sorry asshole. I kind of didn't prepare to fall out of tree today. Next time that occurs to me as a good idea, I'll diet first just for your benefit."

Yusuke glared at her before standing up. "Geeze, are you like the freakin' walkin' sarcasm block today?"

"Don't. Test. Me." Shiyu snapped. "Why the hell did you tell Kuwabara NOT to let me know what was going on?!"

"I didn't think you'd wanna see him like this…" Yusuke sighed, rubbing his neck. It was then Shiyu took in the appearance of the other two. They were bruising with gashes and several burns.

"It was ill advised for you to come out here like this, Shiyu. Had Hiei not broken through in the end…there was no telling what he'd have done in this state. That is why we desired you not to come out. He was far from himself." Kurama stated, sounding like he was ready to collapse himself. "As you can see, he was feral enough to attempt to harm us."

Shiyu sighed and nodded. "I understand the why. That doesn't mean I have to agree. Let's get you all back home. Both of you need to be tended to."

"Home?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

Shiyu turned and mirrored it. "Yeah. Home."

"Ha. You heard her, Kurama. Home it is!" Yusuke turned and began to march off. Shiyu rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kurama chuckled, dragging Hiei to his back.

They walked back through the forest to the temple. Once they were inside the courtyard, Yukina rushed out. Kuwabara followed behind nursing a red hand print on his cheek. He looked rather sheepish. Shiyu reminded herself to ask about it later. She followed the other two boys inside and helped Kurama settle Hiei on her futon. The red head lingered in the doorway with a concerned look.

Shiyu looked at Kurama, "We are both going to be just fine. Stop worrying yourself, Kurama."

"If you had not gone out with Yukina today, I fear he may have killed you when he woke." Kurama met her eyes. A tiny shard of fear went through her. "It took everything Yusuke and I had to restrain him enough to get him outside. From there, I believe he detected your scent. He was trying to track you."

"To kill me?" She sounded as doubtful as she felt.

"No. Most assuredly not. In the state he was in, he smelled your scent all around and his animalistic curiosity drove him to find you. Shiyu, when he wakes…he may or may not remember everything. If he does...I have no doubt his guilt will be immeasurable."

Shiyu turned and ran her hand through his hair. "He has nothing to be guilty for." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Kurama nodded his agreement.

"Yes, but I don't believe he will see that way. If he desires to leave this time, you may have to make a difficult decision, Shiyu. He may ask you go with him or more likely…to let him go."

Shiyu heart seized at the thought. She closed her eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "'If you love something, let it go. If it truly loved you back, it will return.'"

"Indeed." Kurama excused himself quietly and left Shiyu.

**…..**

Shiyu was propped against the wall. She'd fallen asleep hours ago. The rustling of cloth woke her. She didn't open her eyes, already knowing what it was. The sound of the window opening made her heart break.

"I love you, Hiei…" She whispered, not wanting to open her eyes to watch him leave. That was something she couldn't stand to have burned into her eyes.

The floor creaked slightly; a tell-tale sign that he had lifted into the window. "Hn."

The window closed and silence filled the room. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was gone. His energy was moving farther away until it faded completely. She gave into the pain and curled into herself. The tears didn't seem to want to ever stop as her chest felt hollowed out. Laying down on her side, she hugged her legs to her chest and sobbed her heart out. Each sob wracked her petite frame violently. When Yukina entered her room, she'd never know. All she knew was the cold embrace of the ice maiden. That was the best thing about Yukina; she never pried. She was there when Shiyu needed her most to hold her or comfort her silently. She didn't have to play twenty questions on why Shiyu's crying now. She could just let her heartbreak out to Yukina and the apparition would just hold her for however long it took.

**…..**

Breakfast was delicious as usual. Shiyu made small chat with everyone. Keiko and Shizuru had made it back up to the temple for the weekend. It was almost as if Hiei had not left a week ago. They laughed and joked, enjoying the peace they had at the moment. She wasn't going to mope about and bring everyone else down. She knew she had to let him go the moment Kurama had mentioned it. There was no doubt in her mind that her words to Hiei in his frenzy had jarred more than just his true self free.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Keiko asked animatedly. She was practically glowing. Shiyu supposed that was the perk to motherhood.

"Hell yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Yusuke practically jumped up and down like a little boy.

"With Spring coming, it will be rather lovely, won't it?" Yukina smiled.

Kuwabara nodded exuberantly. The red-hand print was long gone, but Shiyu could sometimes imagine it still there. Apparently Yukina had been angry enough to slap him when he'd withheld where Yusuke and Kurama had gone when they'd gone after Hiei.

The ghosting touch of pain throbbed in her chest. She ignored it. "Sounds great to me." She replied with a smile.

It wasn't long before everyone was ready to go. They made the trek as a group down to the white sandy beach. The water sparkled with a life of its own as the sun reflected off the crystalline blue. Yusuke picked up a wet glob of sand and threw it at Kuwabara. The two began to throw sand-balls at one another and chase each other like the two little boys there were inside. Kurama stood off to the side, shaking his head and chortling at their rambunctious behavior. Yukina and Keiko peeled off their shoes to run to the cold water. They'd get their toes wet before Keiko would squeak and run back from the water. Yukina would giggle and stay in the water. Shiyu stood watching them with a chuckle.

Shizuru moved to stand next to Shiyu. She blew out a long trail of smoke from her lips. "It does get better."

Shiyu looked up at Shizuru. The taller woman glanced down at Shiyu with her topaz eyes. Shiyu blinked back some tears and looked back to the others. "I know. As long as I can see them smiling and laughing…then I know I'll be okay."

"Funny how the happiness of others can make the harshest heartbreak seem a little less painful. Especially when you know how much those people love you."

"Yeah. It is." Shiyu bit back the sting of the tears.

"But, at least you won't have to wait…" Shizuru smirked before walking away. Shiyu watched her walk away in confusion. She blinked a few times before the burning of cinnamon under her tongue made her heart stop.

She turned in what felt like slow motion. He stood there, a few feet away. His eyes locked on hers and didn't leave. The dam she'd been using to hold back the tears began to crack before it crumbled. Her feet moved on their own accord. She walked calmly to him and stopped before him.

Her voice was a weak whisper as she watched his glittering red eyes watch her. "You came back…"

"Hn. I never leave belongs to me behind." She raised a trembling hand toward him only to stop and start to pull away. He moved like lightening before he snatched her wrist and pulled her to him. "Foolish woman. Why would I mark you as mine and deny your touch?"

"I don't know, foolish man." She smiled against his chest. Kami, he felt so good to her. A wet slap and gritty feeling hit her square between her shoulder blades before it slid slowly down. Her eyes widened as she stepped back and looked at Hiei.

His lips were twitching trying to hold back a smirk. He nodded toward Yusuke down farther on the beach. "The idiot detective apparently wants to die."

Her left eye twitching, she nodded. "I think so too. Care to help me?"

"Hn. You have to ask?"

* * *

_I have to admit that I totally teared-up and nearly cried while writing this chapter. I didn't think it was that emotional until the tearing up happened. So if you cried or teared-up…I'm sorry! But at the same time, YES! It means I did a good job conveying the emotions! Woot! Also…any Out Of Character Hiei…apologizing for. I think it worked well though. Next chapter is the wrapping up of Dead Never Changed Anything!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	20. Dead Again

**E.H.:**

_I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with me as much as I enjoyed writing it. This IS the last chapter. HOWEVER…this is also a lead in to the sequel! This story isn't DEAD YET! It's just going to have to go through a slight switch. Please enjoy this last chapter and hopefully I'll see you in the next story!_

* * *

**Dead Again**

Koenma sat at his desk in his toddler form. A heavy sigh escaped him while he read through a large stack of paperwork. His honey brown eyes scanned over each detail in silence before he nodded. He opened a drawer and withdrew a huge book. Flipping through it, he nodded.

"The Elysian Fields."

"But sir!" George protested, looking between Koenma and the figure standing before the desk. "I mean…the evidence!"

"Evidence schmevidence!" Koenma yelled back. "My reasons are based on solid logic!"

"Are you sure the Elysian Fields are befitting a demon like myself? Even after I evaded you?"

"Yes. Even though you hid away in your daughter's spirit, in the end you aided in not only her survival but also the success of bringing down Yamitori."

Kurotsuru's eyes narrowed on the toddler ruler. "How do you know that I aided her?"

Koenma sighed, knitting his hands and leaning his chin on them. "Unfortunately for Shiyu, her training wasn't nearly finished. Therefore…what she tapped into wasn't nearly all of her energy, now was it?"

"Damn. And here I thought I'd been more sneaky about that." Kurotsuru chuckled, crossing her arms. "But as for Yamitori…that was all that demon boy Hiei's doing."

"True, true…"

"Does he love her?" She asked, looking away from Koenma.

"Hm? Hiei?" Koenma grumbled, rolling his pacifier around. "He's so hard to read. Even if he did, Hiei's not the kind of person to say so."

"Too many ifs, Koenma. I will pass on. But if he does anything to break her heart…I'll come back from my resting peace to tear him apart. Know that."

"Understood. Now, shall we get on with it?"

"No…I have one last request."

"Oh?"

"I would like to see Shiyuki…in person." She eyed Koenma and watched him try to say something before she cut him off. "I know you can, so don't bother trying to tell me otherwise."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, I will grant this request. Ogre! Send for Shiyuki right away!"

**…..**

Shiyu sat in the tree outside Genkai's temple. Her back was lounged against Hiei's chest while his right leg held her carefully in place. She was reading a book while Hiei stared off into the distance. She shifted and immediately felt Hiei's left arm shoot out to balance her. She blinked and chuckled.

"Hn. What do you find so amusing, woman?"

"You're so protective."

"If that's all you have to say, don't waste my time."

She smirked while he settled back against the tree trunk. She didn't have to look to see the small blush on his cheeks. She was just about to return to her book when Botan landed, hopping off her oar in the courtyard.

"Shiyu-chan!" Botan headed for the entrance of the temple.

Hiei made an amused noise, "I wonder if the noisy one would notice you're here if you stood before her."

"Aw, take it easy on Botan." Shiyu chuckled before moving to jump down. No surprise that Hiei was there on the ground before her, watching to make sure she made it safely. Rolling her eyes she hopped down and landed in a crouch. Straightening, she called to Botan.

The blue-haired reaper spun and looked at the two standing under the tree. "Oh! There you are! Koenma has requested that I take you to see him. Right away."

Hiei stepped in front of her. "And why is that?"

Botan blinked before waving her hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry over, Hiei. Someone made a request to see her through Koenma."

Hiei darted a questioning glance at Shiyu before she shrugged. "Sure, why not? You coming with me, Hiei?"

"Hn. Don't ask pointless questions." He stated, following Shiyu to where Botan stood.

**…..**

Shiyu followed the ferry girl to the room she was supposed to enter. Botan paused beside Koenma. The toddler ruler was in his teenaged form. He turned as she and Hiei approached. She just could never get past how ridiculous his tattoo or his hat were. The printed word Jr. was screamed at her attention. They came to a halt before the ruler of Spirit World. Shiyu shifted her weight a bit, glancing at the door in confusion and a small amount of trepidation. She'd had thought after thought swirling like a hurricane through her head the whole ride to Spirit World. She had a fairly strong guess as to who it was; but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

"Shiyu," Koenma spoke drawing her attention. "Through that door is someone whose been waiting a very long time to meet you in person. However, this can only last half an hour at best. This may be the key to finding yourself completely…but the choice is yours. Do you wish to enter or do you wish to recline?"

"I don't need to find myself completely." Shiyu stated strongly before smiling. "However, I don't see the harm in meeting this person."

"Are you going alone?" Hiei asked, meeting her line of sight.

Shiyu nodded. "I think I can handle it."

Hiei nodded and moved to lean against the wall. Shiyu turned toward the door and took a steadying breath.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." The door opened up to a blinding white room. Shiyu stepped in and ignored the sound of the door shutting behind her. A figure sat in the middle of the room. Shiyu watched as the familiar woman stood and turned to her.

"Shiyuki."

"Mom." Shiyu rushed across the room and straight into the arms of her mother. She inhaled deeply, not wanting to forget the scent.

Kurotsuru sank to the floor, drawing her daughter with her. She kept her arms tightly wrapped around Shiyu while she cried hard into the shorter girl's hair. "I-I can't believe…I'm here right now…"

"I can't believe we're here right now." Shiyu agreed, shedding tears. They cried for much longer than either expected. Losing track of time, they just sat holding one another.

Kurotsuru sat back on her feet and pushed a few locks of hair that had wiggled free of Shiyu's pony tail from her face. "You're so beautiful. So much more than I'd ever imagined…"

Shiyu had always hated being told she was beautiful; but hearing from her mother's lips made her break down. "I wanted you so much. I wanted to be able to run home to you to tell you when things were amazing; to run into your arms when things went bad. I wanted to scream in joy with you; cry with you. I wanted to fight like normal people and still know that no matter what…I still had you in the end."

"I'm so sorry, my precious. So, so, _so_ sorry that I had to leave you. Of all the things I did, I regret this the most. I regret ripping away from you the very things that you needed most. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I wouldn't have been hunted. I wouldn't have led them to you. I—"

"Wouldn't have had me." Shiyu smiled through her tears, wiping at them. "You wouldn't have had that one thing to sacrifice everything for. Nothing compares to the will of someone who'd throw their life away for the one they love most."

Kurotsuru's eyes looked haunted before she smiled back at her daughter. "You've found someone to protect, haven't you?"

Shiyu nodded. She reached up and pulled her collar aside. Kurotsuru's eyes widened. "He marked you…"

"Yes. And I did him."

"What? But how? Your human energy—"

Shiyu looked sheepish. "Yeah he…umm…got a little sick afterwards. But once his system adapted to the energy swirling with his…he was fine."

Her mother's eyes were full of disbelief and a little bit of fear. "He's a very strong demon then. I know of none below an upper A class demon that can adapt to human energy…"

"He is strong. He killed Yamitori…" Shiyu paused to snort at the pun she was about to use, "With his bare hand."

"You're horrible." Kurotsuru grinned. "You've got a really bad mix of Kazuki and my humor. Do you give your half-brother tongue lashes often?"

"Ha! He's just as bad! We're more likely to dissolve from hurtling insults to throwing food and then fists." She giggled. "Yusuke and I are so much alike and yet so bloody different."

"I can only imagine."

"Did…did you get assigned to your afterlife?"

"Yes. I did."

Shiyu waited. "Well?"

"Koenma seems to think I've redeemed myself enough to send me to the Elysian Fields."

"Is that a good place or a bad place?"

"Probably one of the best. It's a place of rest and peace."

"I'm glad. I couldn't bear the thought of you going somewhere worse."

"Do you love him?" Kurotsuru stared intently at Shiyu.

Shiyu met her mother's gaze unfaltering. "I love him with everything I have in me. Just don't tell him that." She smirked. "He might get hives or something."

Kurotsuru smiled, "I already informed Koenma…if he breaks your heart I'm coming back to kick his ass across all three worlds."

"Haha! I'm sure he'll love hearing that."

"Be sure he knows it well."

A knock came from the door before Koenma opened it and stepped in. Shiyu and Kurotsuru could see passed the Spirit World Leader to Hiei whom seemed to have a perpetual eye tick. Both women exchanged a look and a giggle.

"I'm afraid time is up…"

Kurotsuru nodded, pushing up to her feet and pulling Shiyu up. She hugged her tightly one last time. "Call on me if you ever need me again…no matter what. Koenma will patch a message through…"

Shiyu nodded, not wanting to let go. "I love you, mommy…"

Kurotsuru closed her eyes and savored the whispered words. "I love you, Shi-chan…"

Koenma cleared his throat and looked very sad. Shiyu pulled away from her mother, refusing to say goodbye. She crossed the room to the door. She looked back as the door closed.

Kurotsuru waved sadly, "Goodbye my baby girl…"

The door shut with a resonate thud. Koenma stood watching Shiyu carefully as she stared at the door.

"She's now leaving with one of my most trusted ferry girls to the Elysian Fields. I assure you she will find her way safely and be given the utmost regard."

"I know…" Shiyu finally looked up with a teary smile. "Thank you, Koenma."

Hiei didn't move from the wall until Shiyu approached him. He shoved away from the wall and nodded to Koenma. He lead the way through the long corridors in silence. He let Shiyu have her quiet thoughts to herself. Sure, he'd listened in on her conversation to make sure she didn't come under any harm. But now was not the time to be eavesdropping on her thoughts. Koenma had told him where to go to find a portal back to the Human World; more precisely, Genkai's temple. Once they entered the empty corridor leading to the room that housed the portal he stopped and turned. Shiyu paused and looked at him. She knit her eyebrows together as if asking silently why he stopped. He stepped up and pulled her against him tightly. She tensed before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him. He held for a long moment before pulling away without a word. He didn't need to say anything and they both knew it. Just his presence alone was all she could need or ask for.

They entered the room and approached the portal. Shiyu stopped this time. Hiei glanced back over his shoulder to see the glare she was leveling the portal. Raising an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to ask when she beat him to it.

"I _hate_ these things."

Snorting, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her to him, he lifted her and jumped through. They landed in the courtyard of the temple. Of course, everyone just so happened to have to be outside searching for them. Hiei rolled his eyes as he stood and set her on her feet.

"Yo. Where'd ya go?" Yusuke approached.

"To see my mother." Silence descended before Yukina made her way to Shiyu.

The ice maiden pulled Shiyu into a tight embrace. "How are you doing?"

"Oddly…really good." Shiyu sighed and pulled back shrugging. "It's weird…all this time wondering why…and now I know. It was so simple and yet not. I guess I finally grew up."

Yukina smiled, "We all grow up at some time."

"Yeah." Shiyu returned the smile.

**…..**

Yusuke paced the room repeatedly. He kept grumbling under his breath while Shiyu watched with amusement glittering in her eyes. He was so nervous.

"Yusuke, chill out." She snickered. A tingle of energy went straight down her spine. Her eyes moved instinctively to the opening window. Hiei moved to sit in the frame; his eyes found hers.

"I can't chill." Yusuke stopped putting his arms out. "What if she, ya know…doesn't wanna?"

"How could she deny you, Yusuke? She's already holding your child in her womb." Shiyu answered exasperatedly.

Noise seemingly erupted down the hallway. Thundering feet hammered down the hallway. The door flew open as Kuwabara stumbled inside.

"H-hey! Urameshi! The girls are back!"

Yusuke stopped mid-step and looked like he was ready to bolt.

"Yusuke, if you dare run for that door…I'll kick you in the balls so hard you'll be spitting blood for days." Shiyu snarled as he retreated one step. He stopped and cleared his throat.

"I ain't runnin'! Jus' preparin' myself…"

Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina entered the large tea room. Everything was set up nicely for lunch. Kuwabara found a seat and kept grinning like a fool. Hiei dropped into the room and moved to sit beside Shiyu at the table. Keiko paused and frowned; she took a seat.

"So, what's up with such a big lunch?"

"Gee, Keiko! Don'tcha remember it's your birthday?!" Kuwabara hollered, laughing.

Keiko turned pink and looked at her lap. "Y-yeah, I remember. It's just I wasn't expecting so much for just me…"

"Just you? What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke frowned, setting his hand on her arm.

"Well, I mean…it's just that you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me."

"Pfft. Come on, Keiko. If we didn't put on a show for you, we'd be some crappy friends." Shiyu grinned.

Hiei rolled his eyes beside her. "Hn."

Yukina and Botan moved a cake into the room with candles on top. Shizuru leaned over and lit the candles.

"Twenty one candles, sweetheart. How's it feel?" The eldest female asked, smirking.

Keiko smiled, resting her hand subconsciously over her stomach. "It feels great."

"Well! What are we waiting for?!" Botan giggled, starting the song off for everyone. They all sang, except for Hiei. He tried to pull away only to have Shiyu hold him still and glare threateningly at him.

Keiko blew out the candles and smiled brightly at her friends. "This is the best birthday ever, guys!"

"Yeah, well…it's 'bout to get even better…" Yusuke stood up. He pulled her to her feet. "Keiko…I've known you since we were friggin' little and I love you. I think I always have. Now we're gonna have a kid together…and I wanna make sure this kid never wonders who their daddy is. I wanna make this official." Yusuke began to mumble before he shook his head and pinned Keiko with a serious look. "Damnit! Keiko! Will you marry this dimwit?"

Keiko blinked several times before answering. "A-are you serious, Yusuke? Or is this a really bad joke?"

"Joke?! What the hell, Keiko! I went and said all that mushy shit and you think this's a joke?!" Yusuke pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. He turned his head to the side as he held a ring between his forefinger and thumb. "And to think I even thought this shit out."

Keiko's hands went to her mouth as she began to cry. The tears flowed down her cheeks in a constant river. Yusuke turned and paled.

"Shit, Keiko! I didn't mean to make you cry! Damnit!"

"Y-Yusuke." Keiko shook her head before she lunged into him. "Oh Yusuke! Yes! Yes I will marry you, you big jerk!"

Yusuke stood stock still; wide eyed and shocked. He blinked several times before he looked around the room. "Wait…did she jus'…say yes…?"

Keiko pulled back and slapped his arm lightly with a teary laugh. "Yes, you idiot! I did."

"Then why're you cryin'?"

"I'm happy!" Cutting off any stupid thing Yusuke had to say in reply, Keiko planted a kiss on the former spirit detective. He fell silent and returned it.

A loud cheer went up as everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couple. Botan giggled excitedly, bouncing like a hyperactive puppy from foot to foot. Shizuru popped open a bottle of champagne while Kurama helped to pour the beverage. As soon as everyone calmed down, they sliced into the cake and drank. Keiko stuck with juice while everyone else enjoyed a little champagne. Hiei eyed the drink like it was poison and pushed it away from him.

"A baby and a wedding! How exciting!" Botan bubbled before she suddenly gasped. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

Yusuke looked at Botan like she'd blown a gasket. "This can't be good…"

"Koenma said he'd be dropping by. He has something he has to ask you…" Botan looked like she was a little nervous.

"This ain't a good day for this crap, Botan." Yusuke grumped.

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. He said it was urgent though."

"And just how friggin' urgent is this urgency?" Yusuke glared.

"One o'clock sharp." Botan pointed toward the ceiling and nodded before her eyes went wide. "Oh my! That's now!"

"Damnit, Botan! Why are you so blonde!" Yusuke stood up and headed for the door.

"What? Hey! I am not blonde, Yusuke!" She followed him toward the door before pausing. "Oh, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara…it's probably a good idea for you three to come along too."

Kurama sighed and nodded, standing to follow. He didn't have to look to see if Hiei was.

**…..**

The portal appeared within the minute. Koenma stepped through; he was once again in his teenaged form. He held up a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Yo, pacifier breath. What's with this visit?" Yusuke finally tuned in with a frown. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a request."

The four tensed from those four words.

"Ah hell no! No you don't! We just finished a damn case! AND it's Keiko's friggin' birthday!" Yusuke shot back, getting angry.

"No, no…not a case, Yusuke. Instead…" He stepped aside to allow the figure behind him to step forward. "More a case of asking you to allow a certain refugee to stay here for a period of time."

Hiei glared and moved for his sword. Kurama also took a defensive position. Yusuke stared at the figure before lifting his hands into his famous spirit gun pose. Kuwabara was the only one left confused.

"What the hell is this?!" Yusuke hollered, glaring at the figure.

The hooded figure sighed, not removing their mask. They looked at Koenma pointedly with grey eyes as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Koenma moved partially in front of the figure. "Please! Let me explain first!"

"Talk fast." Hiei snapped.

"Nabi?" The four males turned in shock at the sound of Shiyu. She stepped onto the porch, blinking. "Koenma…what is…going on?"

"Ah, Shiyu. Yes, you would know Nabi. It's a long story but…if you'd not mind hearing me out I'd like to take the time to tell you the details."

"_You_ take the _time_ to go over details?" Yusuke asked, shaking his head. "I'm havin' a hard time trustin' this choice, Koenma!"

"Agreed."

Nabi stepped forward, around Koenma. He reached up for his mask. Grasping it in both gloved hands, he lifted it. "I think it's time to truly explain this the right way, Koenma…"

* * *

_A HUGE thanks to EVERYONE who read this story, Favorited it, and Reviewed it! _

_This list is of ALL my reviewers from day one until now. Thank you, each and every one of you! You'll never know just HOW much your reviews helped me!_

_**SakiHanajima1, RiinaVenecara, Anon, Criala, Dice, Kunoichi Chaos, Pelawen Night, , Purple Dragon Ranger, Overlord Prince, **__and to all future reviewers! Thank you so very much!_

_Hope to see you in, __**Spiraling Machinations of Fate**__!_

_Love always, __**Erika Hearken **_


End file.
